My Love Is My Idol
by Shani1220
Summary: [ Chap 19 UP ! ]" Aku tak pernah berharap untuk menjadi kekasih mu tetapi takdir Tuhan Membuat kita di pertemukan dalam kejadian Yang Tak aku duga "
1. chapter 1

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

Cameo : DENG SHI YING

RATE : T - M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

" Sebuah harapan yang sulit untuk ku dapatkan dan sebuah mimpi yang sulit untuk menjadi kenyataan . Kau hanyalah bintangku , yang sulit untuk ku gapai walaupun hanya tanganmu tetapi itu sulit ,dan sulit untuk melihatmu secara nyata "

SEOUL , 10:00 AM (KST)

Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas 180 an terlihat sedang berjalan sambil menggendong tas punggung nya .

Dia menggunakan baju bagian dalam kaos polos berwarna putih serta kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang tidak dikancingkan serta celana jeans warna hitam dan sepatu bermotif sehingga membuat dia terlihat keren .

Jika penampilan pemuda itu keren tetapi tidak untuk raut wajah pemuda itu . raut wajah nya berkata sebaliknya atau jauh dari kesan KEREN .

" Maaf Anda tidak lulus dalam seleksi kerja ini , Anda bisa mencobanya 3 bln lagi "

Sebuah kata kata yang singkat tapi sangat menyakitkan . itulah yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu . walapun ya dia sudah mendengar kalimat itu puluhan kali .

Nama pemuda itu ialah OH SEHUN . Umurnya hampir menginjak 20 Thn dia berasal dari busan tetapi karena ingin hidup mandiri dan mencari pekerjaan dia merantau ke Kota seoul seorang diri.

Ibu dan ayah Sehun bekerja di busan .

Ibu Sehun membuka usaha makanan di rumah nya sementara ayahnya bekerja sebagai penjaga sekolah di sebuah sekolah di busan dan untuk Sehun sendiri dia seorang pengangguran .

Sudah hampir menginjak 2 thn dia menjadi pengangguran dan sudah belasan Ah tidak malah puluhan kali dia mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari tetapi hasilnya slalu GAGAL sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihaknya .

Menjalani hidup mandiri di kota sebesar ini jika tidak di barengi bekerja memang lah susah .

Uang bulanan yg dikirim orang tuanya dari busan pun tidak cukup dan sekarang pun tinggal beberapan won lagi dan itu harus cukup sampai akhir bulan

Niat ingin hidup mandiri untuk membahagiakan orang tua malah membuat susah orang tua .

Lama berjalan jalan tak tentu arah Sehun pun berhenti di sebuah halte dia lalu duduk berdiam diri disana sambil menunggu Bis datang .

" Hmm hidup ini memang sulit . kemana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan " Gumamnya dengan lemas

" Kau tau terkadang aku iri dengan kehidupanmu Hyung , Kau mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan Uang , Barang , Dan Teman . bahkan temanmu banyak hampir di seluruh Negara kau mempunyai teman dan mereka tentu saja sangat menyukaimu , bahkan aku sendiri temanmu . teman yang tak kau ketahui " Gumam Sehun sambil menatap sosok Pria mungil yang sedang tersenyum di Papan Iklan .

Tiongkok , China 11:00 AM ( CST )

Seorang wanita dengan tinggi badan 160 an sedang berjalan menghampiri seorang sambil membawa sebuah Pil untuk di berikan kepada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di sofa .

" Luhan kau sudah siap kita akan berangkat ke bandara 5 menit lagi " Tanya Wanita itu dengan bahasa China

" Ya aku sudah siap " Tutur Pria itu

" Ini minumlah dulu obat ini "

" Obat apa ini ?? "

" Ini Vitamin tetapi obat ini akan membuat kita kantuk setelah 30 menit meminum nya jadi slama kau di pesawat kau akan tertidur jadi Phobia mu tak akan kambuh lagi "

" Ohh Oke kalau begitu " ucap Pria itu

Pria itu pun langsung meminum nya dan bersandar di sofa itu lagi

" Oke aku akan memanggilmu lagi nanti "

" Hmssss "

6 Menit Kemudian . . . .

" Luhan ayo kita berangkat " Teriak wanita itu

" OKEE "

Pria mungil itu langsung bergegas pergi menuju mobil Van nya untuk mengantar nya ke bandara .

 **TBC**

Hallo saya author baru bagi yg suka cerita ini silahkan isi kolom komentar minimal 5 orang jika gx ada yg suka paling saya akan hapus lagi .

Dan mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan setiap kata , karna saya masih mempelajarinya

\- Terimakasih -


	2. chapter 2

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

Cameo : DENG SHI YING

RATE : T - M

HUNHAN STORY

Happy Reading

 **LUHAN POV**

Namaku Xi Luhan umurku akan menginjak 27 thn sebentar lagi . Aku adalah Penyanyi sekaligus actor terkenal di korea dan di Negara kelahiran ku Yaitu China .

walaupun umurku bisa dibilang cukup tua tapi wajahku masih terlihat muda dan tampan .

tetapi orang sering mengataiku kalau aku ini cantik termasuk Fansku .

Mereka sering sekali menyebutku cantik di akun sosmed milikku .

jika kalian tau aku sangat kesal sebenarnya dengan kalimat itu , bahkan aku sering melihat mereka mengedit foto diriku menjadi tubuh perempuan .

dan itu nyaris membuat ku membanting Handphone ku tetapi aku menahannya , mungkin jika itu terjadi aku akan terkena Omelan kasih sayang dari manajer ku yang so cantik itu .

jika kalian bertanya apa manajer ku ini perempuan ? maka aku akan menjawab nya YA .

Nama nya Deng Shi Ying dia seumuran denganku menurutku dia cantik dan dia warga kenegaraan china sama denganku.

dia sudah bekerja menjadi manajerku selama 3 thn dia baik dan dia pintar berbahasa inggris tapi dia seorang yatim piatu , tapi aku sering menemani nya jika dia sedang bersedih atau pun kesepian .

Sekarang aku sedang berangkat menuju bandara. Aku akan pergi ke seoul untuk melanjutkan Tur Konser Duniaku disana .

meskipun rasanya lelah sekali karna dari kemarin saja aku hanya tidur 3 jam karna aku harus membaginya dengan jadwal latihan dance , vocal dan makan .

Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini rasanya aku ingin berhenti sejenak dari dunia hiburan ini .

tetapi aku tak bisa karna aku menyayangi Fansku . mereka slalu memberiku semangat dan dukungan kepadaku .

Tak terasa 10 menit perjalanan kami pun telah sampai di bandara dan Shi Ying pun memanggilku .

 **LUHAN POV END**

" Luhan lewat sini , ayo cepat " Ucap Shi Ying menggunakan Bahasa china

" Ah iya " jawab Luhan

Luhan mengikuti nya dari belakang . dan akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di dalam pesawat lalu dia bertanya .

" Shi Ying aku duduk dimana dan mana yang lain ?? " Tanya Luhan

" Kau duduk di kursi VIP NO 7 dan aku no 10 , dan Yang lain mereka berada di ruangan belakang "

" Oh Ya ampun mengapa kita menjadi berpencar seperti ini "

" Tenang saja aku di belakangmu Rusa " Ucap Shi Ying sambil mengacak rambut Luhan

" Oke oke dan berhenti mengusap rambut ku " Ujar Luhan lalu pergi menuju kursinya dan meninggalkan Shi Ying yang tertawa

Sebentar lagi pesawat akan meninggalkan bandara itu artinya pesawat ini akan terbang dan Luhan Nampak nya sudah mengantuk karna efek obat pemberian Shi Ying tadi.

Tapi saat dia akan bersandar dia merasa aneh dengan kursi yang dia duduki .

di ujung kursi itu tepatnya di bagian atas nya terdapat sebuah gumpalan ukurannya seperti bantal kecil .

karna rasa penasaran Luhan pun menanyakan benda apa itu kepada pramugari di pesawat itu .

" Permisi ! saya ingin bertanya benda apa ini " Tanya Luhan kepada pramugari itu

" Oh ini Parasit Tuan , bertujuan untuk melindungi para penumpang apa bila pesawat ini mengalami kecelakaan . cara pakainya anda tekan saja tombol ini maka kursi yang anda duduki akan melepaskan diri dari pesawat ini dengan otomatis dan parasit itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya . " Ujar Pramugari itu

" Oh lalu apa kursi yang lain apa mempunyai benda ini ? " Tanya Luhan lagi

" Ya semua kursi di pesawat ini memiliki benda pengaman ini " Jawab Pramugari itu sambil tersenyum

" Ah begitu " Ujar Luhan

" Apa ada yang anda tanyakan lagi Tuan " Tanya Pramugari

" Tidak Terimakasih penjelasan nya " Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya nya pramugari itu membungkuk lalu pergi kembali .

Luhan melihat ke jendela dan ternyata pesawat sudah tidak menapak kan lagi pada tanah .

Lalu Luhan pun kembali bersandar pada kursi itu dan menutup matanya . Tapi entah kenapa Perasaan Luhan Tiba – Tiba merasa tak enak .

" Mungkin karna phobia ku perasaan ku tiba - tiba menjadi tidak enak " Gumam Luhan dalam Hati

TBC


	3. Kabar Baik Dan Buruk

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBERS

Cameo : DENG SHI YING

RATE : T - M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

Sehun pun tiba di rumah nya.

setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dia menyudahi acara merenungnya di halte Bus tersebut dan memilih untuk pulang .

Dan disinilah pria Tampan itu tinggal . Sebuah rumah pemberian keponakan nya karena keponakan yang menghuni rumah ini pindah ke Beijing dan tinggal disana bersama istrinya jadi dari pada tidak terawat sama sekali rumah ini di berikan kepadanya .

Dan rumah ini memang cukup kecil hanya ada 1 kamar , 1 ruang tamu , 1 dapur , 1 kamar mandi , dan perkarangan depan rumah yang tertata rapi karena Sehun sering menata dan membersihkannya setiap 1 minggu sekali dan pager kayu berwarna hitam yang membatasi rumahnya itu , dengan rumah – rumah milik tetangganya .

Sehun pun segera memasuki rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumah itu dan masuk .

" Aku pulang ? "

" Tidak ada jawaban ? " Pikir Sehun sambil berjalan

" Ah aku lupa bukannya aku memang tinggal sendirian " Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecut

Lalu dia menaruh tas nya di meja dan bersadar pada sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

" Sepi sekali " ujarnya

" Hhulfh , akan lebih baik jika rumah ini terisi oleh 2 orang " Gumamnya menatap ke sekeliling isi rumahnya

" Aishhh HEI !! Oh Sehun sadarlah kau itu tak punya Teman ARRA " Gumamnya lagi

Kringggg , Kringggg , Kringggg ….

Setelah berbicara tak jelas tiba – tiba Sehun di kagetkan dengan deringan handphonenya .

" Yeobseo "

" Apa saya bisa berbicara dengan Oh Sehun " Ucap si penelphon

" Ya saya sendiri ada apa ?? " jawab Sehun dengan nada datar

" Saya Park Chanyeol Sekertaris dari MC GRUP ingin memberitahu anda bahwa anda LOLOS seleksi di perusahaan kami dan anda bisa mulai bekerja besok dan membawa seragam kerja di perusahaan kami sekarang "

Tiba – Tiba mata Sehun yang tadinya terpejam menjadi melotot tiba – tiba .

" MWO ?? ja-jadi saya lulus ? Anda tidak bohongkan ? "

Dan si penelphone yang bernama Chanyeol pun tertawa .

" Hahaha !! tentu saja tidak jika tak percaya anda bisa datang keperusahaan MC GRUP Atau melihat di papan pengumuman di situs kami "

" A- ah tidak – tidak saya percaya Terimakasih sudah memberitahu saya . Saya akan datang keperusahaan sekarang "

" Ya sudah saya tunggu kedatangan anda Oh Sehun ssi "

" Nde Khamsahamnida " Ucap nya semangat

Lalu telephone itu pun mati .

" AAA!! EOMAA APPA AKU LULUS SELEKSI DAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN ! TERIMAKASIH TUHAN " Teriaknya sambil tersenyum

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01 : 00 siang dan disini lah Sehun berdiri sambil menatap sebuah gedung yang akan dia masuki sekarang .

Dan di gedung ini juga dia akan bekerja .

lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sehun langsung memasuki gedung itu

Namun setelah masuk dia bingung melihat kesana kemari di sebelah mana dia harus mengambil seragam itu

lalu Sehun pun bertanya pada 2

laki – laki yang sedang berjaga di pusat informasi .

" Permisi saya ingin bertanya , tadi saya mendapatkan panggilan bahwa saya lolos seleksi di perusahaan ini dan saya di suruh untuk datang kesini untuk mengambil seragam . jadi dimana saya bisa mengambilnya ?? " Ujar Sehun

" Bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama anda dan siapa nama orang yang menelphone anda " Ucap salah satu dari mereka yg bermata bulat

" Ah nama saya OH SEHUN dan orang yang menelphone saya PARK CHANYEOL "

" Sebentar saya cari dulu datanya "

1 detik

2 detik

" Oh Sehun ssi silahkan ikuti pria bereyeliner di sebelah saya dia yang akan mengantar anda "

" Dan kau bacon cepat kau antar pria ini ke ruangan orang yang kelebihan gizi itu " suruh pemuda bermata bulat itu

" YAA !! namaku Baekhyun dan siapa yang kau sebut pria kelebihan gizi itu eoh " Ucap pria ber namtag Baekhyun

" Park Chanyeol tentu saja " ucap nya santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya dari monitor PC

" YAA !! dia tidak kelebihan gizi dan - Aishhhh sudahlah Ayo " tutur Baekhyun

Lalu Sehun pun mengikuti pria bernama Baekhyun itu .

dalam perjalannan tak ada yang berbicara Sampai Baekhyun membuka suara .

" Siapa nama mu ? "

" Nama ku Oh Sehun "

" Aku Byun Baekhyun tapi kau panggil saja baekhyun dan pria bermata belo tadi D.O kyungsoo "

" A-ah ya salam kenal "

" jadi kau lulus seleksi Sehun ssi ? "

" Ya ! Saya juga tak menyangka akan lulus " ucap sehun senang

" Chukhaeyo " Ucap Baekhyun

" Ne ?? " ujar Sehun menatap baekhyun bengong

" Nah kita sudah sampai , Masuklah aku harus kembali ke lantai dasar " ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

" A-ah ya Terimakasih sudah mengantar saya " ucap Sehun membungkuk dan tersenyum

Baekhyun pun pergi dan menyisakan Sehun sendirian lalu Sehun pun mengetuk pintu itu .

 _Tok Tok Tok Tok !!_

" Masuk " Ucap seseorang dari dalam

Sehun pun memasuki ruangan itu dan dia melihat seseorang sedang berkutat dengan kertas – kertas di meja nya.

" Duduk lah pasti kau yang bernama Sehun yang tadi ku hubungi kan "

" A-ah n-ne sangjang nim " Ucap Sehun gugup

" No no santai saja Sehun ssi danpanggil saja aku Hyung lagian aku hanya sekertaris bukan CEO di sini "

" Ne Chanyeol hyung dan Mian " ucap Sehun malu

" HaHa Gwaenchana tunggulah dulu Sehun aku akan mengambil seragam mu dulu dan mengambil berkas yang harus kau tandatangani "

" Ne hyung "

Chanyeol pun pergi dari ruangan itu untuk mengambil seragam dan berkas berkas

dan menyisakan Sehun dan Tv di ruangan itu yang menyala dan sedang menayangkan sebuah siaran berita .

tetapi tiba – tiba sebuah berita mengalihkan Sehun pada Tv Itu .

" Kejadian ini Sungguh tak terbayang . pesawat Boieng 737-400 milik maskapai british midlans Yang di naiki penyanyi sekaligus Aktor tampan Xi Luhan menuju Seoul . kecelakaan pada pukul 12 siang KST . baru lepas landas dalam hitungan 2 jam salah satu mesin pesawat tersebut terbakar dan akhirnya meledak . baru 5 orang korban tewas yg di temukan yaitu 1 pramugari pesawat tersebut 1 pilot dan 3 Staff dari agensi YK Entertaiment yaitu , Xi Xuen , Lee Ha bin , dan manajer Luhan yaitu Deng Shi Ying . Untuk jasad Aktris Xi Luhan sendiri belum di temukan keberadaan nya "

" Andwaee " Gumam Sehun dengan wajah khawatir

 **TBC**

Untuk kalian yang nunggu HunHan bersatu sabar Ya :D

Pasti mereka ketemu ko :D

Jangan lupa komen ya bagi kalian yang ingin Lanjutdanmakasih yg udah mengfavoritkan cerita ini

\- Terimakasih -


	4. Maut Di Depan Mata

_Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL_

 _Main Cast : HUNHAN AND ALL EXO MEMBERS_

 _Cameo : DENG SHI YING_

 _RATE : T - M_

 _HUNHAN STORY_

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 _Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya ..._

Luhan yang sedang tertidur

tiba tiba terbangun karna Shi ying membangunkan nya .

" Luhan – Luhan bangun sebentar "

" Hmm ada apa Shi ying ! Apa kita sudah sampai ?? " lirih Luhan

" Belum kita akan sampai 1 jam lagi "

" Ya Tuhan ! Lalu kenapa kau bangun kan aku eoh "

" Maafkan aku . Aku titip handphone dan dompetku aku ingin ke toilet sebentar aku sudah tak kuat " Ujar Shi ying langsung pergi

" HEY HEY TUNGGU !! Aisshh dia kan bisa menggunakan kantung cadangan kursinya . Mengganggu Saja " Gerutu Luhan

Setelah Shi Ying Pergi hanya umpatan yang keluar dari mulut sang artis itu .

Kesal iya karna dia sudah mengganggu tidur cantiknya .dan kesal karna pesawat belum mendarat juga .

Namun karena efek obat masih bekerja akhirnya Luhan pun kembali tidur.

Tapi naas saat dia akan menutup mata nya tiba-tiba terdengar suara pemberitahuan dari speaker pesawat itu yang mengganggu telinganya .

" Penumpang di pesawat silahkan duduk di tempat kalian dan kenakan sabuk pengaman anda "

" Ada apa ini mengapa harus menggunakan sabuk pengaman " Gumam Luhan dalam Hati

Tak lama pesawat bergoyang

goyang dan terdengar suara seperti sesuatu meledak dari luar lantas Luhan pun melihat ke arah jendela dan ternyata apa yang dia lihat sangat mengejutkannya .

" ASTAGA !! Sayap dari pesawat ini terbakar " jerit Luhan

" Sebentar jika sayap dari pesawat terbakar itu artinya "

" Pesawat ini akan ikut meledak " Ucap penumpang di belakang Luhan yang ikut sama melihat ke jendela

Mata Luhan pun melotot dan badanya tiba – tiba tegang karna takut dan tak lama terdengar lagi suara peemberitahuan dari speaker mengalihkan perhatian Luhan .

" Kepada setiap penumpang haraf menekan tombol Darurat yang ada pada bagian pojok kursi . Secepatnya karna pesawat akan segera meledak dalam waktu 5 menit lagi "

Dan saat itu juga para penumpang yang berada dalam pesawat itu langsung panik bahkan ada juga yang menangis karena mereka akan menghadapi maut di depan mata mereka sebentar lagi .

Luhan sendiri saat itu juga dia benar benar sangat ketakutan dan Phobia nya pun sepertinya kambuh . badan nya gemetaran karna takut baju nya basah karena keringat .

dia menutup matanya berharap ini hanya mimpi tapi ternyata ini bukan mimpi ini adalah kenyataan .

Lantas dia bangkit melawan rasa takutnya di saat seperti ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis atau pun ketakutan .

" Tidak Luhan Kau harus Lawan Phobia mu itu ini bukan saatnya untuk ketakutan " Ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri

Lantas dia membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil barang barang yang perlu saja lalu dia simpan pada kantung cadangan di kursinya .

saat semuanya sudah siap lalu dia memakai sabuk pengamanya dan siap untuk menekan tombol darurat itu .

namun saat dia akan menekan tombol Darurat sesuatu menahannya Luhan teringat seseorang yang belum datang dari toilet.

" SHI YING ?? "

" Mengapa dia belum kembali dari toilet ? aku harus menyusulnya "

Namun ketika Luhan akan membuka sabuk pengaman tiba – tiba terdengar suara pemberitahuan kembali .

" Kepada para menumpang kami ingatkan kembali pesawat ini akan segera meledak dalam waktu 1 menit lagi Harap para penumpang bersiap siap untuk menekan tombol Darurat "

" OH YA TUHAN !! Aku harus bagaimana Shi Ying masih di Toilet " Ujar Luhan Dengan wajah seperti akan menangis

 _10 .._

 _9_..

Luhan tak tau harus bagaimana dalam hati dia ingin selamat tapi dia lain hati dia menghawatirkan gadis itu jika di tinggalkan gadis itu bisa mati .

dan pesawat ini sudah menghitung mundur lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling nya sebagian dari penumpang sudah tidak ada menyisakan dia seorang

 _8_ ..

" Arghhhh !! Aku harus bagaimana Tuhan " Gumam Luhan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

 _7_..

Tiba – tiba terlihat seorang gadis dan ternyata itu Shi Ying dengan langkah terburu buru dia berlari menuju kursinya tapi saat hampir sampai pintu pembatas dia tersandung dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh

 _6_ ..

"Aaaa !! HaH HaH "

" Shi Ying Cepat kembali kekursimu " teriak Luhan

" LUHAN " Lirihnya

" Shi Ying Cepat Ayo kembali ke kursi mu Gadis Bodoh " Teriak Luhan lagi

" Luhan ! Maafkan aku Luhan aku tak bisa kakiku sakit Luhan " Ujar Shi Ying Menangis

 _Lalu Luhan menghampirinya .._

 _5_..

" Apa yang kau katakan ayo aku bantu " Ujar Luhan sambil mencoba membatu nya berdiri

" Luhan Kau kembalilah aku tak apa maafkan aku slalu membentakmu cepat kembali " Ucap Shi ying sambil melihat wajah Luhan

" Tidak – tidak kau akan mati bodoh cepat aku akan membantu mu "

" XI LUHAN " Jerit Shi Ying

 _4_..

" Aku baik oke jika aku mati pun tak apa aku bahagia karena aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua ku di sana " Ujar Shi Ying sambil menatap Luhan

" Shi Ying " Ujar Luhan menangis sambil memengang tangan Shi ying

" Cepat kembali pada kursimu eoh " Ujar Shi Ying Tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Luhan

 _3_..

" Maafkan aku Shi Ying " ucap Luhan melepaskan tangan Shi Ying dan pergi

Saat itu juga Luhan kembali pada bangkunya dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dan siap untuk menekan tombol itu dan ..

 _2_ ..

" Selamat Tinggal Shi Ying / Luhan Maafkan Aku " Gumam Mereka dalam hati sambil menutup kedua mata mereka

 _1_..

 _Tittttttttttttt tittttttttt !!!_

 _Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Dan pesawat itu pun akhirnya meledak meninggalkan sebuah perasaan sedih dan duka bagi para penumpang dan untuk Luhan sendiri .

 **TBC**

Masih pengen tau kah dengan ceritanya ? :D silahkan komen ya :v

dan Hunhan Bakalan ketemu di

Chap depan mungkinnn agak sedikit dramatis sepertinya :v

makasih yg udah baca

" aku cintah khalihan " : * sekian ..

 **Terimakasih**


	5. Sebuah Bintang yang Terjatuh

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 **Chapter 5**

Terlalu fokus pada berita itu , hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan Sehun

" Ternyata kau sedang menonton TV pantas saja kau mengabaikan Panggilan dariku " Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Sehun

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Pria jangkung itu

" Anda menelphone saya ? " Tanya nya

" Ya aku ingin menanyakan ukuran baju yang biasa kau pakai tapi aku sudah menemukannya "

Penasaran dengan ucapan pria itu lalu Sehun membuka handphonenya dan ternyata setelah di periksa benar saja terdapat 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari pria yang berada di depan nya ini .

" Maafkan saya . saya tidak mengangkat telephone anda " Ucap Sehun berdiri lalu membukuk

" Hey hey sudah lah bangun lah tak apa aku sudah menemukannya . dan sekarang kau duduk dan tandatanganilah berkas berkas ini " ujar Chanyeol Ramah

" Ya Terimakasih "

Lalu Sehun pun duduk dan menandatangani semua berkas berkas itu yang isinya adalah surat perjanjian menurut Sehun.

Selesai menandatangani Chanyeol pun menyerahkan seragam dan kartu karyawan itu kepada Sehun

" Nah Terimalah ini dan selamat datang di Mc Grup semoga kau betah bekerja di sini Sehun ssi ah ani Sehun ah " ujar Chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan

" Terimakasih " Ucap Sehun sambil membalas jabatan tangan pria itu

" Ne " ujar Chanyeol tersenyum

" maaf bolehkah saya bertanya ? "

" Tentu silahkan "

" Dibagian apa saya bekerja ? " Tanya Sehun

" Kau dibagian Operator . karena kau lulusan telekomunikasi "

" Oh untuk hari libur ? "

" Oh ya aku lupa Mc Grup libur setiap hari minggu "

" begitu "

" Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi ? " Tanya Chanyeol

" Tidak . saya sudah paham "

" Oke kalau begitu kau boleh pulang sekarang "

" Kalau begitu saya pamit untuk pulang "

Setelah semua selesai Sehun pun di perbolehkan untuk pulang

namun baru sampai pintu Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi.

" Oh ya Sehun aku lupa "

 _Dan Sehun pun berbalik_

" Ne ? " Tanya nya

" Jangan terlalu formal berbicara padaku anggaplah aku hyungmu OKe"

Sehun Tersenyum ramah dan menjawabnya

" Oke Chanyeol Hyung "

" Good. kau boleh pergi sekarang " ucap Chanyeol tersenyum

Dan Sehun pun benar benar pergi dari Ruangan itu

Matahari hampir terbenam beberapa menit lagi

dan langit akan berubah menjadi gelap jarum panjang menunjukan pukul 06: 00 Pm .

setelah selesai dari urusan dengan pekerjaan nya Sehun pun mampir ke sebuah Supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan di dapur karena bahan makanan nya sudah hampir habis .

walau hanya belanja sedikit karena uang bulanannya sisip dan baru akan di kirim lagi oleh orang tuanya lusa nanti. tapi yang penting di dapur ada bahan untuk bisa di masak walaupun sedikit toh dia tinggal sendirian .

Dan sekarang dia sedikit lelah dan hampir tertidur tapi bus yang dia tumpangi hampir sampai menuju rumahnya jadi dia tahan rasa kantuknya sampai rumah

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian bus itu akhirnya berhenti di depan rumahnya lalu dia pun turun .

tapi pada saat dia akan membuka pagar rumahnya seorang ahjuma yang menurutnya tentangganya memanggil dan menghampirinya .

" Hei anak muda kau pemilik rumah ini " Tanya Ahjuma itu

" Ne . ada apa Ahjuma ? "

" Tidak aku hanya memberitahu tadi aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh dan bunyinya sangat keras sampai rumahku aku terkejut lalu aku dekati suara itu tapi ternyata pintu gerbangmu terkunci jadi aku tak jadi " Ujarnya

" Ouhh . mungkin suara itu berasal dari ulah VIVI Ahjuma "

" Siapa itu VIVI ? apa dia pacarmu ? " ucap Ahjuma itu penasaran

" Ah bukan Ahjuma , VIVI itu anak anjing yang saya pelihara " ucap Sehun tersenyum

" O-oh aku kira dia manusia . Ya sudah aku pamit pulang "ucap Ahjuma itu gugup

" Ne Ahjuma " ujar Sehun ramah

" Aku kira itu pacar nya ternyata peliharaan nya " Gumam Ahjuma itu sambil berjalan

Sehun pun membuka pagar rumahnya dan menutup pintu pagarnya lalu menguncinya karena hari sudah gelap .

Namun saat dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya tiba tiba datang seekor anak anjing sambil menggong gong yang di ketahui itu adalah VIVI

Hewan peliharaan Sehun dia menghampiri Sehun sambil menuduhkan arah ke gudang penyimpanan barang di rumah itu .

 _Guk Guk Guk Gukk_

" Hey kenapa ada apa eoh " Tanya Sehun

" YA YA ! sebentar YA ! Vivi kau kena—? "

Sehun tak melanjutkan perkataan nya karena dia melihat sesuatu tergeletak lemah yang menurutnya itu adalah tubuh manusia yang berumuran darah di sekitar kepalanya dan luka memar di sekitar tangan nya.

tapi dia tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutup masker hitam .

lalu Sehun mendekati nya dan memeriksa keadaan nya orang itu apa masih hidup atau tak bernyawa lagi .

" Hey Hey kau bisa mendengarku Tuan "

" Denyut nadinya masih ada , dan jantungnya masih berdetak "

" YA TUHAN KAU MASIH HIDUP " pekik Sehun

" Tapi dari mana dia muncul " pikir Sehun

Lalu Sehun melihat ke sekitar gudang itu ternyata tak ada masalah sampai dia berakhir melihat bagian atap dari gudang itu yang Nampak berlubang dan Sehun menemukan sebuah kursi penumpang tak jauh dari tubuh orang itu

" Jadi dia terjatuh dari atas , hey apa dia pencuri . Sebentar ada yang aneh bukan nya itu kursi pesawat "

" Sebaik nya ku buka masker nya " pikir Sehun

" Mianne Tuan aku membuka maskermu " Gumam Sehun

Sehun membuka masker dari pemuda itu . tapi ternyata sesuatu benar benar membuatnya terkejut .

" Hana , dul , Sitt " Gumamnya

Buka ..

" ASTAGA LUHAN HYUNG " Pekik Sehun

 **TBC**

Terimakasih buat kalian yg masih Stay sama ff ini makasih juga udah ninggalin jejak

Love love u *


	6. permintaan Tak terduga

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 **Sehun POV**

Waktu pertama kali aku menjadi fansmu aku hanya seseorang yang mengagumimu saja . namun seiring aku sering melihatmu di TV dan kau datang dalam mimpiku rasa kagum itu berganti menjadi rasa Sayang , Rindu , dan ingin memilikimu dan rasa itu adalah CINTA .

Semenjak rasa itu datang aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu denganmu secara langsung . tapi aku berfikir itu tak mungkin karena kita berbeda .

Mungkin orang lain bisa melihatmu secara langsung dengan cara datang ke konsermu atau ke fanmeetingmu . tapi itu semua tidak mungkin untukku . karena aku hanyalah anak dari penjaga sekolah dan penghasilan orang tua ku tidak besar hanya cukup untuk makan saja sudah syukur dan aku tak mungkin meminta uang untuk membeli tiket konser karena itu sangat mahal .

Tapi aku yakin aku bisa bisa bertemu denganmu dengan cara apapun itu pasti Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan ku itu.

Dan itu terjadi sekarang , kau berada di depanku walaupun dalam keadaan sangat menghawatirkan .

 _Guk Guk Guk_

Gonggongan VIVI membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku . tanpa butuh lama aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style menuju kamarku dan menidurkan nya di ranjangku. Aku tinggalkan sebentar keluar untuk mencari kotak P3K .

tak lama kemudian aku kembali dengan kotak P3K di tanganku .ku perhatikan luka – luka yang menghiasi kepala , wajah , dan telapak tangannya .

" Bertahanlah Luhan Hyung " Gumamku

 ** _Sehun POV END_**

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sehun membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil kapas yang dia basahi oleh air untuk mengelap darah kering di sekitar jidat , leher, dan wajahnya karena sepertinya Luhan sudah cukup lama dalam gudang itu .

ketika sudah bersih lalu Sehun mengambil alcohol dan di taburkan secukupnya pada kapas lalu dia oleskan pada luka di sekitar jidat dan wajah Luhan dengan sangat teliti dan hati hati .

selesai lalu Sehun mengambil obat merah lalu dia taburkan pada luka dan kapas tersebut obat merah berguna supaya luka cepat kering dan menutup sementara alcohol untuk menghentikan pendarahan .

dia tekan secara perlahan lahan kapas yang berisi obat merah itu lalu dia mengambil perban dan plester . lalu dia pasang perban itu mengelilingi kepala Luhan lalu dia pegang dengan menggunakan tangan kiri Sementara tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengambil Plester yang sudah dia gunting tadi lalu dia tempelkan plester itu sebagai perekat perban itu .

Hanya butuh 5 menit untuk menutupi semua luka luka itu . ada gunanya juga dulu sewaktu Sehun sekolah mengikuti Club PMR . dia bisa menjadi dokter dadakan .

kini pria yang berstatus artis itu sudah nampak baik wajah , leher , jidat nya sudah bersih dari noda darah dan lukanya juga sudah tertutup oleh kain putih . Tapi ada seseatu yang terlihat sesak di mata Sehun .

" Sebaiknya aku buka jaketnya dan sepatunya " Ujar Sehun

" Nah begini lebih baik " Ujar Sehun tersenyum bangga

Setelah melepas jaket dan sepatu Luhan . Sehun memasang selimbut sampai dada pada Luhan .

" Maaf tidak membawa mu ke Rumah sakit Hyung , jika aku membawamu itu akan berbahaya . pasti banyak yang mengenalimu dan pasti banyak wartawan yang meliputmu dan menanyaiku . dan pasti agensi dan keluargamu datang dan membawamu ke china dan aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi "

" Aku akan terima jika kau mengatakan aku Egois karena mementingkan diriku sendiri tapi aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku untuk sementara tapi jika bisa selamanya aku ingin bersamamu "

Gumam Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan yang terpejam

Setengah jam berlalu dan jarum panjang pada jam dinding menunjukan pukul 8:35 malam . selesai mengobati Luhan , Sehun pergi membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi .

3 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan pakaian setengah lengan berwarna putih Nampak sedikit ngepas di badan kekarnya . dan celana training berwarna hitam panjang sampai mata kaki .

kemudian dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak membuat makanan karena dia belum makan karena teralu sibuk mengobati Luhan .

bahkan atap gudang yang berlubang pun belum dia perbaiki karena hari sudah malam dan dia pun lelah .

mungkin besok lusa baru dia perbaiki atap gudang itu . menu malam ini dia akan membuat nasi dengan Telur dadar untuk dirinya dan bubur untuk Luhan jika dia sudah terbangun .

 **KAMAR SEHUN**

Sepasang mata bening yang Indah dengan bulu mata sangat lentik milik pria yang tertidur itu secara perlahan lahan terbuka mencoba membiasakan sorot cahaya dari lampu kamar itu masuk .

jika kalian memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu terbuka mungkin kalian akan terhipnotis . bagaimana seorang pria mempunyai wajah bak ANGEL di dunia ini ? mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu .

" Eungghhh , aku dimana ? " Pikir Luhan

Lalu dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang itu

" ini seperti ruangan kamar " Lirih Luhan

Kepala Luhan melihat kesetiap penjuru dari kamar itu . tiba tiba dia mengernyit aneh melihat ke tembok kanan kiri terdapat banyak poster dirinya yang terpangpang dengan berbagai ukuran .

" Bukankah itu foto diriku ? " ucap Luhan dalam Hati

" Mengapa ada banyak sekali poster diriku " pikir Luhan

" Dimana sebenarnya aku ? " lirih Luhan bingung

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang laki laki tinggi membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Luhan .

 _cklakkk .._

" Ah kau sudah sadar " Ucap Sehun sambil mendekat membawa nampan ke arah Luhan

" K-kau s-siapa " Tanya Luhan gugup

Sehun menaru nampan itu di meja di dekat ranjangnya lalu duduk di sisi ranjang itu sambil menatap Luhan

" Namaku Oh Sehun kau bisa memanggilku Sehun . Aku yang menemukan mu tergeletak di gudangku tadi petang " Jawab Sehun tersenyum

" Mwo ? mengapa aku tergeletak di gudang mu ? " Tanya Luhan bingung

" Kau tidak mengingatnya ? kau adalah korban kecelakaan pesawat dan entah lah aku hanya menemukanmu di gudang itu dan wajah , kepala mu penuh darah ku kira kau sudah tak bernyawa tapi ternyata kau masih hidup jadi aku membawa mu ke dalam rumah ku " Terang Sehun

Tiba tiba raut muka Luhan berubah terkejut dan bingung lalu dia berdiri dan mendekati cermin panjang di kamar itu dan melihat dirinya sendiri .

ternyata benar kepalanya dililit oleh perban dan tangannya penuh dengan plester . dan saat itu juga sekelebat kejadian beberapa jam lalu berputar di otaknya dan membuat dia merasa lemas dan tak sanggup berdiri

" Hiks , Hiks , Hiks ternyata ini bukan mimpi " isak Luhan menggunakan b.mandarin

" HYUNG ! KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA " Tanya Sehun khawatir

" Hiks Ternyata ini Hiks bukan mimpi Hiks " Ucap Luhan sambil terisak menggunakan b.mandarin

Sehun Tak mengerti dengan apa yang pria itu ucapkan tapi Sehun memeluknya sambil menenangkan Tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis

" Tenanglah Hyung kau tak usah takut aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu "

" Hiks hiks "

" Uljima aku akan menjagamu " Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh rapuh itu

Lalu Sehun memboyong tubuh Luhan menuju ranjang nya dan membaringkan nya dan memasang kembali selimut

" Maaf . apa kau Fansku ?? " Tanya Luhan khwatir

" Ya . aku memang fansmu tetapi aku berbeda dengan yang lain . jadi kau tak usah khawatir " ucap Sehun tersenyum

" A-ah begitu syukurlah " lirih Luhan

Sehun tau Luhan khawatir dan takut jika dirinya adalah fans anarkis atau heters nya dan akan mencelakakan nyawanya jadi dia meyakinkan pria itu jika dia pria baik baik.

" G-gomawo Sehun ssi sudah menyelamatkan ku " Ucap Luhan menunduk gugup

" hmm ya sama sama " jawab Sehun tersenyum sambil tetap menatap wajah Luhan

" oh ya kau harus makan aku sudah membuatkan mu makanan . aku akan menyuapi mu karena sepertinya tangan mu masih sakit "

Sehun menyuapi Luhan dan tak ada yang berbicara hanya terdengar suara alat makan yang mengalun di ruangan itu tetapi tak lama kemudian sebuah suara dari seseorang terdengar

" mmm a-anu Sehun ssi aku punya permintaan ? " gumam Luhan

" ya . apa itu "

" mmm b-bolehkah aku hidup dengan mu ? "

Seketika tangan Sehun berhenti menyendok bubur itu

" HuH ? " cengo Sehun

Luhan menghela nafas

" Maksudku tinggal denganmu untuk sementara sampai mereka menemukan ku bolehkah ? " Ucap Luhan sambil menatap dan memegang kedua tangan Sehun

" A-akuu .. "

 **TBC**


	7. Stupid Boy

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 **Chapter 7**

Suasana hati Sehun saat ini sulit untuk di deskripsikan bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria di depan nya ini rasanya sulit sekali .

Di ibaratkan kau akan mengirim bunga pada seseorang tetapi orang itu sudah mengirim bunga duluan kepada kita , itu sulit untuk kita ungkapkan bukan ? dan pasti rasa yang lebih dominan adalah SENANG ya tentu saja rasa itu yang pertama muncul dalam diri kita jika kita mendapatkan pengalaman seperti itu .

Dan tentu saja hal ini tidak akan Sehun sia sia kan kesempatan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan datang 2 kali . lalu dia menarik nafas nya dan menjawabnya .

" A-kku .. "

" M-maksudku t-tentu s-saja k-kau

b-boleh t-tinggal di sini hehe " Ucap Sehun gugup

" Astaga ! kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini . Kendalikan dirimu Sehun " Gerutu Sehun Dalam Hati

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Luhan tak percaya

" Ya . tentu saja kau boleh tinggal disini Selamanya pun kau boleh " ujar Sehun Tersenyum

" Gomawo Sehun ssi " pekik Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan Erat dan yang di peluk pun melotot tak percaya dia di peluk oleh seseorang yang dia Sukai

Tapi ternyata itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba tiba Luhan melepaskan pelukan nya mendadak

"Ah Sebentar .. " Ucap Luhan melepas pelukan nya

" N-ne ?? " lirih Sehun bingung

" Aku panggil kau Sehun Ah karena kita akan menjadi teman serumah sekarang " ucap Luhan

" N-ne t-terserah kau saja " Ujar Sehun masih dengan gagap dan mengangguk

" Okeee Sehun ah ayo lanjutkan lagi makannya " Ucap Luhan bersemangat

" oh . Hehe mian aku lupa " cengir Sehun

Lalu Sehun kembali ke aktivitas awal yaitu menyuapi Luhan dan sepertinya bicara Sehun sudah kembali seperti semula tidak gagap lagi .

mereka langsung akrab padahal mereka baru beberapa menit yang lalu perkenalan mereka di penuhi dengan kegugupan masing masing dan sekarang mereka bahkan tertawa dan melontarkan candaan masing masing .

" Apa pun itu pasti kau punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau ingin tinggal di Sini Luhan Hyung " lirih Sehun dalam Hati

Dan hari hari Sehun bersama Luhan pun akan segera di mulai .

 _Kringggg Kringggg kringgg_

Suara bising yang berasal dari benda oval bergambar anak anjing di atas meja itu mengganggu seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah ranjang .

" Eunggghhh mengganggu saja kau " ucap pria yang baru bangun itu dan pria itu adalah Sehun.

" Tapi terima kasih sudah membangunkan ku " Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi .

3 Menit kemudian Sehun keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit daerah privasinya dan rambut basah yang acak acak kan yang terlihat seksi .

lalu dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian dalam , baju seragamnya , dan celana jeans panjang hitam .

namun ketika Sehun akan memakai bajunya dia baru ingat dia tak melihat sosok Luhan di kamarnya bahkan ketika dia bangun dia sudah menemukan ranjang nya sudah kosong dan rapih.

Sehun pun seketika panik mendadak dan tak jadi memakai baju nya .

" LUHAN "

" Aishh kemana dia " ujar nya khawatir

" Tunggu . apa dia Pergi ?? " ucap nya dengan mata tiba tiba melotot

" ANDWAE ! tidak mungkin " jeritnya langsung meninggalkan kamar itu .

Dan Sehun Tak menyadari jika dia masih toples dan bagian bawah masih menggunakan Handuk .

" HYUNG KAU DISINI "

( _Tidak Ada_ )

" LUHAN HYUNG "

(Tidak Ada )

" HYUNG KAU DI MAN—bau apa ini ? ini seperti bau makanan dan berasal dari dapur . apa mungkin – "

Ketika Sehun sedang mencari Luhan tiba tiba dia mencium harum aroma makanan dan itu berasal dari dapurnya dengan rasa penasaran pun dia akhirnya pergi kedapur .

dan di dapur pun akhirnya dia melihat seseorang dengan pakaian kemeja putih lengan panjang yang nampak kebesaran dan bokser abu abu bahkan kepala orang itu dililit oleh perban orang itu sedang berkutat dengan alat masak di dapur Sehun sambil bernyanyi ria . dan sudah pasti jika orang itu adalah LuHan .

Sehun pun bernafas lega karena ternyata Luhan masih di rumahnya . dan dia pun langsung memanggilnya

" Luhan "

Dan yang di panggilpun berbalik

" Eh Sehun ah kau sud-- KYAAAAA !! "

Ketika Luhan sedang menjawab tiba tiba dia berteriak , mundur dan memejamkan matanya . sementara Sehun dia jadi panik tiba tiba karena jeritan Luhan

" HYUNG KAU KENAPA " Ucap Sehun Khawatir sambil mendekati Luhan

 _Bug!!_

tapi ternyata yang di dekati malah melemparnya dengan sandal rumahan yang sedang dia pakai dan benda itu mengenai badan Sehun

" AWW !! YA !! Hyung kau kenapa " Tanya Sehun sambil mengaduh kesakitan tetapi ternyata bukan nya pergi Sehun malah mendekati Luhan

" Pergi bodoh ! Jangan Mende—YAA !! "

 _Bug !!_

" AWW !! YA ! HYUNG KAU KENAPA ?? " Pekik Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya

" KAU GILA "

" MWO ?? " Gumam Sehun tak paham

" KAU MENGHAMPIRIKU DENGAN KEADAAN TELANJANG " Teriak Luhan

" Ne ?? " Cengo Sehun

" KAUUU – " Umpat Luhan

" A-apa M-maksud mu Hyung " Tanya Sehun gugup

" LIHAT TUBUH MU BODOH "

Dengan wajah resah dan meneguk ludah Sehun melihat pada Tubuh nya dengan perlahan lahan dan tiba tiba matanya melotot ternyata dia hanya menggunakan Underwall saja dan ternyata handuk nya hilang tak tau kemana .

sepertinya dia lepas saat Sehun mencari Luhan seperti orang kesetanan tadi .

" YA TUHAN ! KEMANA HANDUKKU " Teriak Sehun panik

Lalu Sehun pun berlari pergi kekamarnya sambil menutupi daerah terlarang nya itu dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri membelakangi dengan muka memerah seperti tomat busuk .

Oww Luhan sepertinya matamu sudah mendapatkan sarapan pagi ini .

 **TBC**

Mau tau cerita selanjutnya ? tetap baca dan komen ya :D

\- Terimakasih -


	8. First Day The work Oh Sehun

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 **10 menit kemudian**

Setelah kejadian yang menghebohkan di dapur itu Luhan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasak nya yang sempat tertunda tadi , bahkan dia kembali bernyanyi ria sambil menjajarkan makanan itu di atas meja makan yang berukuran lumayan kecil tapi lumayan muat untuk 2 orang sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu .

ketika Luhan sedang menyiapkan makanan itu terdengar suara langkah seseorang yang Luhan ketahui itu adalah Suara langkah kaki dari pemilik rumah itu yang tidak lain Sehun .

Bukannya berjalan ke dapur tetapi Sehun malah pergi melewati dapur itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya dengan tergesa gesa . ketika dia akan membuka pintu terdengarlah suara seseorang meneriakinya yang tak lain itu adalah Luhan .

" YAAAAAA !! " Teriak Luhan sambil mendekat pada Sehun

Sehun pun berhenti lalu berbalik ..

" M-mwo ?? " Tanya nya setengah gugup

" Kau mau kemana , aku sudah memasakan makanan untuk kita makan berdua " kata Luhan dengan nada setengah memarahi

" M-mian hyung ini sudah hampir memasuki jam kerja aku bisa telat "

" Apa lagi ini hari pertama aku berkerja " lirih Sehun dalam Hati

" Kalau begitu kau bekal saja " Ucap Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan menuntun nya kembali ke dapur

Sehun tak menjawab apa apa dia hanya menuruti apa yang teman serumahnya itu katakan dan sepertinya dia masih merasa malu dengan kejadian di dapur beberapa menit yg lalu itu .

Sementara Luhan sibuk mengemas makanan yang dia buat dan Sehun sendiri sibuk melihat jam tangan nya sambil duduk menunggu Luhan mengemas bekal makanan untuknya .

" Jaaaaaaaa ! sudah selesai " Pekik Luhan girang

Mendengar itu Sehun pun bergegas berdiri dan pergi menghampiri Luhan .

" Sudah selesai hyung ?? "

" Ne . ini jangan lupa di makan Arraso "

Sehun mengangguk dan memasukan bekal itu ke paperbag dan pamit untuk pergi .

" Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu hyung "

Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan di rumah nya .

" Hati – hati Ne " Teriak Luhan

Setelah Sehun pergi , Luhan pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu . jaga jaga ada orang masuk ke rumah itu, karena bahaya jika orang lain menemukan nya .

masih mending jika yang bertemu dengan nya itu orang yang tak mengenalnya , tapi jika dia adalah salah satu fans nya bisa bisa dia bisa melapor pada media dan wartawan serta rekan rekan nya atau orang tua nya akan datang dan membawa pergi dia kembali ke china . dan dia belum siap untuk kembali ke kehidupan nya . dia hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran nya dari dunia hiburan dan sepertinya Luhan masih troumah dengan insiden kecelakaan yang nyaris membuat dia kehilangan nyawanya itu .

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang duduk di kursi dengan kaki yang di silangkan dan tangan memegang toples berisi cemilan kue sambil menonton tv seorang diri di kamar Sehun .

" Wahhh apa tak ada acara yang mengasikan " gerutu Luhan sambil tangan kiri memegang remot tv itu dan memindahkan channel dan tangan kanan memeluk toples yang berisi cemilan

" Ayolah aku sedang bosan " gerutunya lagi

Channel 21

( _Iklan_ )

Channel 18

( _Iklan_ )

" Aishhhhh mengapa iklan semua , ck membosan kan " gerutunya langsung mematikan tv itu dan tak sadar juga jika toples yang berisi cemilan kue milik Sang pemilik rumah pun telah habis tak tersisa

" Astaga !! ternyata habis , bagaimana ini pasti Sehun akan memarahiku " ujarnya khawatir

Dan Luhan pun menghela nafas mau tak mau dia harus berterus terang pada Sehun

" Haahhhhhhhhh , oke aku akan bilang padanya jika aku yang menghabiskan cemilan itu " ujarnya lesu

Sementara di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan studio seorang lelaki berkulit putih seperti porselin dengan kartu nama OH SEHUN itu sedang sibuk mengedit beberapa gambar hasil pemotretan beberapa menit lalu .

dia terlihat begitu teliti sekali dengan tatapan melihat pada monitor dan tangan nya sibuk menggerakkan Mouse .

untungnya tadi dia tidak terlambat tapi jika dia datang 2 menit lagi sudah pasti dia akan terlambat di hari pertama dia bekerja ini , mungkin bisa di simpulkan dia datang tepat waktu .

sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaan tiba tiba seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menggunakan kacamata hitam sambil mulut bersiul mendekat ke arah meja kerja Sehun sambil tangan nya memutar mutar flashdist .

" Aku ingin mengambil foto yg sudah di edit untuk ku print sekarang "

ucapnya sambil menyodorkan flashdist itu pada Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun

Sehun yang sedang bekerja pun menghentikan pekerjaan nya sesaat

" Mian , aku baru menyelesaikannya setengah "

" _Perasaanku_ _atau memang_ _suara Minki_ _berbeda_ " ujap pria itu dalam hati

" kalau begitu mana berikan saja " ucap pria itu masih tidak menatap lawan bicaranya

" oke "

Sehun pun mengambil flashdist itu lalu mengcopy beberapa foto , sementar pria itu masih bingung dengan sosok yang di mintai foto itu . Sehun pun mengembalikan flashdist nya itu kepada pria itu .

dan pria itu tak sengaja memegang tangan Sehun dan merasa ada yang aneh

 _" ini benar benar aneh sekali perasaan ku minki bersuara lembut dan tangan nya lembut ini bertangan kekar seperti tangan pria " ucap pria itu dalam hati_

Karena penasaran pria berkacamata itu pun melihat pada orang yang baru saja dia mintai foto tersebut . dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat yang dia jabati tangan bukan choi minki melainkan seorang pemuda berwajah datar yang nyaris menyamai Triplek .

" OMONA " ujar pria itu terkejut sambil melepas jabatan tangan nya

" Wae ? " jawab Sehun sambil mengernyit aneh

" Ka-kau siapa ? dimana minki ku ? " Ujar pria itu sewot

" Minki ? Nugu ya ? "

" Perempuan yang menempati meja ini " ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk meja Sehun

" Oh aku tidak tau . aku hanya karyawan baru , dan seseorang bernama Chen menempatkan ku di sini " Ujar Sehun Santai

" MWORAGO ?? " Teriak Pria itu sambil membuka kacamatanya

Pria itu pun mengepalkan tangannya dan wajah memerah menahan marah

" mmmm chogio kau baik baik saja kah ? " Tanya Sehun sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya kedepan pria itu

 _Namun ..._

" AISHHHHH JJINJA . DASAR SI MUKA KOTAK ITU SLALU MEMBUATKU NAIK DARAH LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MEMUTILASI SEMUA PELIHARAAN BEBEK MU ITUUUU " Amuk Pria itu frustasi dan berlalu pergi

Pria itu pun pergi dari meja Sehun sambil mengumpat serapah kan orang yang menurut Sehun sebutkan tadi . sementara Sehun tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya .

" Dasar orang aneh " gumamnya

 **TBC**

hai aku balik lagi , apa ada yg nunggu ff ini kah ?? ngga ada kah hikss T_T

pkoknya buat kalian yg masih stay baca ff ini makasih bangettttttttt ya dan makasih udh riview juga *

masih pngen lanjut kah ? silahkan isi kolom riview okeyy ;)

\- Terimakasih -


	9. I Love You Hyung

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

MC GRUP adalah perusahaan majalah besar di Seoul , korea selatan . dan di pimpin oleh seorang pemimpin yang baik , ramah jujur , dan luar biasa cerdas .

Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa di panggil Suho itu adalah salah satu Ceo yang masih muda usia nya . Keluarga nya memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di 3 negara yaitu Korea Jepang , dan china. dan ke 3 perusahaan tersebut memiliki berbeda bidang usaha .

perusahaan di korea bergerak di bidang majalah , perusahaan di jepang bergerak di bidang departemen store , sementara perusahaan di china bergerak di bidang sekolah .

dan masing masing perusahaan tersebut di pegang oleh keluarga suho . di jepang di pegang oleh ibu nya yaitu kim hyeoseo di china dipegang oleh ayahnya kim hyunseuk dan di korea di pegang oleh suho sendiri .

untuk adik atau kaka sendiri suho tidak punya karena dia anak tunggal .

 **OoO**

 _Kringgggggggggggg_

tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore Sehun yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan computernya terganggu oleh suara bising yang di ketahui itu adalah bel tanda berhentinya menyelesaikan pekerjaan .

selesai atau tidak dia harus menyelesaikan nya hari senin karena besok hari minggu . itu artinya dia libur .

lantas dia pun membereskan barang barang nya pulpen , handphone dan tempat makan yg di berikan oleh Luhan tadi pagi dan sekarang isinya kosong karena tadi sewaktu istirahat dia memakan nya di meja kerja nya lagian di ruangan itu hanya Sehun sendiri . lalu dia memasukan nya kedalam tas nya .

" Sudah selesai ! waktunya pulang " Gumam Sehun

Akhirnya Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut melewati lorong gedung tersebut dilihatnya setiap ruangan sudah kosong hanya meninggalkan beberapa kariyawan yang kerja lembur .

tak terasa sampailah dia di depan pintu lift lalu dia memencetnya dan masuk kedalam lift itu .

Tingg ..

Pintu akhirnya terbuka menandakan sudah sampai di lantai bawah , lalu Sehun kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar .

ketika sampai di halte depan gedung tempatnya bekerja di lihatnya 2 petugas informasi yang kemarin sempat dia Temui .

dan sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang , lalu dia menyapa mereka .

" hmm Haii kyungso ssi , baekhyun ssi " sapa Sehun

Mereka pun berbalik ..

" 0hh Hai " sapa Kyungsoo

" 0hhh Hai Sehun ssi , kau belum pulang ? " Tanya baekhyun

" ini aku akan pulang sedang menunggu bis . lalu kenapa kalian belum pulang ? " Tanya Sehun

" Kami sedang menunggu Ojeg Cinta kami menjemput " ceplos baekhyun

" HaH ?? " cengo Sehun

Kyungsoo malu mendengar ucapan teman nya tersebut langsung menyenggol nya

" Awwww !! "

" Bicara Yang benar Bacon " Bisik kyungsoo sambil melototi baekhyun

" Mian mulutku keceposan eh maksudku keceplosan" bisik baekhyun kepada kyungsoo

Lalu dia pun menghadap kembali dan berbicara kepada Sehun

" Hehe Maksud kami , kami sedang menunggu jemputan kami " cengir Baekhyun

" Ouhhh begitu " Gumam Sehun

Tak terasa asik berbincang dengan 2 orang itu Bis yang di tunggu Sehun pun tiba di halte tersebut. Sehun pun langsung pamit

" hmm bis nya sudah datang aku duluan ya baekhyun ssi kyungsoo ssi " pamit Sehun

" Oh iya hati hati di jalan " ujar Kyungsoo

" Sampai jumpa hari senin Sehun ssi " ucap Baekhyun

Sehun pun menaiki bis itu lalu dia duduk di bangku paling belakang . karena keadaan bis sangat ramai mungkin karena ini jam pulang bekerja .

Tak terasa perlahan lahan penumpang dalam bis berkurang karena sebagaian dari penumpang sudah turun kini hanya menyisakan Sehun dan 5 orang lain . hanya sekitar 5 menit lagi sampai tapi bis yang di tumpanginya itu berhenti secara tiba tiba dan mengagetkan semua penumpang terkecuali Sehun .

" Kenapa ini ? " Tanya Sehun dalam hati

" Ada apa ini mengapa bis nya berhenti Ahjushi ? " Tanya anak sekolah yang duduk di belakang Sehun

" Mohon maaf sepertinya Macet " jawab sang pengemudi bis

" Macet ? mengapa macet mendadak seperti ini tidak seperti biasanya macet di wilayah ini ? " Ujar ibu ibu yg duduk di pinggir Sehun

" Saya juga tidak tahu , saya akan memeriksa kedepan harap semuanya tenang " Ujar sang pengemudi bis

Lalu pengemudi bis itu pun keluar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi .

3 menit Kemudian ...

Sang pengemudi pun kembali ke dalam bis , lalu langsung di suguhi beberapa pertanyaan dari para penumpang .

" Bagaimana ahjushi apa ada sesuatu terjadi " Tanya Sehun

" Di depan sedang di adakan pemeriksaan katanya tadi siang di temukan mayat di sebelah rumah warga dan katanya sih itu mayat korban kecelakaan pesawat yang terpental dari atas pesawat . didekat jasad pun ditemukan kursi penumpang pesawat " ucap sang pengemudi bis

" Ya Tuhan ! Kasian sekali dia pasti keluarganya sangat sedih " ucap ibu ibu yang duduk di sebelah Sehun

" Iya saya tadi sempat melihat jenazah nya dan saya tidak tega melihatnya . dan katanya polisi akan memeriksa di setiap sudut halaman depan rumah warga di takutkan ada jasad lain yang tertinggal " ujar sang pengemudi bis

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung kaget dan teringat kepada seseorang yang berada di rumah nya . dan dia pun bertanya kepada sang pengemudi bis itu .

" Ahjushi apa ini masih lama ? "

" Sepertinya , sepertinya ini akan lama mungkin saya hanya akan mengantar sampai sini saja "

" Ya sudah ahjushi tidak apa saya akan berjalan kaki saja . lagian rumah saya sudah hampir dekat " ucap Sehun

" Saya juga ahjushi anak saya sudah menunggu di rumah " ucap penumpang lain

Akhirnya semua penumpang dalam bis itu pun turun di tengah jalan dan berjalan kaki sampai rumah mereka karena kawasan jalan itu sudah di blokkkade oleh polisi .

Sesudah turun dari bis Sehun pun lari dengan kencang sampai rumahnya . dia sempat ditanya oleh salah satu polisi sebelum memasuki kawasan rumah nya , tapi dia menjelaskan bahwa dia penghuni salah satu penghuni rumah di daerah itu .

Lalu dia pun di izinkan masuk . sesampainya di depan gerbang rumahnya Sehun membuka gembok pada gerbang rumahnya itu masuk dan menguncinya dengan rapat . lalu dia mengambil kunci pintu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya dan membukanya kebetulan dia mempunyai kunci cadangan rumahnya itu .

dia masuk dan mengunci pintu nya lagi .

Dia membuka sepatu dan kos kaki nya dan menyimpan nya pada rak dengan terburu buru . lalu dia pun berteriak mencari seseorang yang kemarin sempat dia selamatkan .

" LUHAN HYUNG ?? "

" LUHAN HYUNG KAU DI MANA ?? "

" HYUNG KAU DIMANA?? "

Yang di teriyaki akhirnya muncul sambil mengucek mata dan menguap seperti khas orang baru bangun tidur .

" Huwaa ada apa kau teriak teriak kau menggangg-- "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya seseorang memeluknya dengan erat sekali dan itu membuat Luhan terkejut

" Syukurlah kau masih disini Hyung Ku kira kau meninggalkan aku " Gumam Sehun sambil memeluk dan menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan

" HaH ? Sehun ah kau kenapa ? apa yang kau katakan ? "

" Biarkan seperti ini kumohon Sayang " bisik Sehun

" O-Oke t-erserah kau saja " lirih Luhan dengan muka semu memerah

Lumayan lama Sehun memeluk Luhan dan itu membuat kaki Luhan pegal . Dalam Hati Luhan berdoa ' semoga ini cepat berakhir '

Luhan pun kembali pada kenyataan , Sehun memutar badan Luhan dan kini mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat .

Bahkan Luhan sendiri bisa merasakan nafas dari pemuda di depan nya itu . Luhan hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang pria di hadapan nya ini akan lakukan walaupun dalam hati dia sudah sangat " LEMAS " dengan tatapan pria itu .

" Hyung ?? " Bisik Sehun

" Hmm " gumam Luhan

" Saranghae " bisik Sehun

 **CUPPP**

Butuh waktu beberapa menit Luhan menyerap apa yang terjadi . pria yang menyandang fans nya lakukan kepadanya . Sehun menciumnya secara tiba tiba tepat di bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh perasaan Luhan tak membalas ciuman itu dia berpikir ' Oh tidak ciuman pertama ku tlah musnah ' Tapi sesuatu membuat dia kembali terkejut

GUBRAKKK !!!

" YA TUHAN SEHUN AH "

 **TBC!**


	10. kenyataan yg menyakitkan

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

 _Sebelumnya :_

GUBRAKKK !!!

" YA TUHAN SEHUN AH "

 **New Chapter :**

Tak disangka sebuah kardus besar tiba tiba terjatuh dari atas lemari menimpa Sehun hingga dia terjatuh ke bawah . Karena ketika saat posisi ciuman tadi dirinya dan Luhan tepat berdiri membelakangi lemari itu , dan posisi sehun sendiri kebetulan dekat lemari itu .

Luhan yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok dan menyingkirkan kardus itu dari kepala Sehun , sementara Sehun meringis kesakitan karena sepertinya isi dari kardus itu menimpa kepala Sehun .

" YA TUHAN SEHUN AH "

" kau baik baik saja " ucap Luhan terlihat khawatir

" Awwwwwwwww !! Kepalaku sakit uhhhhhh benda apa yg jatuh pada kepalaku Hyung " ucap Sehun sambil meringis memenggangi kepalanya

" A-anu kardus itu yang terjatuh dari atas lemari sepertinya Sehun " jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah benda kotak berwarna coklat itu

" MWO ? " ucap Sehun terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah pada benda itu

" YA!! kenapa Kardus itu bisa terjatuh hyung padahal aku menyimpannya dengan benar " Sewot Sehun

" Aku pun tidak tau Sehun ah aku baru 1 hari tinggal di rumah ini " jawab Luhan

" Ah kau benar , lalu kenapa ini bisa terjatuh aneh sekali . Apa di rumah ku ada tikus Hyung " tanya Sehun sambil melotot

Tak lama setelah Sehun bertanya , terdengarlah suara

 _Guk Guk Guk_

" Sehun ah apa kau memelihara hewan ? " gumam Luhan masih dengan berjongkok sambil menatap Sehun

" Ne . Ah seben -- "

Sehun tak menuruskan ucapan nya dia dengan cepat mengalihkan penglihatan nya ke atas lemari sambil melotot , Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ke atas lemari .

" VIVIIIII ! JADI INI PERBUATAN MU HEWAN SIALANNNNNNNN " Amuk Sehun

Luhan yg melihat itu pun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan nya ke atas lemari itu .

" OmO lucunya " gumam Luhan

Sehun pun lekas segera berdiri tapi tak di duga anjing putih dengan bulu keriting itu lari terbirit birit menuju pintu keluar .

Sehun yg melihat itu langsung berlari mengejar peliharaan nya itu sambil berteriak lagi layaknya orang kesurupan .

" YAAAA !! MAU KEMANA KAU AKU BERJANJI JIKA AKU MENANGKAPMU AKU AKAN MENGURUNG DALAM KANDANG MU SELAMA 1 BULAN VIVI " Amuk Sehun sambil berlari mengejar vivi dengan wajah memerah karena marah

" HaHaHa Unik sekali peliharaan nya " ucap Luhan sambil tertawa

Melihat Sehun yg sibuk mengejar ViVi sampai membuat Luhan rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak bahak melihatnya tapi seketika tawa nya berhenti dia melupakan sesuatu .

" ASTAGA ! ini Jam berapa ? aku lupa aku belum mandi dan memasak sesuatu untuk Sehun "

" Aku akan mandi dulu dan di lanjutkan memasak makanan untuk Sehun "

Setelah itu Luhan lantas dengan cepat berdiri dan pergi ke dapur membuat sesuatu yg bisa di makan untuk Sehun di dapur . Ya meskipun dia hanya bisa memasak Air , nasi, Ramen , telur dadar , dan sup saja .

 **OoooO**

Pukul 20 : 20 kst

 **BRUGH !**

Suara pintu depan tertutup sedikit kasar , menandakan seseorang telah kembali dan tidak lain orang itu adalah Sehun . Dengan wajah yang tampak lelah dan kesal namja itu mendekat menuju dapur dan mengambil gelas dan air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya .

" Kau sudah kembali " Tanya Luhan

" Ne " gumam Sehun sambil mengambil gelas dan air

Lalu dia meminumnya dengan rakus sepertinya dia sangat haus

Gluk gluk gluk

" Ah segar sekali " gumam Sehun

" Aku harap kau tidak menyembelih hewan peliharaan mu itu hihi " ucap Luhan sambil terkikik

" Bahkan aku tidak bisa menangkapnya " gumam Sehun sambil menyender di samping kulkas

Setelah itu Sehun Tak sengaja mencium harum makanan di pinggir nya yang di ketahui itu adalah masakan milik luhan yang hampir matang .

" Hyung Kau yg memasak ini ?" Tanya Sehun menunjuk masakan itu

" Ya Tentu saja . Wae ? " ujar luhan

" Aku baru mengetahui satu fakta tentang dirimu ternyata kau bisa memasak " jawab Sehun masih berdiri di samping kulkas sambil melihat Luhan memasak

" Aku memang bisa memasak tapi hanya Air , nasi, Ramen , telur dadar , dan sup saja hihihi " jawab Luhan sambil terkikik

" Tapi aku melihat biodata mu di internet kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak hyung " tanya Sehun lagi

" Aku memang tidak bisa memasak sebelumnya tetapi seseorang mengajarkan ku " jawab Luhan sambil tetap focus memasak

" Ohhhhh " gumam Sehun

" Sehun ah Bersihkan lah dulu badan mu , nanti kembali lah kesini kita akan makan bersama " ujar Luhan yg sibuk memasukan telur dadar ke piring

" ayeyy Ne Hyung " ujar Sehun semangat berlalu pergi

" hihi anak itu terkadang seperti bocah juga sikapnya " ucap Luhan selesai memasak lalu dia menaruh piring yg berisi telur dadar itu di meja makan

" Selesai . Ah ruang depan pasti masih berantakan aku membereskan nya dulu saja sambil menunggu Sehun " gumam Luhan

Sehun pergi menuju kamar mandi . Sementara Luhan selesai memasak dia langsung ke ruangan depan membereskan kardus yg terjatuh lalu memasukan isinya kembali kedalam kardus itu lalu menyimpan kembali keatas lemari dan mengambil tas Sehun dan menaruh nya di kamar Sehun .

sepertinya mereka melupakan moment manis beberapa menit tadi haha.

 **OoooO**

10 menit Kemudian

" Hyung Ayo makan "

Setelah Luhan membersihkan ruangan depan Luhan langsung pergi ke dapur karena Sehun memanggilnya

" Dari mana kau ? " Tanya Sehun

" Ah aku habis membereskan ruangan depan Sehun ah " jawab Luhan

" Ouhh " gumam Sehun

" Ayo makan cepat nanti makanan nya dingin tidak enak " ujar Luhan mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi dan telur dadar nya ke piring lalu memberinya kepada Sehun

" Gomawo Hyung " gumam Sehun

" ne " ucap Luhan

Suasana di ruangan makan terlihat tenang tak ada yg berbicara hanya terdengar suara alat makan yg terdengar . Dan sampai Sehun bersuara

" Hyung perban di kepalamu belum kau ganti ? "

" Ah aku lupa Sehun " ucap Luhan tersenyum sambil memegang perban di kepalanya

" Ck ck kau pelupa juga ternyata "

" Aku juga manusia Sehun tentu bisa lupa"

" Ne ne arra " ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan

Selesai menghabiskan makannya lalu Sehun berjalan menaruh piring bekas dirinya ke wastapel dan mengambil 2 gelas dan air putih dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkan air itu pada gelas untuk dirinya dan untuk Luhan juga

" Ah kenyang " gumam Luhan

" Sudah selesai ?" Tanya sehun

" Tentu saja " jawab Luhan sambil berlalu pergi menaruh piring ke wastapel

Sehun hanya memperhatikan apa yg dilakukan Luhan sambil duduk di meja makan . tentu saja sambil menatap wajah Luhan rasanya bagian itu sulit untuk di lewatkan bukan .

Namun Pada saat Luhan akan mencuci piring piring kotor itu tiba tiba saja Sehun bertanya pada nya

" Hyung kau mau apa " tanya Sehun

" Aku akan mencuci piring tentu saja " jawab Luhan

Tiba tiba Sehun turun dari meja lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur namun itu tak lama karna Luhan melepaskan nya dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas

" YAA! Kau mau bawa aku kemana ? Lepaskan aku akan mencuci piring piring itu dulu"

Sehun pun langsung menatap Luhan dan menghela nafas

" hahhh , tak usah di cuci besok saja sekarang kau istirahat kau sudah banyak melakukan sesuatu aku takut kau sakit dan kita ganti perban pada kepalamu kau mengerti " ujar Sehun dengan lembut

" Oh oke tapi biarkan aku minum dulu . Aku belum minum sejak selesai makan tadi "

" Oke silahkan "

Luhan pun pergi mengambil minum di meja makan yg tadi di tuangkan oleh Sehun . Lalu pergi menghampiri Sehun lagi .

" Sudah selesai ? " tanya Sehun

" Nee " jawab Luhan

" Ayo " ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dan memegang tangan Luhan membawanya ke kamarnya

Waktu menunjukan pukul 21 : 15 malam Mereka pun tiba di kamar , lalu Sehun menyuruh luhan duduk di sofa di kamarnya dan menyalakan tv . Sementara dia mengambil kotak p3k nya tak lama dia kembali dan mulailah dia membuka perban di kepala Luhan

" Aww , sakit Sehun ah pelan pelan " ucap luhan

" Ah mian Hyung luka mu belum kering ternyata , seharusnya ini harus di jait sebab saat kau terjatuh kepala mu tergores paku jadi agak sobek " ujar Sehun sambil mengoleskan salep antibiotic

" D - di jait ? " tanya Luhan menelan liur sambil menatap wajah Sehun

" Ya . Kurasa luka di bagian lain sudah sembuh sisanya di bagain jidatmu saja hyung karena bagian ini yg terkena goresan paku " ucap Sehun

" Awwwwww jangan di tekan " ujar Luhan hampir menangis

" Sakitkah ? "

" ndee " jawab Luhan cemberut

" Mian hehe " ujar Sehun terkikik

Setelah dia rasa sudah cukup lalu dia menutup nya dengan perban dan plester .

" Oke Selesai , Get Well Soon hyung " ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan senyuman dan mengusap rambut nya

" Gomawoo Sehun ah , kau sudah membantu ku dan merawatku dengan baik di sini " ucap Luhan menatap Sehun

Lalu Sehun tersenyum dan membelai wajah Luhan

" Itu sudah jadi tugasku untuk melindungi dan merawat idolaku " jawab Sehun

" Sehun Ahhh hikss " gumam Luhan langsung mengahambur memeluk Sehun

" Aku bahkan tidak tau apa jadinya jika aku jatuh di tempat lain hiks m-mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengan mu hiksss "

" Hey tenanglah Hyung yg penting sekarang kau selamat dan masih hidup arra " ucap Sehun sambil menenangkan Luhan yg menangis di pelukannya

" Aku hanya takut Sehun ah hikss , aku benar benar takut hikssss "

" Tenanglah okey "

Lalu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan membasuh air mata Luhan dengan tangan nya .

" Nah sekarang aku akan menaruh kotak p3k ini dan membuat coklat panas supaya kau baik okey "

" Ndee" jawab Luhan mengangguk

Sehun pun berlalu pergi ke dapur

Tinggal lah Luhan sendirian di kamar itu , duduk di sofa sambil menonton film di tv saat dia sedang asik menonton film itu break iklan dan menggantikan berita .

" _Berita_ _kali ini datang_ _dari aktor penyanyi_ tampan _XI LUHAN_ . _Polisi menemukan_ _topi_ baju _milik aktor_ _Xi Luhan_ _di Sungai_ _Han._ _polisi dan dari pihak keluarga serta agensi Luhan pun_ _datang ke TKP dan itu di benarkan oleh sang agensi_ _bahwa baju dan topi itu milik aktor itu . kemungkinan Luhan telah tewas karena terjatuh ke dalam air_ kemungkinan Luhan _terbawa arus sungai Han sebab saat kejadian sedang turun hujan deras dan angin. kita ketahui pesawat yg di naiki oleh actor sekaligus penyanyi XI LUHAN_ _kecelakaan kemarin Lusa dan mengakibatkan korban jiwa termasuk aktor XI Luhan sendiri yg di nyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan ini_. _Sekian berita dari kami sampai jumpa 1 jam lagi_ "

Sehun yg sudah dari tadi selesai dengan urusan nya di dapur tampak kaget mendengar berita tersebut dia hanya diam di depan pintu masuk kamarnya sambil mendengarkan berita itu . Lalu tak lama dia memasuki kamar nya membawa tubuhnya mendekati pria manis yg sedang duduk melamun sesudah mendengar berita itu .

" Sehun ah ? "

" Ne Hyung ? "

" Jadi aku sudah Mati ? " tanya Luhan dengan nada putus asa dan wajah berlinang air mata

 **TBC !**

hai hai aku kembali

makasih banget yg masih Stay nunggu ff aku . Dan makasih yg udah komen

Mohon maaf kalau masih ada bahasa yg mungkin terbalik atau typo karena saya bukan makhluk yg sempurna :(

Jangan lupa tetap tinggalkan jejak ya kalau udah baca :)

Khamsahamnida :)


	11. SomeOne's Feelings

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

HUNHAN STORY

-

-

-

Happy Reading

Sebelumnya :

" Sehun ah ? "

" Ne Hyung ? "

" Jadi aku sudah Mati ? " tanya Luhan dengan nada putus asa

 **Chapter 11**

" Jadi aku sudah Mati sehun ahh " tanya Luhan dengan nada putus asa

" aa i-itu -- kau bicara apa Hyung kau masih hidup itu tidak benar Arra haha , sekarang minumlah coklat panas ini aishh ini sudah hampir dingin cepat minumlah " Ujar Sehun memberi gelas yg berisi coklat panas itu dengan tersenyum

" Aishhhhhh Jjinja !! dasar berita sialan kau membuat awan yg cerah kembali mendung " Gerutu Sehun pelan sambil mematikan Tv itu

Luhan pun menerima gelas yg berisi coklat itu dan lalu meminumnya

" Kau sudah selesai ? Kajja kita ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi bersama hyung " ucap Sehun mengambil gelas itu lalu menarik Luhan keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi

Tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi

" t-tapi aku harus menaru gelas ini dulu ke dapur sehun ah " ucap Luhan

" Tidak usah biar aku saja yg menaruh gelas ini sekarang kau masuklah lalu cuci kaki dan gosok gigi mu nanti aku menyusul oke " ujar Sehun

" O-oke " jawab Luhan

" Good Boy " ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Luhan lalu pergi ke dapur

Ooo **O**

Luhan pun memasuki kamar mandi dan diam di depan wastapel sambil menatap dirinya di cermin

" Astaga , ada apa dengan wajahku rasanya seperti roti yang sedang di kukus " gumam Luhan sambil memegang kedua pipi nya

" A-ah i-itu tidak mungkin tidak mungkin . Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya iya tidak mungkin hahaha "

" Apa Mungkin Aku mencintainya " gumam Luhan dengan mata melotot

" ANDWAEEE " Pekik Luhan

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dibarengi munculnya Sehun sambil membawa bungkus sikat gigi baru hal itu mengagetkan Luhan dan fantasi aneh nya dengan posisi masih memegang pipinya

" kenapa kau memegangi pipi mu Hyung , pipi mu tidak akan lari tenang saja" ujar Sehun santai

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan memajukan kan bibirnya

Lalu Sehun membuka bungkus sikat gigi itu dan memberikan nya pada Luhan .

" Apa " tanya Luhan

" untuk mu . Sikat itu untukmu tidak mungkin kau menggunakan sikat gigi bekas diriku bukan . Kecuali jika kau ingin merasakan bekas mulutku " ujar Sehun menyeringai

" M-m-mwo k-kau bicara apa sih aishhhhh " Gumam Luhan dengan wajah yang nampak memerah sambil membawa sikat gigi itu dengan cepat

Lalu dia memakai sikat gigi yg di berikan oleh sehun sementara sehun sedang menggosok gigi nya dan sepertinya dia hampir selesai . sesekali Sehun melihat ke arah luhan melalui ekor matanya dan tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan dia terkikik .

Dan Saat Luhan sedang menggosok giginya tiba tiba sehun berbicara .

" Aku baru tahu ternyata kau jika menggosok gigi tidak menggunakan pasta gigi hyung " ucap Sehun sambil berkumur

" M-Mwo a-apa -- "

Luhan tak sengaja melihat ke cermin dan barulah dia sadar

" Astaga Aku lupa menggunakan pasta giginya "

" Hahaha ! Aku duluan Hyung " ujar sehun berlalu sambil tertawa

lalu dia pergi meninggal kan Luhan di kamar mandi itu yg sedang menggerutu .

#Kau memalukan Luhan T_T

 **OoooO**

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah kembali dari kamar mandi . Dengan gerakan agak lambat dia membuka pintu kamar Sehun

Cklekk !

Lalu dia memasuki kamar sehun dengan langkah yg sangat pelan seperti tikus yg akan mencuri makanan dan menutup pintu nya kembali .

" kenapa kau lama sekali Hyung kau BAB dulu kah ? " tanya Sehun sambil membaca buku dan menyender pada tembok

" a-ah a-aku tadi ingin kencing dulu "

" ohhhh . Yasudah cepat naik ke tempat tidur lalu tidur ini sudah hampir tengah malam hyung "

" ookke "

Lalu sehun menyudahi acara membaca nya itu dan menyimpan buku itu pada rak bukunya dan kembali ke kantung tidurnya karena ranjang nya di pakai oleh Luhan

Namun saat dia akan menutup matanya Luhan bertanya kepadanya

" Sehun ah ?"

" hmm .."

" kau sudah tidur ? "

" sudah "

" jika sudah mengapa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ? "

" karena kau membangunkan ku "

" a-ah m-mian kalau begitu aku akan tid-- "

" ada apa eohh ? "

" ti--

Ptsssssssss !!

JDERRRRR !!

" kyaaaaaaaa "

Namun pada saat Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tiba tiba lampu mati dan petir berbunyi sangat keras hingga membuat Luhan kaget dan refleks melompat dari ranjang nya menuju ke bawah dimana sehun tidur dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat .

" awwwww !! h-Hyunggg i-ini s-sesak k-kau t-terlalu e-er-rat "

" OMO . M-mian aku sangat kaget dan takut pada petir sehun ah "

" hah hahhh . Mati lampu ya ? Seben--"

" Jeballl . Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri aku sangat takut sehun ah " ucap Luhan dengan tubuh menggigil karena takut

" hey hyung tenanglah . Aku hanya akan melihat keluar jendela apa rumah yg lain juga sama mati lampu "

" o-oh kalau begitu aku ikut " ujar Luhan sambil memeluk tangan Sehun

" oke ayo "

Sehun dan Luhan pun berdiri lalu sehun mengambil lampu belajarnya di atas meja yg tak memakai listrik dan membawanya sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya lalu sehun membuka gordeng jendela itu dan melihat ke arah rumah tetangga nya . Dan ternyata sama mati Lampu . Lalu dia menutup gordeng jendela nya dan kembali berjalan menuju kantung tidur nya

" a-apa yg terjadi sehun ah ? "

" mati lampu hyung . Tenanglah ini tak akan lama kau tidurlah kembali di ranjang mu "

" tidak mauuu , aku takut tidur sendirian jika gelap dan aku takut petir datang lagi " ujar Luhan sambil mengerucut bibirnya

" lalu maksudmu kau ingin tidur dengan ku eoh " Goda sehun sambil menyeringai dan menatap Luhan dengan tangan masih memegang lampu

" B-bukan begitu aku hanya takut jika ada hantu . Ya sudah jika kau tak mengizinkan tak apa aku akan tidur sendiri "

Sehun yg mendengar itu terkikik dia hanya menggoda Luhan dan Tanpa di ketahui Luhan sehun menaruh lampu itu di pinggir ranjang nya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menggedong Luhan ala bridal style dan itu membuat Luhan refleks memeluk leher sehun karena takut terjatuh

" KYA AAA APA YG KAU LAKUKAN ? " Pekik Luhan

Lalu sehun menurunkan Luhan di ranjang nya dan menjawab

" Kita akan tidur bersama " ucap Sehun santai lalu menyusul menaiki ranjang itu dan mamakai selimbut

" K-kau t-tidak usah memaksa jika tidak m-ma --

Dengan gerakan cepat sehun mendekat kearah Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tertidur dengan sehun yg berada di atas Luhan dan jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat hingga Luhan dapat merasakan nafas sehun bahkan hidung mereka bergesekan . lalu sehun menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangan nya

" Tak Usah banyak bicara ayo kita tidur aku tidak kuat ingin tidur Hyung " bisik Sehun dengan wajah memelas di depan wajah Luhan

Deg

Deg

Deg

" Ya Tuhan . Ada apa dengan JantungKu " gumam Luhan dalam hati

Posisi sehun masih sama , dengan tatapan mata kedepan melihat ke wajah Luhan .

Tak lama kemudian dia menyingkirkan tangan nya dari mulut Luhan

" N-n-nde " ucap luhan tergagap dengan wajah memerah

" Goood " gumam sehun tersenyum

Lalu sehun menyingkir dari tubuh Luhan dan menaikan selimbut yg dia pakai bersama Luhan dan menutup matanya .

Sementara Luhan dia pun menaikan selimbutnya dengan wajah yg masih agak kaget dan tak lama kemudian dia pun menyusul sehun ke alam mimpi .

beberapa menit kemudian Hujan turun malam itu sangat deras memberikan suasana menjadi dingin namun itu tak menjadi masalah untuk dua anak adam yg tinggal di rumah itu karena mereka memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain .

OooO

Kringggggggggggggggg

Suara bising yg berasal dari benda yg di ketahui alarm itu membuat 2 pemuda yg masih tidur itu merasa terganggu . Salah satu tangan dari mereka pun akhirnya mematikan suara bising itu .

Klikkk

Sehun si pemati alarm itu akhirnya membuka matanya karena dia terasa agak terganggu dengan sorot cahaya sinar matahari yg masuk lewat jendela kamar nya yg mengenai wajahnya . Pria itu pun mengucek matanya lalu setelah kesadaran nya terkumpul dia akhirnya bangun . Tapi naas saat dia akan bangun sesuatu membuatnya menjadi sulit terbangun , dia pun melihat di mana letak sesuatu yg menahannya .

Dan ternyata betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sebuah tangan seseorang memeluk dirinya dengan erat dengan posisi wajah yg disembunyikan di dada bidang nya .

Wajahnya pun tiba tiba memerah tiba tiba ketika dia tahu yang memeluk dirinya adalah Luhan tapi itu tak bertahan lama dia langsung sadar dan memindahkan tangan itu .

Saat dia akan memindahkan tangan Luhan tiba tiba Luhan bergerak merasa terusik dengan wajah yg semakin maju kedepan bahkan hampir sejajar dengan seseorang yg dipeluknya dan itu bukan membuat dia melepaskan pelukan nya justru malah membuat memper erat pelukannya .

Sehun seseorang yg dipeluk oleh si pelaku tiba tiba diam dia benar benar terhipnotis dengan wajah pemuda yg di depannya itu . Lihatlah wajah yg tersorot cahaya matahari , hidung mancung , kulit putih yg jika di sentuh nampak lembut seperti kulit bayi , bulu mata lentik , mata indah yg terpejam , dan bibir pink yg nampak sangat kenyal .

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" Oh Tuhan! mengapa dia sangat indah sekali "

" apa benar kau manusia hyung " gumam Sehun dalam hati

Tak lama Seseorang yg memeluk dirinya pun mumbuka matanya

" S-se-sehun ah " ucap Luhan dengan mata yg nampak melotot karena terkejut

" Pagi Luhan Hyung " gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum

Saat akan menjawab wajah Luhan nampak memerah

" pa-pagi hhii " ucap luhan dengan tersenyum terpaksa

" sepertinya kau suka memeluk sesuatu saat tidur Hyung "

" a-apa maksudmu ? "

Sehun pun langsung mengarahkan pandangan nya pada tangan Luhan . Dan dengan wajah terkejut lagi Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan nya pada sehun .

" A-ah M-mian se-sehun ah "

" it's oke hyung " ujar sehun tersenyum lalu dia bangun dan turun dari ranjang

Tetapi ternyata dia kembali berbalik

" Oh ya Hyung kau mau ikut aku ke super Market aku harus membeli bahan makanan ? "

" a-aku ingin t-tapi aku takut orang orang akan mengenalku " ucap Luhan dengan raut wajah tampak sedih

" kau jangan khawatir , kau akan menggunakan -

Sehun pun pergi tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, menuju ke lemari nya dia tampak mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya pun dia menemukannya

" Ini dia , kau akan menggunakan kaca mata bulat ini , topi , dan juga masker putih ini bagaimana " ujar Sehun tersenyum

Luhan nampak berpose berpikir, dia pun akhirnya mengambil barang itu lalu memakai semua benda itu dan bercermin

" Bagaimana ? " tanya Luhan pada sehun

" hmm kau harus membuka anting hitam mu hyung kau masih terlihat seperti Luhan "

" Oke "

Lalu dia pun membuka anting nya lalu kembali menghadap sehun

" bagaimana ? "

" Good Boyy " ungkap sehun sambil mengacungkan jempol

Lalu luhan pun melepas kan kembali barang barang itu dan menyimpannya

" kalau begitu biarkan aku yg mandi terlebih dahulu arraso " ujar luhan

" oke ti-da --

" apa tadi katamu ? " tanya sehun

Tapi ketika sehun sudah bertanya ternyata Luhan sudah pergi ke kamar mandi dengan membawa pergi handuk yg akan di pakai sehun

" YAAAA ! HYUNGGGG TUNGGU AKU DULU AKU INGIN BUANG AIR HYUNGGGG "

" YA XI LUHAN BUKA PINTUNYA "

" ANDWAEEEE KAU BUANG AIR SAJA DI LUAR " Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi

" Aishhh percuma saja kau Oh Sehun dia tidak akan mau mengalah , sebaik nya aku membuat roti bakar dulu saja untuk sarapan "

Dan akhirnya pun sehun mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju dapur .

 **\- TBC -**


	12. Love And Past

Title : MY LOVE IS MY IDOL

Main Cast : HunHan and all

Cameo : Deng Shi Ying

Rate : T – M

Semilir wangi aroma Roti bakar yang tersaji di meja makan yg masih panas dan nampak terlihat juga 2 gelas susu yg masih mengebulkan uap panas nya dari dalam gelas itu tersaji di meja makan menemani piring yg berisi roti bakar itu .

" SEHUN AH KAU DIMAN- eh ada makanan " gumam Luhan

 **CKLAKK**

Tiba tiba muncullah sosok sehun berjalan ke dapur mengahampiri Luhan sambil membawa koran di tangannya

" eh Hyung kau sudah selesai "

" ne , kau dari mana aku mencari mu tadi " ujar Luhan cemberut

" tadi aku dari Luar mengambil koran dan sempat mengobrol juga dengan tetangga sebelahku "

" Ouhhhhh "

" Jika kau sudah lapar kau makanlah duluan saja hyung aku akan pergi mandi dulu "

" ahh anioo nanti kita makan bersama saja aku akan menunggu mu "

"oke kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar"

" Oke "

Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan ke ke kamar mandi sementara Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun . Sambil menunggu Sehun Luhan melihat Lihat ke ruang tamu meskipun ruangan itu nampak sempit hanya ada 3 kursi sofa tapi ruangan itu sangat rapih dan bersih .

" Sehun orangnya sangat cinta sekali dengan kebersihan hampir setiap sudut rumah ini sangat bersih dan rapih " gumam Luhan terkagung kagung

10 menit berlalu Luhan yg menunggu Sehun sudah sangat bosan dan kelaparan tapi yang di tunggu belum juga menampakkan hidungnya .

Tapi tak lama sebuah suara memanggil Luhan

" LUHAN HYUNG KAJJA MAKAN "

Luhan yg mendengar itu langsung cepat bangkit dari duduknya tapi saat Luhan sudah sampai di dapur dan saat dia menatap ke arah depan dia terdiam tiba tiba

" Ya Tuhan kenapa dia Tampan sekali " teriak Hati Luhan

Ternyata Luhan terpesona dengan Penampilan Sehun Yg menggunakan baju kemeja panjang berwarna biru telor asin dan celana jeans hitam panjang menutup kaki panjang nya . Sehun nampak benar benar berkilau bagaikan berlian di mata Luhan .

" Kau benar benar makluk Tuhan yg paling tampan dan Juga Seksi Sehun Ah " gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil setengah tidak sadar dia tersenyum miring

Sehun yang melihat Luhan yg tersenyum sambil melihat kearahnya layaknya orang gila itu jadi merinding sendiri

" Dia kenapa ? " lirih Sehun dalam hati

Tapi itu tak lama karena dia mengerti kenapa Luhan seperti itu dia pun tiba tiba menyeringai tanpa di ketahui Luhan

" Luhan Hyung sepertinya aku harus menyadarkanmu " gumam Sehun dengan seringainya

Lantas Sehun pun mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu dia pergi ke belakang Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga Luhan

" Apa Yg kau pikirkan Hyung " bisik Sehun pada telinga Luhan

Dan sepertinya Trik Sehun itu berhasil karena setelahnya Luhan langsung sadar dan melotot ke depan tiba tiba saja dia merasa tegang seluruh tubuhnya mendengar suara itu dan dia pun sadar Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat dia seperti tidak mau melepaskan pelukan nya itu .

" aku Lapar Hyung , ayo cepat makan . Ahh atau dirimu yg ingin menggantikan sarapan pagiku hmm " bisik Sehun sangat seksi di telinga Luhan

Dan dengan serentak dia membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sehun dan langsung dengan cepat pergi ke wastapel untuk mencuci tangan lalu duduk untuk memulai sarapan pagi nya dengan wajah nampak masih memerah . Sehun yg melihat itu dia terkekeh dan hampir tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi Luhan dan akhirnya pun dia menyusul Luhan sarapan .

 **OoooO**

Di sini lah sekarang mereka di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di daerah gangnam . Luhan yg ikut nampak asik memutar mutar trolli belajaan Sehun walaupun dengan terpaksa penampilannya harus tertutup

lihat lah dia menggunakan masker , kaca mata Bulat dan topi yg menutupi kepalanya meskipun begitu dia masih terlihat menggemaskan . Bahkan orang orang yg melihat tingkah Luhan itu tertawa mereka tidak sadar jika orang itu adalah seorang publik figure.

" Sehun Ah ayo kita beli daging "

" Sehun Ah aku ingin beli pencuci muka ini "

" Sehun Ahhhhh aku ingin beli Snake itu "

" Sehun Ahhh ..

" Sehun Ahh ..

Dan masih banyak lagi kata "Sehun Ah aku ingin membeli " ini dan itu hampir membuat Sehun lumayan Pusing Juga . Sepertinya uang bulannan yg dikirim orang tuanya bulan ini akan segera habis.

" Hyung "

" NE " jawab Luhan semangat

" Berhenti memilih cemilan itu terus ayo kita beli baju untukmu hyung "

" Tapi aku sangat suka cemilan ini Sehun ah " ujar Luhan memelas

Dan akhirnya pun Sehun mengalah

" Ambillah satu setelah itu mari kita ke lantai atas untuk membeli baju "

" Oke oke gomawo Sehun Ah "

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan sangat bersemangat setidaknya dia bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan pesawat beberapa hari itu .

" Sehun Ah aku suka baju di patung ini ambil ini untuk ku ne ne "

Dan Sehun pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk untuk membalasnya.

" kau suka ini Hyung ??"

" Anioo itu terlihat terlalu besar untukku "

" oke kita cari lagi "

Tapi naas saat mereka sedang asik memilih baju tiba tiba saja seseorang memanggil nama Sehun

" Sehun Ah "

Dan Sehun pun berbalik untuk menjawabnya

" Ne ada ap-- Irene "

Dan disini mereka duduk saling berhadapan di kursi tepatnya masih di kawasan tempat mereka memilih baju

Dengan Luhan duduk di sebelah Sehun yg seperti nampak gugup melihat situasi ini

" Apa kabar Sehun?? " tanya wanita yg bernama irene

" Baik " jawab Sehun dengan nada yg boleh dibilang dingin

Irene yg mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecut

" Kau terlihat berbeda Sehun "

" Mungkin "

" Cepat katakan ada perlu Apa kau kepadaku ?"

" A-aku ingin meminta maaf atas apa yg aku lakukan kepadamu waktu sekolah a-a-kku sangat menyesal "

" Ahh Apa kau baru mendapat karma dari Tuhan sehingga kau baru mengatakan nya Sekarang "

" A-aku --

Keadaan pun jadi semakin tegang Luhan yg melihat itu jadi semakin gugup dan takut terjadi apa apa bahkan dia tiba tiba mengeluarkan banyak keringat di wajahnya yg tertutup kacamata , topi , dan masker .

Sehun pun menghela nafas dalam dalam dia harus menahan emosinya terlebih dia bersama Luhan dan jangan sampai tahu irene jika pria di sebelah Sehun adalah Luhan . Setau Sehun saat masih sekolah irene adalah Fangirl Luhan bahkan dia sangat fanatic mungkin karena dia adalah perempuan .

" Sudahlah Lupakan aku sudah memaafkanmu"

" t-tapi Sehun ah apakah kita bisa mengulang kembali ke seperti semula "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Aku mencintaimu Sehun Ah sangat mencintaimu "

" Kau mencintaiku setelah kau Menolak perasaanku yg ku kubur selama 6 Thn lalu. Dan sekarang kau meminta maaf padaku atas perlakuan mu di sekolah dulu lalu kau ingin menjadi kekasihku sekarang?"

" Kau pikir aku akan tergoda dengan skenario bodo mu ini HAH ! "

" Kau Tau bagaimana rasanya kalau persaanmu yg kau pendam selama 6thn lebih tapi saat kau mengungkapkan perasaan mu kau di tolak langsung olehnya dengan alasan " Aku takut menyakitimu" padahal kau pun sudah tau jika aku mencintaimu dulu !"

" Aku tau Sehun ah hikss kau sangat sakit hati dengan diriku hikss aku sangat menyesal sungguh hikss "

" Jika kau menyesal hapuslah perasaan gilamu itu dan Lupakan diriku dan masa lalu kita sebab aku sudah melupakan nya termasuk melupakan dirimu IRENE sssi !"

" Kajja Hyung kita pergi "

" Ah ne "

Sehun pun pergi dengan Luhan yg mengikutinya di belakang sambil mendorong trolli belajaan mereka meninggalkan Irene yg masih menangis di kursi itu .

Dan perasaan Sehun pun kembali Kacau hari ini .

Mereka pun langsung pergi ke Kasir untuk membayar semua belajaan mereka .

Dan pergi dari supermarket itu .

Dalam perjalanan Luhan melihat Sehun dia nampak seperti orang yg di penuhi dengan kesedihan . Sangat berbeda sebelum dia bertemu dengan wanita itu tadi .

Luhan pun berencana akan membuat Sehun tersenyum kembali dan melupakan masalahnya

" SEHUN AHH " teriak Luhan

Sehun pun berbalik ..

" Ada apa Hyung?"

" Kita pergi kesini " ujar Luhan menunjuk sebuah tempat yg bernama "Karokean with U"

" kau mengajak ku bernyanyi ?"

" Ne KAJJA "

Luhan pun langsung menarik Sehun kedalam tempat itu lalu berhenti di kasir untuk memesan tempat .

" 1 tempat untuk kami "

" berapa lagu yg anda inginkan Tuan?"

" Hmm 100 lagu " ujar Luhan menyeringai sambil ke arah Sehun

" M-mwo?"

" YAA ! HYUNGG MENGAPA BANYAK SEKALI " Sewot Sehun

" Sudahlah kau tak perlu banyak bicara ARRA !"

" Mana dompet Mu "

Luhan pun menggeledah saku celana jeans Sehun untuk mengambil kartu Atm untuk melakukan pembayaran.

" Ah ini dia "

" ini " ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan alat pembayaran itu ke penjaga kasir

"Ini Tuan selamat bersenang senang"

" Khamsahamnida " ucap Luhan

Lalu Luhan pun menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa semua barang belanjaan itu ke dalam ruangan karoke itu

" Huwaaa Nyaman , wahhh sudah ada makanan dan minuman " ujar Luhan ceria

" Huwaaa ada soju juga "

Sehun yg melihat Tingkah Luhan itu hanya memutar matanya . Dan dia pun hanya duduk menyender pada sofa di ruangan itu sambil melihat Luhan yg mulai beraksi menyanyi .

Ps : Dengar kan dengan lagunya langsung

Lagu pun mulai terputar menyajikan intro bagian pertama lagu itu dan si rusa pun beraksi

BLACKPINK in your area

BLACKPINK in your area

Been a bad girl I know I am

And I m so hot I need a fan

I dont want a boy I need a man

Click-Clack

Badda bing badda booom

muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom

gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo

modeun namjadeureun kopiga pangpangpang

pangpang parapara pangpangpang

jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan

Hands up

nae sonen

bottle full henny

nega malloman deutdeon gyaega naya

Jennie

HUUHHH BOOMBAYAH

YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH

YAH YAH YAH BOOMBAYAH

YAH YAH YAH YAH

BOOM BOOM BA

BOOM BOOM BA oppa

( ** _Blackpink_** \- **_boombayah)_**

Sehun di buat melongo melihat penampilan Luhan. dia serasa melihat Live konser Luhan versi mengcover lagu boombayah . Lihat lah Luhan dia benar benar nyaris menyamai pasien yg berada di RSJ menyanyi menari sambil melompat lompat dan kepala di putar putar di gibaskan seperti layaknya mesin cuci .

nal dugo gasina

wae yeppeun nal dugo gasina

nal dugo tteonagasina

geuri swipge tteonagasina

gati gajago

yaksokhaenohgo

gasina gasina

 ** _(Sunmi - Gasina)_**

Sambil menyanyi dan menari dengan erotis membelakangi Sehun , Luhan nampak benar benar seperti seorang bitch yg Sehun sering liat di film film mafia . Lihat lah Luhan menggoda Sehun dengan menungging dengan bokongnya yg menghadap Sehun lalu dia pun tiba tiba mundur sampai bokongnya itu tepat di depan Sehun dan

PLAKKK!!

Luhan menampar bokong nya sendiri di depan Sehun dan lagu pun selesai .

Dia pun kembali ke keadaan seperti semula . Sehun yg mendapatkan kejadian barusan hanya melotot sambil menelan air liur saja .

 _#Apakah kau yakin baik baik saja MR Oh?_

Entah ini sudah lagu ke berapa yg pasti Luhan nampak langsung ambruk dia sangat Lelah sekali bahkan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut.

" Sehun Ah ayo nyanyi kenapa kau diam saja " ujar luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" berapa lagu yg tersisa?"

" Hmm kurasa 5 lagi "

" Okey sekarang giliranku "

Kini giliran Sehun yg akan beraksi dia pun berdiri dan pergi mangambil mic dan mungutak atik lagu yg akan dia nyanyi kan .

Intro musik pun di mulai .

Big, big booty

What you got a big booty

Big, big booty

What you got a big booty

Big, big booty

What you got a big booty

Big, big booty

What you

(Aint that a freak)

Big, big booty

What you got a big booty

(My baby, you gorgeous

I mean you fine, youre sexy

But most of all you are just absolutely booty-full)

All the sexy boys in the party

Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor

Go on let them jeans touch you while you dancing

Its his birthday, give him what he ask for

(Let me show you how to do it)

( ** _Jennifer lovez ft iggy azalea - booty_** )

" Oh My God . Oh Sehun aku tidak tau kau bisa menjadi jalang seperti ini ?" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah masih melongo melihat penampilan Sehun

Coba lihat lah mungkin kalian akan benar benar melihat Sehun seperti jalang yg minta di belai .

Bagaimana tidak dia menyanyi kan lagu itu sambil menggoyangkan pinggul dan pantatnya dengan wajah yg sangat luar biasa seksi menggoda birahi .

Ayo!

Finally!

Is this what you've been waiting for? (brand new gd)

I m all by myself, but it all good

You my heartbreaker (dj and yg)

Let me take this song

No no

You my heart heart heart heart heart breaker naega mwoljalmotaenneunji

Youre t heart breaker no way no way

( ** _G-dragon - Heartbreaker_** )

" Huwoooooooooooooooooo babyyyyyyyyy whyyyyyyyyyyy " teriak Sehun

Seketika musik pun berhenti Luhan yg melihat Sehun yg langsung ambruk pun mendekat berjongkok lalu memberi air mineral kepada Sehun

" Gwaenchanayoo ?" Ujar Luhan tersenyum

" Hmm I m okey hyung " jawab Sehun tersenyum

Lalu Sehun pun menerima air itu lalu meminumnya

" Sehun Ah Kajja kita pulang "

" Ayoo "

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu menaiki taksi dan pulang ke rumah Sehun .

10menit berlalu mereka telah sampai dirumah . Sehun dan luhan langsung memasuki rumah sambil membawa barang belanjaan mereka . Sehun menyimpan belajaan itu lalu kembali keluar untuk mengunci gerbang luar dan pintu depan . Lalu dia pun kembali ke dalam .

"Hahhh Lelah sekali aku Sehun Ah "

" Nado hyung " ujar Sehun sambil memberikan 1 kaleng minuman kepada Luhan lalu Sehun duduk di samping Luhan

" Hmm Sehun Ah aku ingin bertanya?"

Sehun pun membalikkan badan nya menjadi menghadap Luhan

" Apa eoh ?"

" wanita tadi siapa ?"

Sehun yg mendengar itu seketika wajah dan mood nya kembali buruk

" Kenapa kau membahas lagi dia hyung ?"

"A-aku hanya penasaran Sehun ah "

" Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya aku lelah " ujar Sehun akan berdiri dari duduknya

Tapi saat dia akan pergi tiba tiba Luhan menarik tangan nya hingga Sehun terduduk di sofa itu lalu dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menindih Sehun wajah mereka benar benar sangat dekat sekali bahkan hidung Luhan dan sehun bersentuhan .

" Jawab pertanyaan ku ? Siapa wanita itu Sehun ah "

" Kau kenapa ingin tahu ? Aku tak ingin mendengar apa pun yg berkaitan dengan nya bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya kembali saja aku tidak mau . Sekarang menyingkir dari atas ku aku ingin tidur "

" kenapa kau menjadi kasar . Aku hanya penasaran deng--

" YAAA!! XI LUHAN BERHENTI "

Bukannya pergi dari hadapan Sehun Luhan justru malah semakin dekat duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan dia malah memegangi kedua tangan Sehun dan memenjarakannya

" Aku mohon jangan ingatkan aku tentang nya lagi a-aku sangat sakit hyung a-aku ingin melupakannya hatiku slalu sakit jika mengingatnya hyung hiks "

" jadi kau ingin melupakannya ? "

" Ne aku ingin melupakannya "

" Aku bisa membantu sehun ah " ujar Luhan tersenyum

" Bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Sehun polos

" Seperti ini "

 **CUPPP**

Luhan langsung menempelkan bibir nya dengan bibir Sehun bahkan dia melumat , mengemut nya dengan sangat rakus hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak air saliva dan suara erangan Sehun.

Sehun yg menerima itu Diam matanya pun sempat membulat karena tingkah Luhan tiba tiba ini

" Hhmmffffffh "

Kesal karena tak mendapat respon akhirnya Luhan pun menghentikan aksinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Waeeee ? "

" kau tidak mau?

" Denganku ?"

" Yasudah "

Namun saat Luhan akan pergi dari pangkuan Sehun tiba tiba saja Sehun memegang kembali tengkuk Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka

 **CUPPP**

Luhan terhanyut dalam ciuman itu bibir mereka saling melumat dan memakan membelit satu sama lain Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan yg ganas tadi dan sekarang dia tidak kalah ganas sampai luhan kewalahan sendiri .

" Mmmmhhffff...Ahhh"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh S-ss-eh-unn ss-e-sssakk"

Sehun pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu dan Luhan langsung meraup udara sebanyak banyak nya

" Kau masih mau lanjut hyung "

Luhan yg mendengar itu pun menjawab

" Aku untukmu Sayang " ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum

Mendengar itu bagaikan mendapat lampu hijau Sehun pun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style membawa Luhan pergi dari sofa dan beralih ke kamar Sehun

 **TBC !**

Terimakasih untuk semua orang yg udah ninggalin jejak di FF Ini :)

 **@Hunhania7 @Hunhan794**

 **@blackpearl @selynLH7**

 **@Hunhan924 @Guest**

 **@xolovesall @CeyeAbs**

 **@hannie080 @TPHunhan**

Jika ada yg belum kesebut maaf ya saya mungkin lupa atau kelewat :)

ingin lanjut? atau end?

 **\- Terimakasih -**


	13. Sex And New Friends

**WARNING !!!**

 **AREA 18/Mecum and bahasa prontal yg masih di bawah umur silahkan tinggalkan . Maksa ?? Terserah kalian saja** **:v**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

BRAkkkkkkkkkk

Dengan tergesa gesa Sehun membuka pintu kamar nya dan langsung menutupnya kembali dengan kaki nya lalu dia berjalan mendekati ranjang

BRUKKKK

" aHhhhhhh , pantat kuuu sakit tega sekali dia huhu " adu Luhan manja sambil menggosok gosok pantatnya dengan tangannya

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan , Sehun sedang membuka baju nya dan ketika sudah terbuka terlihat perut sixpeck , dada bidang dan 2 choco chip yg tampak tegang siap untuk di nikmati .

"kau mau bagimana hyung ? Aku punya 2 pilihan untuk permainan ini" kata Sehun

Luhan yg tadi sibuk menggosok gosok bokongnya pun langsung berhenti lalu turun dari ranjang dan berdiri mendekat kepada sehun dengan jarak yg sangat dekat

" Apa Itu ? " bisik luhan

Sehun pun mendekat sampai memeluk pinggang luhan dan berbisik

"Ingin Kasar Atau ingin Secara Halus" bisik Sehun

Luhan tersenyum dan mendekat kearah telinga sehun lalu balik balas memeluknya

" Kasar atau Halus yg mana pun aku suka yg terpenting dengan dirimu " bisik Luhan menyeringai

Sehun yg mendengar itu pun semakin menyeringai

" Sooo, we started baby ??" Bisik Sehun

" Ouhh Of course , baby "

Tanpa aba aba lagi Sehun pun langsung menyerang leher jenjang luhan .cium , hisap gigit seperti layak nya drakula yg sedang menyerang korbannya

" mmmmhhhhhh shhhhhh , Ssssseeee-huuuu-nnnn-Ahhhhhhh "

Entah sejak kapan baju yg dipakai luhan sudah hilang entah kemana dan kini mereka berdua tampil toples

Bosan dengan leher yg sudah nampak berganti warna menjadi keunguan sehun langsung menyerang dada dan puting kecoklatan yg nampak siap di santap

" Ahhhhhhh ... Sssehuuuunn..ahhhhhhh "

Brukkkkk

SRETTTTT

Sehun membuat luhan kembali tertidur di ranjang dan langsung membuka celana jeans dan dalaman luhan dengan tergesa gesa .

" kau membuatku gila hyung "

Dia langsung mengulum " pusaka berharga " milik luhan mengisapnya seperti layaknya lolipop lalu mengangkat kedua kaki luhan ke atas dia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bagian hole dan di depan nya nampak 2 twitsball luhan menggantung di depan wajahnya lalu sehun membasahi sisi hole luhan dengan lidahnya dan menghisap , menciumnya .

" Shhhhhhhhhhhhh...inihhhh.. nikmaatttt Ssse..huuuunnnn "

Tanpa sepengetahuan luhan sehun sudah menyiapkan jari nya yg dia hisap terlebih dahulu lalu

JLEBBBB

" Arghhhhhhhhh .. hhh " jerit luhan

Luhan menjerit tertahan namun jeritan itu tidak lama karena sehun langsung bangun dan mendekat ke arah luhan dan langsung menciumnya dengan kasar .

" ahhhhh...hhhhh...mmmmphhhhhh "

1 jari

2 jari

3 jari

Sehun hentakan dengan beringas di hole luhan, tapi tiba tiba terhenti hujaman di hole luhan dan benda yg menghujam holenya terasa keluar dan luhan bisa bernafas kembali seperti semula tapi itu tak lama karena luhan merasakan 1 benda besar berurat kembali menghatam holenya

JLEBBBBB

"ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHH...Sssssshaakkhiitttttttt.. ssseeehuu..nnnn " teriak Luhan

" miaaaannnnnn...Ahhhhhhh.. innnnihhhh..takkghhh..Akannnn..lamaahhhhshhhhhh " Ucap Sehun dengan desahan

Luhan terus menjerit jerit , holenya terasa perih karena hujaman penis milik sehun yg sepertinya besar sekali .hanya beberapa menit dia berkeringat sehun pun sama . Dan keringat mereka mulai membanjiri ranjang itu .

" Argghhhhh...seehhunn..ahhh "

" Hmmm ...hhsssss ... kau suka hyunggggghhhh? " tanya sehun

Luhan pun menjawab dengan anggukan karena dia merasa ini sangat luarrr biasa nikmat

" Ahhhhhh...Fuckk..me...ouhhhhhhh" luhan mulai mengumpat

"yeahhhhh...luhaaannn..ahhhh..shhhhh..ahhh"

" kisssss mee.. seehuun..ahhh "

Luhan memandang sehun dengan pandang yg nampak sayu . Sehun mengangguk pelan dia majukan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah luhan dan langsung meraup bibir merah luhan

"Chupppphhhhh...mmmmppphhh"

Mereka berciuman nikmat sekali hawa di sekitar kamar punmenjadi sangat panas karenanya

Sehun menyodok luhan tanpa henti ditambah lagi bibir mereka yg tak henti berpangutan . kegiatan mereka hampir menginjak 1 jam lebih . Keringat semakin keluar semakin banyak .

" Luhann..ahh"

" sehun..ahhhhh"

Crottttttt

Crottttttt

" Gomawo Hyung " ucap Sehun tersenyum

" cheonma " balas Luhan tersenyum

Sehun menatap wajah luhan yg nampak indah sekali lalu dia membelai wajah luhan

" Hyung mau kah kau jadi kekasihku "

" S-sehun A-ah ..

" Waee ? Apa kau tak mau ?"

Chuppp

Namun tak di sangka luhan bergerak cepat bangun lalu mencium bibir sehun dan melumatnya .

"Aku mau , aku juga mencintaimu sehunn-Ahhh "

" b-benarkah?.."

Luhan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan

" gomawo " lirih sehun terisak

" sama – sama , jangan menangis eoh " ucap luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata sehun

Sehun merasa ini adalah mimpi terindah yg dia rasakan . Dia akhirnya bisa mencintai seseorang yg dia cintai dan itu menjadi kenyataan .lalu mereka akhirnya pun tertidur dalam sebuah pelukan kebahagian.

 **OoooooO**

Mentari kembali muncul hari pun berganti . Tidak terasa hari sudah menginjak hari senin dan sudah hampir 1bulan luhan tinggal di rumah sehun dan kejadian mengerikan itu pun sudah terlupakan olehnya bahkan luhan sudah tidak peduli dengan agensi dan keluarga nya . Mereka bahkan sudah menganggap luhan sudah mati . Itu menyesakkan hatinya tapi dia kali ini tidak merasakan lagi semua itu semua beban nya terasa terhapus setelah dia berpacaran dengan sehun yg berstatus fans nya dulu . Dia seperti hidup kembali dari kehidupan yg mematikan.

Teeeeeenggggggggg

Sebuah alarm berdering membangngunkan namja yg masih tertidur .

" Ah ini berisikk sekali sehun ah matikan "

" Sehun ahhhh "

" Sehu—kemana dia ? "

Tapi tiba tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka ..

Cklekkk

" kau sudah bangun hyung? "

" Sejak kapan kau bangun ?" ucap luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sehun

" beberapa jam yg lalu " ujar sehun sambil bercermin

" kau mau kemana sehun ah sudah rapi seperti itu ?"

" Aku akan pergi menggosok toilet "

" HuH ??"

" hhaha tentu saja aku akan pergi bekerja sayang " ujar sehun pergi duduk di pinggir ranjang

Tiba tiba saja wajah luhan langsung memerah karena ucapan sehun terakhir itu

" y-yasudah sana kk-kau pergi nanti kau terlambat "

Sehun yg melihat gaya bicara luhan berbeda menjadi gemaslangsung mendekatkan dirinya pada luhan yg masih menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya di balik selimbut sehun tahu luhan pasti sedang merona karena ucapannya tadi

" Arraso nyonya oh " bisik sehun seksi di telinga luhan

Chupp

Berlalu pergi dari kamar nya meninggalkan luhan yg masih melongo karena ucapan sehun tadi

" bilang apa tadi dia " nyonya oh"

" A-aku pasti tadi salah dengar "

" Sebaiknya aku pergi kekamar mandi "

 **OooooO**

Sesampainya di tempat kerja ada banyak kariyawan yg menyapa sehun . Sudah hampir 1 bulan sehun berkerja di sini dan dia sudah banyak mendapatkan teman kerja di antara nya 2 anak adam mungil di meja informasi ini.

" Annyeongg kyungsoo hyung baekhyun hyung "

" Annyeong sehun-ah " ucap kyungsoo dan baekhyun

" Kau nampak ceria hari ini dan juga fress sehun ah ada apa ini ? Apa kau baru saja mendapatkan no keberuntungan ?" cerocos baekhyun

" wah nampak nya sehun kita sedang berbunga bunga " ucap kyungsoo

" Ah kalian hyung aku hanya sedang bersuasan baik saja hari ini karena sudah melewati sebuah badai besar kemarin hehe " ujar sehun tersenyum

" apa kau ingin bercerita tentang badai besar itu kepada hyung mu yg tampan ini eoh ? " ucap baekhyun menggoda sehun dengan aegyo nya

 **PLakkk**

" kau sudah mempunyai tunangan pun masih saja menggoda orang lain "

" YAAAAA !! TERSERAH DIRIKU KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR MATA BEL..."

Baekhyun tak meneruskan ucapan nya karena tiba tiba saja kyungsoo menarik topi yg dipakainya sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya . Dan kyungsoo pun mengarahkan sehun untuk cepat cepat pergi. Sehun pun menurut lalu pergi .

Sesaimpanya di meja kerja sehun di kejutkan oleh seseorang yg duduk di kursi meja kerja nya .

" m-maaf permisi ini kursiku "

" Ah Kau sudah datang ternyata " ucap pria itu

" oh anda . Ada apa ya anda kemari ?"

" ouh aku hampir lupa tujuan ku kemari , aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadiin dulu aku membentakmu aku mengira kau gadis yg bernama minki "

" aahhh tidak apa apa santai saja aku sudah memaafkan mu " ucap sehun tersenyum

" terimakasih " ucap pria itu membungkuk

" e-eh tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu "

" a-ah iya apa kita bisa berteman ? "

" Tentu saja " ucap sehun sopan sambil tersenyum

" baiklah . Perkenalkan namaku huang z.tao dari bagian percetakan " ucap tao tersenyum

" namaku Oh sehun dari bagian pengeditan " membalas jabatan tangan tao sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun melepas jabatan tangan mereka

" jadi sehun apa kita jadi teman sekarang ?"

" tentu saja "

" ayeeyyy gomawo sehun ah nanti kita makan siang bersama oke "

" oke " jawab sehun tersenyum

Dan hari keberuntungan sehun pun bertambah .

 **OooooO**

Triiiiiiingggggg

Bel jam kerja berbunyi menandakan semua kegiatan bekerja hari ini tlah berkhir dan berganti besok pagi

Ting !

1 message from tao

" Ada apa tao "

From tao :

hai sobat , aku tidak bisaa pulang dengan mu hari ini karena chen menyuruhku lembur hari ini karena kemarin aku tidak masuk kerja

To tao :

iya tidak apa apa tao :)

Sesudah membalas pesan itu sehun pun langsung pergi dari ruangannya itu .

Sesampainya di luar sehun sudah tidak menemukan kyungsoo dan baekhyun sepertinya mereka sudah pulang .

" Hahh kenapa lama sekali bis nya "

Ting !

2 message from sayangku lulu

From : sehun ah kau dimana ?

From : sayang kau tak tersesat bukan ? Cepat pulang aku khawatir pada mu EOH !

TO : sayangku lulu

" aku sedang menunggu bis sayang aku akan segera pulang arraseo "

" tenang saja aku tak akan tersesat aku bukan anak kecil ARRA ! "

" ck ck dia mengira aku anak kecil apa aishhh "

" aishhh kemana semua bis kenapa tidak ada ini kan baru pukul 09:00 mlm lebih baik aku berjalan sampai lampu merah saja "

Sehun pun terpaksa berjalan sampai lampu merah karena bis yg tak kunjung datang .tapi naas saat dia hampir sampai di tempat 3 orang laki laki mencegat dia .

" Hey berhenti "

" siapa kalian hah cepat pergi " ucap sehun

" wah wah tampak nya kau sudah sukses sehun ssi "

" s-siap-- Kai , kris , Xiumin "

" kau mengingat kami ternyata anak culun " ujar Kris menyeringai

" M-mau apa k-kalian ? "

Mereka pun mendekati sehun dan memegang kedua tangan sehun dan membawa nya kearah gang sempit dan memojokannya

" LEPASKAN AKU KAI " teriak sehun

" kau pikir kami akan mendengakan mu hah ? " ujar xiumin

" Ha ha ha " ucap kris , kai , xiumin

Kai yg tidak memegang tangan sehun menggeledah isi tas milik sehun dan menemukan handphone sehun dan ternyata pas sekali handphone itu berdering memberitahukan ada 1 pesan masuk

" Wah Wahh lihat lah teman teman sehun kita ternyata sudah mempunya kekasih ha ha ha " ujar kai

" aku ingin tahu siapa yg mau menjadi kekasih dari laki laki culun seperti mu huH ? "

" Ha ha ha ha "

" KALIAN SIALAN KENAPA KALIAN SLALU MENGAGGU KU HUH ? APA SALAHKU ? APA DI SEKOLAH SAJA TIDAK CUKUP UNTUK KALIAN MEMBULLY KU HUH ? "

" KALIAN HANYALAH BAJINGAN BANJINGAN TENGIK YG KEKURANGAN KASIH SAYANG DARI KE DUA ORANG TUA KALIAN " Teriak sehun menyeringai

 **BUGG** !!

" Jaga bicaramu ! jika kau masih ingin hidup "

" hei kai bagaimana kalau kita suruh saja kekasih nya kemari aku ingin tau siapa wanita yg terpesona dengan seorang ohsehun " ujar kris

" kau pintar kris ayo hubungi dia " Ucap kai

Sehun yg mendengar itu pun langsung melototkan matanya dan tampak takut

" ANDWAEEE ! KALIAN SIALAN " Teriak Sehun

CUIHHH !

Tak disangka sehun meludahi wajah kai sang ketua geng itu dan membuat nya mengamuk dan sekarang nyawa sehun pun sedang di ujung tanduk

" KAUUUUUU , HABISI DIA " Amuk kai

" SIAP "

 **BUG**

 **BUG**

" Ahhhhh "

" Tuhan kumohon selamatkan aku ku mohon " ucap sehun dalam hati

" YAAA KALIAN BERHENTI "

Tiba tiba mereka pun berhenti menghajar sehun dan melihat ke depan nampak di depan gang terlihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang diikat memakai kemeja kotak kotak berwarna biru bercelana jeans panjang sambil membawa tas di punggung nya dan memakai sepatu sambil memakan permen karet menghampiri mereka .

" Hai kau bocah perempuan mau apa kau disini hah mengganggu saja cepat pergi " ucap xiumin

" Aku . Disini untuk apa ? "

" tentu saja untuk membebaskan pria itu "

" hahaha apa kau kekasih si culun ? " ujar kris

" Hahahaha sayang nya bukan "

" cepat pergi tinggalkan tempat ini dan lepaskan dia atau,"

" atau atau apa hah ? Kau gadis kecil jangan ikut campur HAH cepat PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU !" amuk Kai

" Kalian kira aku takut hah ? Hahahaha " ucap gadis itu

" sialan " geram kai

" Ah kalian ingin berkelahi kebetulan sekali moodku sedang buruk dan aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang kalian tikus tikus memang cocok untuk ku hajar . cepat kemari " ujar gadis itu membuang tas dan permen karetnya lalu memasang kuda kuda

" Kau akan menyesal gadis kecil " ucap xiumin

" Kita Lihat saja HiH " ucap gadis itu menyeringai mengerikan

 **Tbc !**

Makasih yg udh tinggallin jejak di chap sebelumnya

 **Mau Next or end**?

 **\- Terimakasih -**


	14. Sex and New Friends 2

_Sebelumnya :_ _" Ah kalian ingin berkelahi , kebetulan sekali moodku sedang buruk dan aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang ' kalian tikus tikus memang cocok untuk ku hajar CEPAT KEMARI ! " ujar gadis itu membuang tas dan permen karetnya lalu dia memasang kuda kuda_

 _" Kau akan menyesal gadis kecil " ucap xiumin_

 _" Kita Lihat saja HiH " Ucap gadis itu menyeringai mengerikan_

 **New Chapter :**

Kai yg pertama mulai maju mendekati gadis itu , sementara si gadis tidak merasa takut sama sekali .

1 tangan melayang mendekat memukul wajah si gadis itu tapi dengan sigap gadis itu menangkap tangan itu dan langsung berbalik memelitirkan tangan itu dan menendang perut si pemilik tangan hingga terjatuh .

 **BUGH BUGGGHHHH**

 **BRAKKKK**

" KAIIIIII " teriak Kris dan Xiumin

" Cepat kalian habisi gadis itu ahhh " ujar Kai sambil meringis kesakitan

" HMMM " jawab kris Xiumin mengangguk

Kris dan xiumin akhirnya mendekati gadis itu

" Ayo kemari cepat kalian membuang banyak waktu " ucap gadis itu

" Ck kau akan menyesal gadis kecil " desis Kris

" kata kata itu yg akan berbalik pada kalian ha ha ha " ujar gadis itu tertawa

Kris maju terlebih dahulu lalu mengayunkan tangan nya ke depan menuju perut si gadis tapi si gadis berasil menangkap tangan kris dan langsung memutar kan tangan itu menuju wajah kris sehingga kris memukul dirinya sendiri .

 **BUGH**

 **BUGH**

" Ahhhhhshhhhh " ringis kris

" AISHH SIALAN KAUU " Teriak Xiumin

" Ayo maju akan ku buat wajah mu menjadi adonan kue " kata si gadis sambil menyeringai

Xiumin maju melayangkan pukulan ke wajah si gadis berkali kali tapi si gadis berhasil menghindar dan langsung membalas menendang perut xiumin dan selangkahannya sehingga

Xiumin ambruk dan meringis kesakitan memegangi selangkahannya

" kalian , jangan pernah mengganggu pria tak berdosa itu lagi jika kalian berani mengganggunya lagi aku akan membuat babak belur lagi seperti ini ARRA ! sekarang pergilah " ujar Gadis itu memerintah ke 3 pemuda itu untuk pergi

Para pemuda itu pun pergi sambil meringis kesakitan

Lalu gadis itu pun berlari mendekat ke arah sehun . Untuk sehun sendiri dia masih tidak percaya dia baru saja melihat seorang gadis bertarung melawan ketiga pemuda itu sendirian untuk menyelamatkan nya bahkan raut wajah nya masih shock .

" kau baik baik saja ahjushi ? OMONA wajahmu dan tangan mu berdarah apa mereka menghabisi mu dengan senjata tajam ? " ujar gadis itu dengan nada khawatir

" A-ah aku baik baik saja " jawab sehun mencoba berdiri tapi

" Ah-hhh Appo "

" ayo aku bantu Ahjushi kita akan duduk dulu di minimarket di depan dulu"

Akhirnya gadis itu membantu sehun berdiri dan membopong dia berjalan .

Beberapa menit berjalan mereka pun sampai di depan minimarket dekat lampu merah lalu gadis itu mendudukkan sehun di kursi di minimarket itu .

" Ahjushi tunggu disini ne jangan kemana mana " ucap gadis itu menyuruh sehun diam

Tanpa mendengar jawaban sehun gadis itu pergi ke dalam minimarket itu sementara Sehun tidak menjawab dia masih merasa sakit di wajah dan perutnya bahkan tangan nya terasa perih sekali karena tercakar oleh kukuxiumin dan kris .

1 menit kemudian gadis itu kembali dengan bungkusan keresek yg isinya kotak p3k ,obat, minuman air mineral dan tissue basah . lalu dia membuka air mineral itu dan membuka bungkus obat lalu memberinya kepada sehun .

" ini minumlah dulu ahjushi ini untuk mereda rasa sakit lebih nanti "

Lalu sehun pun menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya

" dan ini kotak p3k dan tissue basah kau obati di rumah saja dengan kekasih mu . Aku harus pulang ibuku pasti khawatir "

" Tunggu . Terimakasih sudah menolongku kalau tidak ada kau entahlah nasib ku bagaimana "

" sama sama . Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat kau sedang di kroyok oleh preman preman itu "

" tapi sedang apa kau malam malam begini berkeliaran di jalan ?"

" aku baru saja pulang les di rumah guru ku "

" ouhhhhh bolehkan aku tahu namamu dan no telponmu?mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menghubungimu untuk membalas pertolongan mu ini "

" A-hh namaku adalah -"

 ** _TRINGGGGG_**

" sebentar ne ahjushi " ucap gadis itu menjeda perkataan nya karena hpnya berdering

" Yeobseo ,ne eomma ? "

" Aku sedang di jalan eomma menuju rumah "

" ne aku akan sampai 10 menit lagi eomma . Aku tutup ne eoma "

Lalu gadis itu menutup telponnya . Sehun yg tadi melihat percakapan gadis itu yg diketahui bersama ibunya . Dia dibuat kaget dengan mika yg di pakai hp oleh gadis itu . Karena mika hp itu bergambar wajah kekasih nya" Luhan " .

" Mi-kka handphonenya kenapa bergambar luhan hyung apakah diaaa ? –

"—fans luhan Hyung " lirih sehun dalam hati

Karena penasaran lalu dia pun bertanya kepada gadis itu

" Ch-ogiyo , apa kau penggemar Luhan ? "

" ne ? " kata gadis itu mengernyit aneh

" A-nnu mika handphonemu bergambar Luhan.."

" Ohhhh ne ne aku adalah penggemar berat Luhan. Aku Lufans Hihi kenapa anda tau ahjushi ? Ahhh apa jangan jangan ahjushi ?? " ucap gadis itu melototkan matanya

" Aku fanboy Luhan Hyung" jawab sehun tersenyum

" Oh MY god! Jadi baru saja aku menyelamatkan seorang fanboy dari fandomku wahhhhhhhhhhhh salam kenal ahjushi " teriak gadis ituceria berdiri lalu membungkuk

" hey hey jangan membungkuk juga haha jadi siapa namamu ? "

" Perkenalkan namaku Lee Shany , umurku 17thn aku adalah Lufans" ucap gadis itu semangat

" Salam kenal shany namaku ohsehun kau panggil saja sehun, jadi kau masih sekolah ? "

" oh oke Oppa! NE . Aku masih sekolah kelas 3 senior highschool "

" berapa lama kau jadi fans Luhan? "

" Aku sudah berapa ya ? Hmm 4 thn hehe kalau ahjushi berapa ? "

" hey jangan panggil aku ahjushi . Umurku baru 20 thn " ujar sehun sambil cemberut

" Hahaha . Ya ampun maaf kan ahjushi . Opsss mian maksudku Oppa " cengir shany

" kalau oppa sejak kapan oppa menyukai luhan oppa ? "

" sama denganmu , sampai sekarang "

" Oppa menyukai Luhan oppa sampai sekarang . Aku juga sama tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan mati secara tragis seperti itu " ringis shany meratap kearah lain

" kau tau oppa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan luhan oppa , bahkan aku sudah menabung untuk pergi ke china sendirian selama 2thn. aku ingin sekali melihat dia secara nyata bukan di layar kaca atau pun dalam mimpi . Aku tidak berniat untuk kekasih nya aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia terus bahagia dan tersenyum . Tapi kenapa berita sialan itu datang dan membuat ku rasanya ingin mati hikss . Aku tidak percaya dia mati . Aku tidak percaya oppa aku benar benar ingin melihatnya tapi kenapa dia sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini oppa hikss hiksss aku ingin melihatnya oppa , aku ingin melihatnya hiksshikkss " ucap shany menangis

Mendengar penuturan shany sehun pun merasa kasihan lantas dia pun mendekat menggeser kursinya lalu meranggkulnya menenangkan gadis itu.

" Uljima , Uljima eoh " ucap Sehun

" aku bahkan hampir mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri oppa . Tanpa idolaku aku tidak bisa merasakan hidup benar benar. hidupku menjadi sunyi karena aku tidak punya teman karena aku hanyalah anak pembantu aku di jauhi hanya karena aku miskin aku hanya mempunyai teman dari sosial media yaitu teman 1 fandomku itupun dia bukan di seoul hikksss "

" Tapi kau bisa berkelahi "

" Ne . Karena aku peraih sabuk hitam sewaktu aku junior highschool tapi sejak aku masuk sekolah senior high school teman temanku hilang . Aku pun jadi seorang anti sosial Hiksss "

" oh tuhan kasian sekali dia apa aku harus memberi tahu dia bahwa luhan hyung masih hidup dan mempertemukan dia pada Luhan hyung . Supaya kehidupan nya hidup lagi " lirih sehun dalah hati

TING !

Handphone dari gadis itu kembali berbunyi , menampilkan pesan nontifikasi dari Eomanya lantas dia pun menyusut air mata lalu berdiri dari kursinya

" Aku harus pulang Oppa eoma ku sudah sangat khawatir "

" Apa appa mu tidak menjemputku aku khawatir kau di hadang oleh preman preman tadi "

" aku seorang anak yatim , ayahku sudah lama meninggal aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku berdua . tenang saja rumahku di wilayah ini oppa . aku pulang ne oppa oh ya ini no handphone ku aku pergi " ujar shany memberi kertas yg berisi no handphonnya lalu pamit kepada sehun pulang

" Hati hati Shany – yaa ! ouh ini kresek nya ini untukku dia baik sekali aku berjanji akan membalasnya sebaiknya aku pulang"

Sehun pun bergegas pergi badannya sudah mendingan dia tinggal mengobati lukanya . lalu diaa pun memberhentikan taxi karena sepertinya bis sudah tidak ada .

OooooO

 ** _10 menit kemudian .._**

akhirnya sehun sampai di depan rumahnya , dia pun membuka pintu gerbang lalu menguncinya lagi

sehun pun memasuki halaman rumahnya dan bertemu dengan VIVI tapi ternyata anak anjing itu malah masuk kembali ke rumahnya .

sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya dia pun sampai di depan pintu rumahnya .

 **Tok Tok Tok**

" Hyung aku pulang "

 ** _CREKKKK_**

" KAU SUDA-- YA TUHAN . SEHUN AH WAJAHMU KENAPA MERAH MERAH " Teriak Luhan histeris

Tiba tiba saja sehun membekap Mulut luhan dengan tangannya

"Sttttt Kau berisik Hyung ayo masuk"

Lalu dia pun membawa luhan masuk sambil tangannya yg masih membekap mulut Luhan lalu dia mengunci pintunya .

" JADI KAU DI KROYOK OLEH MANTAN TEMAN MU DI SEKOLAH YG SERING MEMBULLY MU " Teriak Luhan setelah sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan awal kejadian mengenaskan itu .

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya .

" YA ! Kenapa kau tidak lawan mereka saja eohhh " ujar Luhan sambil membersihkan wajah sehun dengan tissue basah yg bawa oleh sehun

" Aku tidak bisa . Tangan ku langsung dipegang oleh mereka . Mereka menggeledah tasku lalu mereka menemukan handphone ku kebetulan sekali kau mengirim pesan mereka membukanya lalu mereka mengancam akan membuat kau kemari membebaskan aku tapi aku melawan mereka meludahi salah satu teman mereka dan aku berakhir seperti ini . Tapi .."

" Tapi apa sehun ah cepat katakan .. "

" Ada seorang gadis kecil dia menolongku hyung " lirih sehun sambil menatap Luhan

" M-mwoo ? Apa maksudmu ? "

" Aku di tolong oleh seorang anak sekolah dia perempuan . Daan kau tau apa lagi hyung ?."

" Apa ? "

"Dia adalah penggermar mu hyung"

" MWOOOOO !!! ka-kau pasti bercanda sehun ah masa kau di tolong oleh anak sekolah apa lagi dia perempuan aku tidak percaya anak gadis bisa berkelahi " ujar Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya

" dia bisa berkelahi karena dia peraih sabuk hitam " ucap sehun santai

" MWOOOOO SABUK HITAM . KAU BERCANDA SEHUN " kata Luhan melototkan matanya kepada sehun

" kalau aku bohong mungkin aku sudah mati tak bernyawa dan aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah Sayang"

" Ah kau benar , lalu dimana gadis itu berada ? "

" Dia pulang karena ibunya menelphone nya terus . Kau tau hyung aku merasa kasian padanya dia seorang anak yatim dia tinggal bersama ibunya berdua . Ibunya seorang pembantu ayahnya sudah lama meninggal . Dan sekarang dia tidak punya teman karena semua teman teman nya di sekolah meremehkan nya karena dia anak miskin . Dan kau tau hyung dia mengumpulkan uang selama 2 thn hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dia akan pergi ke china tapi karena berita kecelakaan itu dia menjadi sedih dia bahkan percaya kau sudah mati . Dia bahkan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri " aku sehun panjang lebar

" S-sehun Ah ? "

" Ne Hyung ? "

" Pertemukan aku dengan Gadis itu " ujar Luhan Mantap

" Mwo ?? "

" pertemukan aku dengan nya tolong kau atur pertemuan kami aku ingin berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menjadi penggemarku dan menolong kekasihku " ucap Luhan tersenyum di akhir perkataan nya

Sehun menghela nafas dan ..

" baiklah aku akan mempertemukan kalian berdua " ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

 **TBC !**

Yg penasaran siapa gadis yg kmren akan terjawab di chap ini :)

Makasih banget yang msih Stay baca dan tinggallin jejak di ff gw ini ya Jeongmal gomawo chinggudeul

Jangan lupa biasa kan tinggalkan jejak sesudah membaca ne

 **-Terimakasih -**


	15. Gifts And Welcome Sadness

Lama berjalan menyusuri jalan jalan akhirnya shany sampai di rumah nya yg ternyata ibunya sudah menunggu nya sejak tadi .

" Aku pulang " Ucapnya lelah

 **CREKKK**

" SHANY' YA KAU DARI MANA SAJA IBU SANGAT KHAWATIR " omel Sang Ibu

" Mian ne Eomma , tadi ada sesuatu yg harus ku urus dulu " ujar shany santai sambil berjalan ke kamar nya

" Baiklah Eomma mengerti sekarang mandi lah eomma sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan langsung makan jika sudah membersihkan diri " ucap ibu shany di luar kamar

" Ne Arrasso Eomma "

10 menit kemuadian shany sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya , tapi saat dia akan keluar kamarnya handphone nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk lalu dia membuka pesan itu

From : 03128xxxxxxx

" Shani' ya ini aku sehun besok kau ada waktu ada yg ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu "

Me :

" oh hai oppa , hmm sepertinya bisa besok aku libur les jadi sepulang sekolah mungkin kita bisa bertemu "

 ** _Send_**

From : 03128xxxxxxxx

" Baiklah mari kita bertemu di cafe luxion besok jam 8 malam "

Me :

" Baik lah sampai jumpa besok oppa "

 ** _Send_**

Dia pun menyimpan kembali handphone nya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk makan bersama eomma nya .

Suasana makan malam nampak sepi tak ada yg berbicara baik shany mau pun ibunya .

Tapi tak lama ibunya pun berbicara dengan raut wajah seperti nampak gugup .

" hmm Shani ya ? "

" Ne eomma ? "

" besok eomma akan pergi ke busan untuk menemui bibi jung ? "

" eomma pergi sendiri ? Apakah aku harus ikut ? "

" tidak usah kau disini saja , mungkin eomma akan menginap di sana beberapa hari kau di sini saja sekolah "

" ne eomma lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan eomma ? "

" eomma di beri cuti 1 minggu "

" Ohhhhhhhh kalau begitu besok pagi sebelum sekolah aku akan mengantar eomma ke statiun dulu "

" ne gomawo anak ku "

" Ya sama sama eomma " ujar shany tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan nya

" Maaf eomma harus berbohong padamu nak , eomma tidak mau kau khawatir " lirih ibu shany dalam hati

 **OoooooO**

Jam menunjuk kan pukul 6 : 00 pagi . Nampak 2 orang perempuan sedang berjalan mendekati statiun . Tak lama mereka pun sampai di depan pintu masuk statiun itu .

" Aku hanya Akan mengantar sampai sini eomma Hati hati di jalan "

" tidak Apa apa cepat pergilah nanti kau terlambat , terimakasih sudah mengantar eomma " ujar ibu shany tersenyum sambil mengelus wajah anaknya

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu eomma ?"

" ne " ucap ibu shany mengangguk

Shany pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan tapi baru saja menginjak 3 langkah ibunya memanggilnya kembali

" SHANY YA TUNGGU "

Shany pun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang

" ne ada apa eomma ? "

Ibunya pun mendekatinya ..

" Jika kau kekurangan uang ambil di lemari ibu di kamar ibu di situ ada buku tabungan ibu "

" ah ne eomma , gomawo aku pergi ne ?"

" Hati Hati hmm bersekolah yg benar arraso ?"

" Ne "

Shany pun akhirnya benar benar pergi menaiki bis yg akan mengantar nya ke sekolahnya . Sementara sosok sang ibu masih berdiam di depan statiun . Tak lama ibu shany pun berjalan tapi dia memutar arah bukan masuk ke dalam statiun tetapi dia pergi memberhentikan taxi dan menaiki nya .

" Rumah sakit international Seoul Ahjushi " Ujar ibu shany ke pada supir taxi itu

" Ne "

Taxi itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan statiun itu .

 **OoooO**

Langit tampak sedikit mendung malam ini sepertinya akan turun malam ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 19:55 kst seorang lelaki tinggi berparas tampan yaitu Sehun tampak terburu buru meninggalkan tempat kerja nya itu .

Lama berjalan 15menit akhirnya pun dia sampai di sebuah kafe tempat dimana dia akan bertemu teman barunya yg menyelamatkan nya kemarin .

 **TRINGG**

Suara pintu kafe terbuka Sehun pun lekas mencari di mana bocah perempuan itu duduk .

" OPPA DISINI " Teriak seorang anak perempuan yg ternyata itu adalah seseorang yg ingin sehun temui malam ini .

" Maaf aku terlambat Shany 'Ya tadi aku mampir sebentar ke minimarket untuk membeli Cemilan " Ucap Sehun dengan nafas tidak stabil

" Tidak Apa apa aku mengerti , Minumlah aku sudah memesan nya untuk mu Oppa " Ucap Shany

Tidak lama dia pun akhirnya meminum nya ..

" Ahhhh Legaaaaa " gumam Sehun

" Nah Sekarang katakan padaku apa yg ingin kau bicarakan denganku ? " Ujar Shany bertanya

" Jadi begini , hmm sebenarnya Aku ragu menjelaskan nya karena aku takut kau tidak percaya dan tidak dapat dipercaya , tapi aku percaya kau orang yg bisa memegang sebuah rahasia orang lain " Ucap Sehun memulai pembicaraan nya

" Shany'ya apakah kau masih ingin bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung ? " tanya Sehun

" Hahahahahahahahaha " tiba tiba Shany tertawa

" YA YA YA ! kenapa kau tertawa HaH ? " Protes Sehun

" Kau mengajak ku bertemu disini hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu , Ya Ampun Oppa kau bisa menanyakan nya melalui Pesan Hahahahaha " ujar Shany kembali tertawa

" Aishhhhh Tapi aku serius Bocah Dan berhentilah tertawa ! "

Mendengar jawaban Sehun dia pun berhenti tertawa ..

" Oke oke jika iya kenapa ? Aku masih berharap bertemu dengan nya walaupun aku tau dia Sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini " Jawab Shany

" Jadi benar kau ingin bertemu dengan nya ? "

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan berkata ..

" Ya aku ingin bertemu dengan nya , tapi -- "

 **TINGG!!**

" Sebentar Ne " Ujar Sehun

Tapi saat Shany akan meneruskan perkataan nya tiba tiba Handphone Sehun berbunyi menampilkan sebuah pesan baru masuk .

From : Sayangku Lulu

Bagimana ?

Sehun pun membalasnya ..

Sehun :

Okey kau siap siap

 **Send...**

" Kau tadi mau bil-- " ucap Sehun kembali terpotong

 **TINGG!!**

From : Sayangku Lulu

Okey Sayang

Sehun :

Aku tidak mau tau jika dia pinsan kau yg harus mengurusnya , jika tidak aku yg akan mengurusmu nanti malam di Ranjang !

 **Send ..**

" Maafkan aku tadi pacarku menanyakan soal cemilan ini hehe " cengir Sehun

" Ouh tidak apa Oppa silahkan lanjutkan saja aku juga sedang membalas pesan ibuku " ucap Shany ramah

 **TING!!!**

From : Sayangku Lulu

Arrasso !

Sehun nampak tidak membalas pesan itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan nya dengan anak perempuan itu .

" Shany kau sudah makan ? "

" belum karena aku tadi langsung berganti baju dan berangkat ke sini , Wae ?? "

" Ayo makan di rumahku kebetulan pacarku memasak sesuatu di rumahku ini sebagai rasa terimakasih ku padamu kemarin . Tidak ada penolakan kau harus ikut bocah ! "

" Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menolak kalau kau saja sudah berbicara seperti itu . Tentu aku mau hehe " ujar Shany tertawa

" oke ayo kita pergi sekarang "

Akhirnya pun mereka berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu dan beralih pergi menuju rumah Sehun dimana di rumah itu seseorang sedang menunggu anak perempuan itu .

Dan kini mereka di dalam taxi Shany kembali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sehun.

" Oppa tapi kau belum mengatakan alasan kenapa kau memberi pertanyaan tidak penting itu ? "

" Kau sendiri tidak bertanya padaku tadi "

" Ah benar . Oke Aku bertanya sekarang ! "

" Tidak alasan lain sih , aku hanya ingin tau saja . "

" Aishhh aku kira kau akan mempertemukan ku dengan Nya " ujar Shany cemberut usai mendengar jawaban Sehun

Mendengar itu tampa di ketahui Shany Sehun tersenyum

" Mana mungkin aku mempertemukan mu dengan orang yg sudah mati ? Kau kira aku malaikat ? "

" Ya mungkin saja kan Aishhh sudahlah aku akan mendengarkan musik saja "

Melihat itu Sehun semakin terkikik ..

" Semoga kau tidak akan Mati penasaran setelah melihatnya nanti " Gumam sehun dalam hati

 **OoooooO**

7menit perjalanan Tak lama kemudian taxi yg mereka naiki sampai di depan rumah Sehun.

" Terimakasih ahjushi " ucap Sehun

" OPPA ! kenapa kau membayarkanya aku juga punya uang " ujar Shany cemberut

" Kau simpan saja uangmu untuk bekal ke sekolah nanti " jawab Sehun langsung pergi membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya meninggalkan shany yg sedang menggerutu dibelakangnya

" Huwaaaa rumahmu keren oppa sangat rapi "

" Kau masih bisa melihat ? "

" TENTU SAJA . Penglihatan ku masih jelas Aishh "

" Ouhh hehe Mian " cengir Sehun

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk rumahnya . Lalu sehun mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya .

" Kenapa kau mengunci rumahmu ? Kau bilang pacarmu ada di rumah ?"

" Kau akan mengetahui nya setelah masuk ke dalam Ayo cepat masuk "

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba didalam rumah . Sehun mengunci kembali pintunya .

" Ini rumah mu Oppa ? "

" sebenernya ini rumah saudara ku cuman dia memberikan nya kepada ku jadi sekarang menjadi milik ku "

" Ouhhh . Ah ne mana pacar mu kenapa belum terlihat ? "

" Waeee ? Kau ingin beradu kecantikan dengan nya . Ck ck percuma kau akan kalah dengannya" ucap Sehun sambil menyimpan tas nya .

" MWO ? Tidak hanya bertanya dan kenapa kau sangat PD sekali Oppa "

" Itu memang kenyataan ayo kemari duduk lah di sofa itu lalu buka matamu lebar lebar oke aku katakan ini bukan Mimpi ini kenyataan arrasso ?"

" Oke oke cepatlah "

" HYUNG KEMARILAH " Teriak Sehun

" Hey mengapa dia memanggil Hyung bukan nya Nuna ? Atau aku yg salah dengar " gumam Shany

Tiba tiba datang lah laki laki bertubuh tinggi . Wajah nya setengah tampan setengah cantik menggunakan kaos kemeja putih ketat dan celana jeans ketat hitam dan jaket biru bercorak hitam menutupi kemeja ketat nya . Tidak lupa topi hitam yg menutupi kepalanya nampak di telinganya anting putih terpasang . Kini yg di hadapan Sehun dan Shany adalah Luhan sang flower boy .

" K-k-kk-a-u ss-ia-pp-a ? " tanya Shany wajah nya mulai terlihat shock

Luhan yg mendengar itu pun mendekatti anak perempuan itu lalu membukuk untuk bertatap mata dengan Shany .

" Aku -- Luhan hai Shany senang bertemu denganmu " ujar Luhan tersenyum sangat manis

1 Kedip

2 Kedip

3 Kedip

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Teriak Shany Langsung berdiri pergi dari tempat duduk nya dan lari mendekat Sehun langsung memeluknya

" YA YA YA ! KAU KENAPA ? YA LEE SHAN --"

" ADA HANTU OPPA ADA HANTU OPPA AKU TAKUT " Rintih Shany

" MWO ?? " Ucap Sehun dan Luhan barengan

" H-hantu Oppa huwaaaaa " ucap Shany

Luhan yg mendengar itu dia langsung kesal sendiri sudah cape cape dia tampil keren tapi dia kira fans nya itu akan pinsan tapi ternyata malah meneriaki nya Hantu .

" YA ! AKU BUKAN HANTU AKU LUHAN XI LUHAN YG HAMPIR MATI KARENA KECELAKAAN TERKUTUK ITU AISHHHH SEHUN'NI JELASKAN PADA NYA KALAU AKU INI BUKAN HANTU " Rengek Luhan pada Sehun

Sehun yg mendengar itu jadi bingung sendiri jadinya untung nya rumahnya itu kedap suara jadi tetangganya tidak akan mencurigainya karena rumahnya sangat ramai malam ini .

" Dia benar Luhan Shany ya , dia nyata XI LUHAN Aku yg menyelamatkan nya karena dia jatuh di rumahku menimpa atap gudangku"

" Mworago ? J-jadi dia benar benar --"

" Ya dia Xi Luhan . Alasan kenapa aku tadi di cafe menanyakan " apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan nya atau tidak " karena ini "

" T- tapi dimana Pacarmu Oppa ? "

" Aku dan Luhan hyung kami berpacaran "

" MWORAGO ? "

" Sebenarnya aku ragu memberitahumu karena aku takut respon mu "

Mendengar penjelasan Sehun Shany pun menghela nafas dan kembali berkata

" Tidak apa apa aku menyetujui Hubungan kalian dan Aku percaya Kau adalah Luhan Idolla ku "

Shany pun lalu pergi mendekat pada Luhan dan memeluknya sambil terisak

" A-aku senang kau selamat dari Maut aku percaya kau tidak mati . Aku percaya Tuhan memberi mu keselamatan . Aku senang " isak Shany

" Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku dan tetap menjadi idolaku walaupun Orang orang menganggapku sudah mati " Jawab Luhan membalas pelukan fansnya itu

" Hiks Hikss Aku senang Sangattt Senang" lirih Shany

" Uljimah " bisik Luhan

Sehun yg melihat itu pun Senang dan terharu

Akhirnya Shany bertemu dengan idola yg memberinya semangat dalam hidup ini .

 **OoooooO**

" Kau sudah kenyang Shany ya ? " tanya Sehun

" Sangaaaaattt kenyang dan bahagia Gomawo Oppa " ucap Shany tersenyum

Sesudah acara berpelukan antara fans dan idolanya Sehun sang pemilik rumah mengajak mereka makan dan kini mereka sudah selesai yg tersisa Luhan yg sedang membersihkan piring piring bekas makan mereka .

" hmm kau menginap saja di sini besok bukan kah libur ? " Ucap Sehun bertanya pada Shany

" Ne seperti nya begitu karena ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan Eomma ku tak akan mencariku "

" Eomma mu kemana ?"

" Dia ke busan ingin ke rumah bibi ku ada keperluan jadi aku di tinggal sendiri "

" Ohhh hey tenang lah jika kau merasa kesepian datang lah ke rumahku dan temani luhan hyung selagi aku bekerja "

" kau mengizinkan ku ? "

" tentu saja . Wae ? "

" Tidak aku kira kau tidak akan mengizinkan ku berdua aku takut kau cemburu jika kami berduaan"

" Ya ! Tenang saja asal jangan berbuat lebih padanya "

" Tenang saja . Aku hanya akan menidurinya sepertinya menyenangkan melihatnya tergeletak di ranjang tanpa busana uhh " Ucap Shany Erotis

" YAAAAAA ! JIKA KAU BERANI AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU " teriak Sehun emosi tiba tiba

" HAHAHAHAHA . Aku hanya bercanda Oppa hahaha "

 **TRINGGG**

" ouhh handphone ku berbunyi "

" Ne Eomma "

" Mohon maaf Apa ini dengan putrinya Lee Jun Han ? "

" Ne . Saya sendiri ada apa ? "

" Saya salah satu suster Rumah sakit saya memberitahu kan bahwa Ibu anda bernama Lee jun Han meninggal Pukul 9 mlm tadi . Dan sekarang di kamar jenazah Rumah sakit international Seoul dia meninggal karena Kanker paru paru nya yg sudah stadiun akhir "

Mendengar itu seketika tiba tiba sekujur badan Shany Tegang .

" M-mwo ? A-anda bercanda kan ? "

" Maaf saya tidak bercanda . Tolong segera mungkin anda datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil jenazah "

" N-Ne s-saya akan datang terimakasih "

 **Tuttttt**

Tubuh shany pun merosot kebawah lemas tak berdaya sehun dan luhan yg baru datang pun kaget .

" Shany ya kau kena--"

" EOMMA KENAPA KAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU DI DUNIA INI KENAPA ? KENAPA KAU MENGGALKAN KU HIKSSSE EOMMA WAEEE HIKSSS" Isak shany

" Shany ya ? " gumam Luhan pelan

" Oppa ibuku meninggal Oppa hikss kenapa dia meninggalkan ku sendirian oppa hiksss eomma " isak Shany memeluk tubuh Sehun

" Tenang kau tidak sendiri kau masih mempunyai Aku dan Luhan hyung Arra Uljimah kaja kita pergi bersama aku akan menemani mu " gumam Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh lemas bocah perempuan itu

" Andwaeee hiksss eomma hiksss "

Shany pun akhirnya harus merelakan Ibu nya pergi selamanya meninggalkan dunia ini setelah dia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya .

 **TBC !**


	16. Are You Multiple Personality

Disini lah Sehun berada Di Rumah Duka menerima Semua Tamu yg datang karena Shany dia sekarang hanya sebatang kara, keluarga dari Ibu dan Ayah shany tidak ada yg hadir karena dulu keluarga ibu dan ayah shany sempat tidak merestui hubungan ibu shany dan ayah shany sehingga mereka menikah diam diam . Yg datang ke pemakaman hanyalah tentangga , majikan ibu shany , guru guru di sekolah shany , beberapa teman sekolahnya dan bibi Jung dia teman sepermainan ibu Shany waktu kecil .

Semalam mereka mengambil jenazah ibu Lee dan Shany sempat kembali melemas setelah dokter yg merawat ibu nya menceritakan dari awal . Dan ternyata ibu shany selama ini menyembunyikan penyakit nya dari anaknya . Tak ada yg mengetahui kecuali dokter yg merawat sang Ibu . Karena itu lah bocah perempuan itu sangat terpukul sekali dengan kejadian ini .

" Annyeonghaseo silahkan masuk " Ucap Sehun

Sehun pun terpaksa cuti 7hari untuk ini karena Semua yg mengatur Pemakaman Dia .

" permisi saya wali kelas Shany ingin bertemu dengan nya apakah dia tidak apa apa ? " Ucap seorang Ahjuma kepada sehun

" Dia ada di dalam silahkan masuk " jawab sehun ramah

" Terimakasih "

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu tiba tiba saja dari luar seseorang meneriaki nama sehun

" SEHUN AH " teriak seseorang

" Oh , Tao ya , baekhyun hyung , chanyeol hyung , dan kyungsoo hyung " gumam sehun dengan wajah terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan teman sekantornya

" YA ! Kami sempat terkejut saat kau tidak masuk kerja dan mengambil cuti 7hari " cerocos tao

" hehe Mian " cengir Sehun

" Dan untunglah kekasih baekhyun memberi tau kami alasan kau mengambil cuti aku kira kau sakit" ucap Kyungsoo

Tiba tiba saja baekhyun langsung menyenggol kyungsoo

" Awww " teriak kyungsoo

" Kau jujur sekali Kyung " bisik baekhyun

" Aku memang orang yg jujur baek " bisik kyungso

" YA! HYUNG kenapa kalian asik sendiri " ujar tao

" Ouhh Mian hehe " jawab kyungso dan baekhyun

" Siapa yg meninggal sehun ah ? " Chanyeol bersuara

" Ah dia ibu dari teman ku tapi dia sudah ku anggap Adik ku sendiri , sekarang dia sebatang kara tak ada yg mengurus jadi aku membantu nya " ujar Sehun

" Aww kasian sekali dia , Mana dia sekarang Sehun ah ? Aku ingin melihat nya ? " Ucap Baekhyun bertanya pada sehun

" Ayo kita ke dalam Hyung "

Akhirnya pun mereka kedalam Rumah itu dan di dalam nampak seorang gadis kecil rapuh dengan pandangan dia yg menyiratkan kesedihan yg sangat dalam duduk sambil memeluk bingkai foto ibunya .

" A-apakah gadis itu ? " tanya Tao

" Ne dia " jawab Sehun

" Astaga . Pasti dia sangat sedih sekali " ucap baekhyun

" Aku baru mengenal nya 3hari dia masih sekolah , dia sangat baik dan ceria aku tak menyangka dia jadi lemah seperti itu " ujar Sehun

" Kau Harus Menjaga nya Sehun Ah " Kyungsoo bersuara

" Kyungsoo benar kau harus menjaganya apalagi sekarang dia seorang yatim piatu " Ujar Chanyeol mengiyakan ucapan kyungsoo

" Ne Aku rasa begitu Hyung apalagi aku paling tidak suka melihat seseorang Menangis terus menerus " jawab Sehun dengan pandangan nya mengarah pada gadis itu

" Hyung Aku tinggalkan dulu silahkan kalian nikmati hidangan yg ada ne " ucap sehun lagi pamit pergi

" Ya Silahkan Sehun Ah " ucap Chanyeol

" Aku akan mendekatinya mencoba menghiburnya kyung , Tao kau mau ikut ? " Ucap Baekhyun

" Baiklah " jawab Kyungsoo

" Aku mau minum dulu aku haus nanti aku menyusul hyung " Ujar Tao

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mendekati shany sementara tao dan Chanyeol duduk sambil minum . Sehun sendiri dia pergi meninggalkan mereka karena harus menerima tamu lagi.

Tapi tiba tiba Handphone nya berbunyi .

 **TRINGG**

" Ne Yeobseo hyung ? "

" Sehun ah bagaimana keadaan Shany ? Apakah dia baik baik saja ? " Ujar si penelphone yg ternyata Luhan nadanya terdengar khawatir

" Hmm dia masih terlihat melamun terus Hyung dan dia belum makan sejak pagi aku juga sedikit khawatir"

" Omo aku ingin kesana ne Sehun aku mohon ? "

" Andwaeee Hyung ! Disini banyak sekali orang aku takut ada yg mengenalmu "

" Setakut itukah kau ? "

" NE ! Aku takut Kehilangan Mu arrasso " ujar Sehun

Tiba tiba Suasana dalam telpon itu menjadi hening ..

" Yeob-Yeobseo Lu- "

" Pokok nya jika sudah selesai bawa bocah itu kemari jangan biarkan dia di rumahnya Arra ! "

 **TUTTTT**

" kenapa dia ? " ujar Sehun mengernyit aneh

 _Dilain Tempat ..._

" Astaga Muka ku . Di saat suasana duka seperti ini dia masih saja sempat menggoballi ku " gerutu Luhan sambil memegang wajahnya yg memerah

 **OoooooO**

Pukul 9 malam terlihat Taxi berhenti di rumah Sehun menampilkan sang pemilik rumah dan 1 orang anak remaja perempuan yg terlihat tidur di gendong oleh Sehun dan sang supir taxi yg membantu membawa koper anak perempuan itu karena mulai saat ini Shany dia akan tinggal bersama Sehun dan Luhan dan Sehun sendiri yg akan membiayai sekolah Shany karena dia sudah menganggap anak itu Adik perempuan nya kebetulan dia tidak punya seorang adik perempuan .

" Terimakasih ahjushi sudah membantu " ujar Sehun

" Ne " jawab sang supir taxi langsung pergi mengendarai taxi nya meninggalkan rumah sehun

Mereka pun memasuki rumah setelah Sehun mengunci pintu rumah nya .

" Astaga Sehun Ah " Jerit Luhan setelah melihat Sehun yg menggendong Bocah perempuan itu .

" Hyung tolong buka kamar Ku "

Dan kamar Sehun pun terbuka dan langsung menidurkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya dan memasangnya selimbut .

" Mata nya terlihat lembab sekali dan hidung nya sangat merah Sehun Ah " ucap Luhan

" Ne karena dia menangis terus dari kemarin . Ayo kita tinggalkan dia . Kita akan tidur di ruangan atas"

" Ndee "

Akhirnya pun mereka mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan Shany tertidur di kamar Sehun . Tanpa di ketahui mereka setetes air mata jatuh dari mata sang empu .

" Eomma " gumam Shany

 **OoooO**

Setelah dari kamar Sehun untuk menidurkan bocah perempuan itu Sehun dan Luhan pun pergi ke ruangan yg berada di loteng untuk tidur karena sangat tidak mungkin untuk mereka tidur di ruangan tamu karena suhu udara saat ini sangat dingin . Walaupun rumah Sehun kecil dan minim ruangan tapi rumah itu memiliki ruangan di atas loteng yg lumayan untuk di jadi kan kamar .

 **Cklakkk**

" Sehun Ah , K-Kita akan tidur di ruangan G-Gelap i-ni ? " tanya Luhan sambil menelan air liurnya

" Tentu saja . Di ruang tamu sangat dingin jadi kita disini saja untuk sementara nanti aku akan membeli tempat tidur baru untuk anak itu " jawab Sehun sambil mengamparkan alas tidur nya dan Luhan

" T-tapi di sini gelap Sehun Aku t-takut "

" ini untuk sementara Hyung besok aku akan renovasi ruangan ini untuk di jadikan kamar bocah itu "

" Jadi , tidur lah silahkan " ujar Sehun berdiri setelah menyelesaikan semuanya

Luhan pun menurut dan mendekati alas tidur itu ..

" T-tapi Sehun ah kau mau kemana ?"

" Ah Aku ingin membersihkan Tubuhku dulu Hyung"

" Jangan Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini "

" Tubuh ku lengket hyung aku ingin membersihkan nya "

" Tapi aku takut di sendirian disini "

Tiba tiba setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa nya keluar ruangan itu .

" Kau mau bawa aku kemana YA ! "

" Ke kamar mandi " ucap Sehun santai sambil berjalan

" M-MWO ? " Teriak Luhan

" Kau bilang Kau takut sendirian jadi aku membawa mu juga ke kamar mandi "

Tapi saat mereka akan masuk ke kamar mandi tiba tiba saja Luhan menarik tangan nya dari tangan sehun .

" Wae ? " tanya Sehun

" K-kau s-saja . Aku m-menunggu di meja makan saja " jawab Luhan dengan wajah menunduk sambil berjalan menuju meja makan

Sehun yg melihat itu pun berpikir aneh ..

" Kenapa dia menunduk seperti itu ?" pikir Sehun dalam Hati

" Ah aku tau " ucap Sehun dalam hati menyeringai

Luhan yg sedang duduk , tidak tau kalau Sehun Sedang mendekat . Tiba tiba sehun mengalungkan tangan nya ke Leher Luhan dari belakang . Luhan yg sedang gugup kembali di tambah landa rasa gugup lagi.

" Apa yg kau pikirkan Hyung ? " bisik Sehun sexy di telinga Luhan dengan Suara seperti orang yg sedang Horny

" A-k-ku t-tidak berpikir a-apa apa " kata Luhan menjawab

" Mmmpp kau berbohong Hyung " ucap Sehun Kembali sambil mengecupi , mengigit leher dan telinga luhan dari belakang

" A-akuhhh t-tid-dakhh berbohongahhh S-sehunahhh b-berhenmmmmmmpssss -- "

Saat luhan ingin berkata kembali tiba tiba perkataan harus terpotong kembali karena tanpa dia tau Sehun langsung mencium bibirnya dari belakang

" Mmmmmm-hhhhh..." leguh Luhan saat Sehun Mengulum dan menghisap bibir sexy Luhan

Posisi mereka masih sama , sehun yg dari belakang luhan mencium nya sementara Luhan duduk di kursi . Tapi tiba tiba ternyata Sehun Merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Luhan dan duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman itu .

Suara kecipak saliva terdengar sekali di ruangan makan itu , setelah 5menit berlalu sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya karena luhan Memukul mukul dadanya Saat kedua bibir mereka terpisah Sehun menyatukan kening nya ke bawah untuk bertemu kening Luhan dan tangan yg melingkar di leher Luhan karena posisi sehun sedang dalam pangkuan Luhan .

" Kau cantik Sekali Luhan ? " ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dan meraba wajah Luhan

" kau Juga sangat tampan Sehun " jawab Luhan dengan pipi yg agak memerah

" Jadi kau mengakui jika kau cantik hmm ? " gumam Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan

Lalu Luhan mengambil ke2 tangan Sehun dan menciumnya

" Walau pun kau memanggilku " JALANG " sekali pun aku rela asalkan itu kau " jawab Luhan tersenyum cerah

" Apakah kau berpribadian ganda eoh ? Mengapa Sifat mu menjadi ganas sementara tadi kau tampak gugup ? "

" Anggap Saja Begitu hihi "

" Jadi benar kau berpribadian ganda ? "

" Aku hanya berpribadian ganda jika bersama mu saja tidak dengan orang lain hanya denganMU " kata Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

" Wahhh berarti Kau special sekali ya"

" Tentu saja . Aku memang seorang seleb " cengir Luhan

" Sombong sekali kekasihku "

" Aku tidak Sombong itu memang kenyataan hihi . Ah ya Sehun kau bukan kah akan mandi ? "

" Aku masih betah seperti ini bagaimana ini ? " ujar Sehun cemberut

" Jadi kau ingin Bertukar Posisi Kau ingin menjadi seorang UKE ? " Goda Luhan

" Y-YA ! Bukan seperti itu Akmmmmmphhhhhhhh " leguh Sehun saat Luhan mencium nya Dengan Sangat Rakus hingga dia menutup matanya

Akhirnya Luhan melepas ciumannya menggantinya dengan kecupan dan mata sehun pun terbuka

 _CUP_

 _CUP_

" Arra . Kau memang SEME ku aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Seme . Tapi jika kau ingin lubang mu ku jebol bilang padaku Oke " Jelas Luhan

" L-luhan ? "

" Ne Sehunni ? " jawab Luhan Lugu

" Kau Liar Sekali Sayang "

" Terimakasih "

" YA! Cepat turun dari pangkuan ku bagaimana jika Bocah itu bangun dan melihat kita bisa bisa dia jatuh pinsan " ucap Luhan mengomel pada Sehun

" Arra . Nanti kita teruskan level selanjutnya NE ? " pinta Sehun kepada Luhan

" Terserah "

" Yuhuuuuu . Aku pergi mandi dulu ne "

" Iya Cepat sana pergi "

Sehun pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yg duduk di ruangan makan sendirian sambil menunggu Sehun mandi .

 **OoooO**

Matahari telah muncul kembali menerangi Bumi ini , jam menunjukkan pukul 8pagi .

Nampak di sebuah kamar terlihat 2 anak adam yg terlihat masih tidur di balik selimbut nya sambil berpelukan.

Dan sepertinya Sinar mentari pagi itu mengganggu penglihatan nya saat sedang tidur dan akhirnya dia pun membuka mata .

" Huwaaaaaaaa sudah pagi " Ucap pria itu yg ternyata Luhan

Luhan pun bangun dan melihat ke sebelah nya ternyata kekasih nya belum bangun

" Dia belum bangun ck dasar pemalas mungkin dia kelehan karena membobolku semalam " kicau luhan dengan setengah Sadar

" Apa Kau bilang ? " kata seseorang yg tertidur itu ternyata sudah bangun dia pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya

" Wae kau memang kelelahan karena membobol lubangku semalm huwaaa " gumam Luhan sambil menguap

" Ahhh apa kau tidak ingat sayang kejadian semalam ?" Sindir Sehun santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya

" S-semlam k-kau melakukannya bukan ?"

" Aissss aissss ternyata kau benar benar tidak ingat . Sekarang aku tanya apa bagian bawah mu sakit ? "

" hmmm T-tidak "

" Nah berarti aku tidak melakukan nya semlm "

" T-tapi semlm kau bilang ingin melanjutkan nya "

" Memang . Tapi tidak saat aku menemukan mu tertidur Pulas di ruang makan dengan air liur mu yg membentuk sebuah aliran sungai dan sepertinya aliran sungai mu itu menyaingi aliran sungai HAN " jawab Sehun Panjang lebar

" M-MW-OO ? kau pasti bohong Sehun ssi ? "

" Hey lihat lah bagian bibirmu di cermin Tuan Xi Luhan " ujar Sehun santai

Lantas luhan pun berdiri lalu pergi bercermin tapi ternyata dia tidak menemukan cermin nya

" Dimana cermin nya ? "

" Ah aku Lupa kita ada di ruang berbeda pakai handphone Ku " jawab Sehun melemparkan Handphone nya pada luhan

 _Dan Setelah Dilihat ..._

" OH MY GOD " Teriak Luhan dengan mata tampak melotot

Terkejut . Itulah yg Luhan rasakan dan dia juga merasa Malu karena kebiasaan jeleknya belum hilang juga . Sehun yg melihat ekpresi luhan dari alas tidurnya sempat terkikik melihatnya . Lalu dia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Luhan

Tapi setelah dia mendekat Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang .

" Apa kau ingin benar benar ku masuki Hyung ? " bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

" T-tidak bukan seperti itu " jawab Luhan

Lalu sehun pun memutar badan nya sehingga berada di hadapan Luhan . Dia memegang tekuk Luhan dan menariknya sehingga tak ada jarak sama sekali diantara mereka .

" Ayo lakukan sekarang hmm" goda Sehun dengan suara serak

" A-Akmmmphhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhh "

Tak bisa melawan nafsu Sehun pun menerkam Luhan pagi itu juga dengan menciumnya dengan bringgas sekali , tangan nya yg tadi memegang tekuk luhan kini menembus ke dalam pakaian luhan . Meraba mencubitnya dengan puas dan entah sejak kapan kancing baju luhan sudah terbuka semua .

" MmmmmphhsssshhhhS-ehunshhhh" desah Luhan

Bosan dengan bagian dada dan perut Lalu sehun melepaskan ciuman nya lalu dengan cepat berjongkok di depan Luhan . Dia buka celana yg di pakai Luhan dengan terburu buru dan terpangpang lah aset kesukaannya .

Tanpa menunggu lama dia langsung melahapnya bagaikan permen lolipop mengemutnya dengan rakus sementara Luhan dia hanya bisa mendesah terus menerus dengan apa yg di lakukan sehun kepadanya

" Ahhhhhh-sshhhhhhh-t-trussshhh-S-sshhunAhhhh " Kicau Luhan dengan mata tertutup

Mulai bosan dia pun membalikkan badan Luhan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di area bokong kenyal Luhan , mengecup , mengjilat , dan menghisap bagian Hole luhan .

" S-sshhunn ahhhhh Fasstershhhahh " desah Luhan

Selang beberapa menit dia pun berdiri kembali seperti semula tapi dengan tiba tiba dia menggendong Luhan Ala brigdal Style lalu menidurkannya di Alas tidur yg mereka pakai .

" Aku ingin Melakukan nya tanpa pemanasan jika kau kesakitan cakar atau gigit punggungku kau mengerti Sayang " ucap Sehun

Luhan pun mengganggu pasrah apa sehun lakukan kepadanya dia pasrah

Sehun pun membuka celananya dan dalaman nya dengan terburu buru mengoleskan air liur nya pada batang nya dan akhirnya dia ..

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Dan akhirnya dia berhenti karena seseorang yg diduga bukan Luhan berteriak sangat keras .

 **TBC!**


	17. Special Guest

Seseorang berteriak sangat keras hingga kegiatan _Hunhan_ terganggu . Luhan yg mendengar itu tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuh Sehun di depan nya lalu berdiri dan berlari mendekati pintu .

 **Brughhh**

" Ahhh ! Hyung kau mau kemana ? "

" Kau tidak mendengar gadis itu berteriak ? " kata Luhan berbalik memandang Sehun yg sedang mengusap bokong karena luhan mendorong nya sangat keras

" Lalu kenapa , Aishhhh pantatku jadi sakit Hyung Awhhhhh " protes Sehun

" Ahh mian aku harus keluar takut dia kenapa kenapa " ucap Luhan berbalik memutar kenop pintu

Tapi saat pintu terbuka Sehun bersuara kembali

" KAU AKAN KELUAR DENGAN KEADAAN TELANJANG XI LUHAN " Teriak Sehun

Luhan yg akan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar tiba tiba saja berhenti wajah nya melotot dan memandangi badan nya ke bawah .

" ASTAGA " Gumam Luhan dia pun langsung berbalik memasuki kamar itu menutup pintu

" Manabajuku manabajuku ah itu dia " gumamnya sambil mencari bajunya

Setelah ketemu dia pun langsung memakainya dengan tergesa gesa dan berlalu pergi tanpa tau pria di belakang nya yg terduduk memandang nya dengan tampang bengong dan kaki mengakang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dengan penis mengacung

Lalu dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada penis nya

"Sepertinya kau gagal masuk ke dalam rumah mu sayang" Gumam Sehun sambil mengelus harta karun berharganya

 **OoooO**

 _2 Jam Kemudian ..._

Saat ini mereka Luhan , Shany sedang duduk menonton tv bersama tak lama kemudian Sehun mendatangi mereka dengan toples cemilan di tangan nya lalu dia duduk di sebelah Luhan dengan Shany duduk di ujung sofa .

" Horeeee ada Cemilan " gumam Shany langsung menyambar tobles yg berisi cemilan itu

" Wae ? " ujar Wanita itu dengan Mulut mengunyah cemilan lalu kembali menonton TV

Sehun yg melihat itu hanya bisa memandang malas dan memutarkan matanya .

" Hanya Karena kecoa . pagi pagi sudah membuat heboh dasar pengganggu " gerutu Sehun pelan sambil memainkan Handphone nya

Setelah kejadian 2 jam lalu saat Luhan mendengar suara jeritan shany dia langsung pergi turun ke bawah dengan pakaian nya yg jauh dari kata rapih .

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar sehun yg dulu mereka tempati dan kini tempati oleh shany dia langsung membuka pintu itu dan di lihatnya Shany yg nampak ketakutan di atas ranjang .

Dia mendekatinya dan bertanya ternyata gadis itu ketakutan karena ada kecoa berukuran besar di kamar itu melintas mendengar itu Luhan bukan mengusir kecoa kecoa itu tapi dia pun malah sama ketakutan dan menjerit tak kalah keras dari gadis itu . Tapi itu tak lama karena Sehun datang memungutnya lalu membuang kecoa itu .

Setelah kejadian itu selesai mereka langsung mandi dan makan di ruang makan bersama hingga selesai . Sementara Luhan dan shany pergi menonton tv untuk sehun sendiri dia mencuci piring di dapur .

 **Back story**

Tak ada yg berceloteh di ruangan itu semuanya sibuk masing masing shany yg tampak asyik menonton tv dengan cemilan di tangan nya . Luhan yg nampak melamun memikirkan sesuatu tapi matanya menatap ke layar tv . Sehun yg asik memainkan Handphone nya .

Tak lama Sehun pun bersuara ..

" Shany ya ? Kau terlihat sangat ceria sekali sekarang " Ujar Sehun dengan wajah masih menatap layar Handphonenya

" Memang kenapa ? Apa aku harus terus terussan menangis eoh ? " kata shany

" Tidak apa hanya bertanya aku kira kau mempunya 2 kepribadian " jawab Sehun santai masih dengan menatap layar handphonenya

" HiHiHi " balas Shany terkekeh

" Jika bukan karena suara itu aku mungkin masih larut dalam kesedihanku , tapi Aku tak mungkin bilang padamu oppa bahwa aku mendengar desahan desahan laknat kalian tadi . Tapi karena kecoa sialan itu aku hanya mendengarnya setengah" gurau gadis itu dalam hati bibirnya nampak maju kedepan

" Sehun ah ayo kita main keluar aku merasa bosan di rumah terus " Ucap Luhan mulai bersuara

Sehun pun menyimpan handphonenya dan memandang Luhan

" Kau ingin berjalan jalan ? "

" Humm ayolah " Ajak Luhan mengeluarkan aeygo nya

" Hmm ? baiklah ayo waktu cuti ku tinggal 1 hari lagi besok aku harus masuk kerja kembali " ujar Sehun tersenyum

" Ayeyyyyy -eh Shany kau mau ikut ?" ajak Luhan pada gadis itu

" Oke karena kalian mengajak aku ikut tapi bagaimana dengan kau oppa jika kau ikut orang orang akan mengenalmu " Ujar shany

" Tidak apa apa aku akan menggunakan masker , kacamata dan topiku " ucap Luhan

" Ah Oke kalau begitu aku bersiap siap dulu " ujar gadis itu bersemangat dan berlalu untuk kemarnya

Mereka pun bersiap siap Sehun mematikan tv nya lalu menyusul Luhan kekamar nya di atas

 _5 menit Kemudian ..._

Akhirnya mereka pun sudah siap dan kini Sehun dan Shany sedang menunggu Luhan di luar , tidak lama Luhan pun keluar dan menutup pintunya .

" Wahh kau ganti dengan passwoard pintumu Sehun ah " Ucap Luhan

" Ne agar lebih aman karena aku mempunyai barang berharga di dalam rumahku " gumam Sehun santai

" Barang berharga ? Apa ? Kau punya harta karun ?" heran Luhan

" Kau . Barang berharga nya " Ujar Sehun tersenyum berlalu pergi mendahului meninggalkan Luhan dan Shany .

Luhan yg mendengar itu pipinya langsung memanas . Sementara Shany gadis itu terkikik dan berjalan menyusul Sehun tak lama Luhan mengikutinya .

" Harta karun ? Tentu saja aku juga punya di balik celana dalamku " gurau sehun pelan di sela jalan nya

 **OoooO**

10 menit perjalanan mereka pun akhirnya sampai di area sungai han , shany yg baru sadar jika itu sungai han langsung bergumam pada Sehun

" eoh sungai han ? SEHUN OPPA kenapa kau mengajak kami kesini ? " protes Shany

" Dia yg mengajak dan aku hanya menuruti " Jawab Sehun pada shany

" MWO ? Op-pa tap --" Gumam Shany dengan raut wajah tampak terkejut

" It's Okey Shani Ya Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu aku tidak mau terus terus san di selimuti rasa kesedihanku " kata Luhan tersenyum di akhir perkataan nya

" Aku senang kau bisa melupakan nya Oppa " ucap shany tersenyum memandang Wajah Luhan

" Nah mari kita bersenang senang Yorubun " ujar Sehun sambil mengambil tautan tangan Luhan dan gadis itu

" OKE KAJJA " Jawab Luhan Semangat

Dan mereka pun akhirnya bermain main di daerah itu dengan menyewa 2 sepedah . Sepedah 1 di naiki oleh Sehun dan Luhan sepedah itu khusus untuk 2 orang karena terlihat ada 2jok dan 2stang .

Dan 1 sepedah lagi di naiki oleh shany sendirian .

Mereka tampak berlomba menggoes sepedah nya mengingilingi daerah itu .

Terdengar suara tawa dan canda dari mereka .

" YA SEHUN AH CEPAT SUSUL GADIS GILA ITU AKU TIDAK TERIMA JIKA DIA MENANG " teriak Luhan dari belakang

" YA HYUNG KAU JUGA HARUS MENGAYUHNYA JUGA JANGAN AKU SAJA Hoshh hosshh " Jawab Sehun tampak kecapean karena dia sendiri yg mengayuh sepedah itu

Tapi hanya teriakan umpatan dari sepedah Sehun dan Luhan . Luhan yg akhirnya mengayuh sepedah nya juga seperti orang kesetanan sehingga Sehun dia kewalahan di buatnya

" HYUNGGG AKU CAPEKK " Protes Sehun wajah nya tampak sudah sangat berkeringat

" YA ! TIDAK ADA KATA CAPE KAU MEMASUKI SELAMA BERJAM JAM TAPI KAU TIDAK MERASA CAPE HAH " Ucap Luhan di tengah tengah kayuhan sepedahnya

" AISHHH HYUNGG ITU BEDA KUMOHON BIARKAN AKU BERISTIRAHAT " Kata Sehun beraeygyo kepada Luhan

" TIDAK BISA AKU HARUS MENYUSUL NENEK SIHIR ITU " Ucap Luhan kekeuh

Akhirnya pun Sehun mengalah dia mengayuh sepedah nya lagi tapi tak lama dia benar benar merasa cape dia pun mengangkat kakinya dia tidak peduli dengan Luhan biarkan Luhan yg mengayuhnya .

Beberapa menit kemudian Mereka pun sampai di garis finis dan Shany lah yg pertama sampai

" HAHAHA ! KALIAN KALAH HAHAHA HOREE AKU MENANG HAHAHAHA " Teriak Shany gembira

" Aishhhhhhhhhh " gerutu Luhan tampak kesal

" Ahhh aku Haus aku membeli minum dulu Shany ya kau jaga Luhan oke "

" AYEYY OPPA " jawab shany dengan tangan tampak menghormat

Sehun pun tampak meninggalkan mereka untuk membeli air minun di sekitar daerah itu . Luhan dan shany duduk di tepi sungai di bawah jembatan di sekitar sungai han

" Wae oppa apakah kau tidak terima jika aku menang ? "

" YA ! Seharusnya aku yg menang aishhh "

" Hihi oke aku mengaku kalah dan kau pemenang nya hihi "

" Mana bisa begitu ya pemenang ya menang kalah ya kalah "

" Oke oke kalau begitu kau jangan marah jika marah kau tampak seperti ahjuma ahjuma yg kurang uang jajan haha "

" YAAAA ! baiklah aku tidak marah lagi "

" Nah begitu lebih baik hehe "

Tak ada yg berbicara mereka tampak diam dalam pikiran masing masing sambil menatap genangan air di depan mereka .

Angin berhembus tampak kencang di sekita daerah itu sehingga suasana di sana menjadi sangat sejuk .

Tapi saat Luhan dan shany sedang melamun dalam pikiran masing masing tiba tiba ada pria dengan rambut agak gondrong dan brewokkan dia tampak menggunakan kacamata mendekat kearah mereka . Shany yg melihat itu dengan sigap berdiri di depan Luhan yg masih tampak duduk .

" YA! NUGUYA ? " Kata Shany tegas Luhan pun tampak berdiri dari duduk nya

" Ak-ku . Aku ingin berbicara dengan pria di belakang mu itu Aggasi " jawab pria itu

" OPPA kau mengenalnya ? " tanya shany kepada Luhan

" Entahlah aku sempat lupa dengan semua orang sesudah kejadian itu shany ya "

Shany yg mendengar itu pun tampak bingung jadinya memang nya pria di depannya ini tahu tentang Luhan? Padahal kan Luhan masih menggunakan penyamaran nya .

" Kau kenal dengan Oppa Ku ? " kata Shany bertanya kembali

" Ya ! Aku mengenalnya dia Luhan Xi Luhan " jawab pria itu

Shany mendengar jawaban pria itu pun kaget dan tak percaya dia pun waspada tapi tiba tiba Luhan maju kedepan dan kini shany berada di belakang

" OPPA ? " ucap gadis itu

" kau mengenalku ? " tanya Luhan pada pria itu

" YA " jawab pria itu dengan anggukan

" Siapa kau ? Aku tidak dapat mengenal mu ahjushi ? "

" A-ppa ? Kau benar benar tidak mengenalku ?"

" Ya Ingatan ku agak sedikit terganggu setelah kejadian itu "

Pria itu pun menghela nafas dan kembali berucap ..

" Aku Lao gao . Mantan Asisten sekaligus manajer mu yg dulu Luhan"

" hah La-o -- YA! BREWOK KAU RUPANYA " Teriak Luhan Heboh dan tiba tiba saja dia sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa korea lagi .

" HIKSSS BREWOK Aku merindukanmu hiksss " ucap Luhan memeluk pria yg bernama lao gao itu

Akhirnya pun Luhan mengingat nya dia adalah mantan asisten dan manajer Luhan dulu sebelum Deng Shi Ying . Lao gao sebelumnya bekerja dengan Luhan sebelum shi ying tapi baru beberapa bulan bekerja dia harus meneruskan studi nya yg tertinggal di jepang selama beberapa tahun . Dia pun menunjuk shi ying untuk bekerja dengan luhan karena dia juga adalah teman masa kecil Luhan dan Lao gao dan dia pun menyanggupinya .

Dan sekarang mereka duduk bersama dengan shany yg tampak duduk di samping sebelah kiri Luhan dia pun tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yg sedang Luhan dan pria itu bicarakan tapi yg shany tau dia adalah mantan asisten dan manajer Luhan dulu bosan karena tidak mengerti dia pun berdiri dari duduk nya .

" Shany Ya kau kemana ? " tanya Luhan melihat gadis itu berdiri

" Aku akan menyusul Sehun Oppa . Oppa kau tidak boleh pergi ARRA "

" Ne Aku akan menunggu di sini dengan Lao gao "

" Oke aku pergi "

Shany pun pergi untuk mencari Sehun yg dari tadi membeli minum . Tapi saat dia akan berjalan lebih jauh dia bertemu Sehun dengan minuman dan makanan di bawanya .

" YA ! KENAPA KAU DISINI ? BAGAIMANA DENGAN LUHAN HYUNG ? " ucap Sehun terkejut

" Aishhh tenang lah Oppa "

" YA ! Bgaimna aku bisa tenang ? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa apa dengan nya " ucap Sehun berjalan cepat

Shany tampak membalas dengan memutarkan matanya malas dan menyusul Sehun yg berjalan di depannya

Namun saat Sehun hampir dekat dengan tempat duduk mereka tadi dia terkejut dengan pria yg di samping Luhan dan dia pun terkejut Luhan nya tampak sangat akrab sekali . Lalu dia pun memutar tubuhnya pada shany

" YA ! siapa orang itu ? " tanya Sehun heran pada shany

" Dia adalah mantan asisten dan manajer Luhan dulu "

"MWO ? Bagaimana dia ada disini ?"

" Molla . Kau tanya sendiri padanya . Kau tau oppa aku pusing dengan mereka yg bicarakan "

" pusing bagaimana ? "

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yg mereka bicarakan "

" hah bagaimana bisa ? "

" Mereka menggunakan bahasa yg berbeda " jawab shany

Setelah mendengar Ucapan Gadis itu sehun tak bertanya lagi dan langsung pergi mendekat ke TKP .

" Hyung ? " panggil Sehun Pada Luhan

Luhan yg mendengar suara itu pun berbalik ...

" Ah Sehun kau sudah selesai membeli air minum nya ? " ucap Luhan pada Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk nya

Bukan nya menjawab Sehun malah menarik tangan kanan Luhan dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari tempat laki laki itu . Shany pun terkejut dengan tingkah Sehun ini .

" YA!! SEHUN OPPA KAU MAU BAWA DIA KEMANA ?" Teriak Shany

" KAU TUNGGU DI SITU SEBENTAR " teriak Sehun

" Aishhh !! Wae apa dia sedang cemburu ? " gerutu gadis itu menatap punggung sehun dari belakang

" Cemburu ? " Kata Lao gao heran setelah dia mendengar gerutuan shany

Pria itu pun lalu mendekat ke arah shany meminta penjelasan dari ucapan nya itu tadi

Mendengar itu shany pun respek menutup mulutnya

" HUWAA bagaimana ini aku tak sengaja aishhh dasar mulut sialan " gerutu shany dalam hati sambil memukul mukul mulutnya dengan telapan tangannya

" YA ! Agasshi apa maksud dari perkataan mu itu tadi ? " tanya Lao gao lagi

Shany pun menghela nafas dan berbalik mengarahkan tubuhnya pada lao gao dan kini mereka berhadapan .

" TIDAK , TIDAK HAHA ! Kau salah dengar ahjushi HaHa nah ayo kita minum dan makan cemilan ini ayo palli haha " ujar shany menarik tangan pria itu duduk dan memberinya 1 kaleng soda dan cemilan di kantong plastik yg di bawa sehun tadi

" Dia bilang akan membeli air mineral tapi kenapa dia membeli soda juga ? Tapi sudahlah " gumam shany dalam hati

 **OooooO**

Setelah lumayan agak menjauh akhirnya pun mereka duduk di kursi dekat daerah itu .

" YA!! Siapa dia ? " Ucap Sehun tampak serius

" Wae ? " jawab Luhan Lugu

" Tidak . Hanya penasaran " ujar sehun dengan tatapan ke arah lain

Luhan tiba tiba mendekat menghimpit jarak dirinya dengan sehun dan mendekati telinga sehun

" Dia -- kekasih cadanganku sehun~naahh " bisik Luhan agak mendesah

" ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEE " Teriak Sehun tampak seperti orang kesetanan dan dia tiba tiba berdiri dari duduk nya

" Hahahahahahahahaha " Luhan tertawa terbahak melihat respon sehun

" kau percaya dia kekasih cadanganku ? " hahahaha"

" Tidak , siapa bilang aku percaya berhenti lah tertawa aishhh " ujar sehun

" Kau tidak percaya tapi wajah mu mempercayainya hahahaha "

" YA ! Berhenti .." gumam Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yg sedang tertawa lalu Luhan pun menghentikan tawanya

" Oke aku berhenti . Jadi Dia adalah mantan asisten dan manajerku dulu sebelum perempuan itu " ucap Luhan memulai bercerita

" kami berteman Shi ying , Lao gao , dan aku "

" kami satu sekolah dulu , walaupun shi ying berbeda dengan kami tapi kami slalu bersamanya dan kami tidak memandang golongan kasta nya "

" Dia wanita yg ramah dan hatinya pun bersih . Dia slalu datang ke panti asuhan untuk membagikan makanan pada anak anak ketika dia mendapatkan uang gajih nya dan dia slalu makan seadanya dia jarang makan di restoran besar seperti ku menurutnya itu hanya menghamburkan uang dan lebih baik uang itu kau bagi pada mereka yg membutuhkan tapi kadang aku sering memaksanya bersama lao gao sebelum dia berangkat ke jepang . di situ lah aku belajar menjadi orang yg sederhana dan menerima apa adanya karena aku belajar banyak dari dia "

" Aku benar benar penasaran dengan perempuan itu Hyung " gumam Sehun

" Jika dia masih hidup aku akan mempertemukan dia dengan mu sehun ah "

" Dia s-sudah -- ?" Ujar sehun tergagap

" Hmm dia sudah tiada . Dia tewas saat kecelakaan pesawat itu . Dia menyuruhku pergi saat itu sebelum pesawat akan meledak dia berkata

" Aku baik baik saja , aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua ku disana " dia bilang begitu sebelum dia pergi Ck dasar Perempuan jahat " gumamnya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut tidak terasa perlahan lahan cairan bening itu jatuh dari mata rusanya

Sehun menyesal karena dia sudah bertanya salah pada Luhan . Dia sudah membuat luka itu terbuka kembali . Sehun benar benar menyesal .

Dia pun lalu merangkul tubuh luhan

" Uljima eoh , Dia sudah tenang di sana dia akan sedih jika melihatmu rapuh seperti ini " bisik Sehun sambil menyingkirkan cairan cairan bening itu dari wajah sang kekasih

Luhan pun mengangguk dalam tangisan nya .

" Lalu kenapa pria itu ada di sini ?" Tanya Sehun

" Dia datang untuk melihat lokasi di mana menurut orang aku meninggal . Dan itu di daerah ini dia pun tidak menyangka bertemu denganku disini karena dia mengira aku sudah meninggal karena dia melihat berita itu " gumam Luhan

" Yasudah ayo kita kembali pasti mereka sudah menunggu lama " ucap Sehun

 _Luhan pun menggangguk sebagai balasan_

Mereka pun meninggalkan kursi di taman itu dan berjalan menyusul Shany dan tamu Istimewa Luhan .

Tidak terasa berjalan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Lihat nya shany gadis itu tampak sedang tertawa bersama Lao gao .

" Wahhh sepertinya Shany mendapatkan Teman baru " Gumam Luhan di sela jalan nya

 _Sehun terkikik melihatnya ..._

" Mereka sudah Datang ahjushi " ujar Shany

" kalian tampaknya sudah Akrab " ucap Sehun tersenyum

" Itu karena kami berkenalan " jawab Shany tersenyun

" Kalau begitu mari kita pulang . Lao gao kau ikut aku pulang bukan kah jadwal pesawat menuju ke china pukul 7 malam " ucap Luhan

" Baiklah " jawab Lao gao

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang dengan menaiki taxi .

15 menit perjalanan akhirnya pun mereka sampai di rumah Sehun .

Namun saat mereka akan masuk ke gerbang rumah seorang Ahjuma tetangga Sehun menyapa sehun.

" Hey bocah tampan akhir akhir ini rumah mu terdengar rame " ucap ahjuma

" Ah ne ahjuma ada 2 penghuni baru di rumah ku " ucap Sehun sopan

" Ouhhh begitu pantas "

" Apakah kau gadis tomboy ? " tanya ahjuma itu menunjuk Luhan

" M-mw-wo ? " gagap Luhan di balik masker nya itu wajah nya tampak memerah menahan marah

"Hihi tidak tidak Dia Laki laki ahjuma " jawab Sehun terkekeh

" Ouhh "

" Yasudah saya masuk dulu ahjuma " ucap sehun Pamit

" Neee "

Mereka pun masuk ke halaman rumah sehun .

Akhirnya pun mereka sampai di dalam rumah sehun . Sehun tampak pergi ke dapur untuk membawa minuman sementara luhan , shany , dan lao gao di ruang tamu duduk .

" Hahahahaha akhirnya aku bisa tertawa juga gadis tomboy hahaha " Ucap Shany di sela tawa nya

" SHUT UP " teriak Luhan kesal

Lao gao yg mendengar itu pun terkikik sama

" Ahhhhhh kaliannn menyebalkaannnn " Teriak Luhan

Akhirnya pun rumah itu kembali ramai .

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya keadaan kembali semula , Sehun kembali dari dapur dengan minuman segar di nampan nya lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan .

" kau ingin bertanya padaku Luhan ? Tanya kan saja padaku " ucap Lao gao menggunakan b.korea

" Hmm bagaimana kabar Mama dan Baba ku di china brewok ? " tanya Luhan pelan

" Jika ku katakan Buruk apakah kau percaya ? "

" Me-mengapa ? "

" Mama Xi jatuh sakit saat tau kau terdaftar dalam korban meninggal di kecelakaan itu . Dan baba Xi ? Dia menjadi pendiam dan menjadi pencandu alkohol perusahaan pun hampir jatuh bangkrut tapi itu tidak jadi karena di bantu oleh perusahaan Wu "

Mendengar itu Luhan pun tampak sedih tidak biasanya Orang tua nya berubah 90% dia pun tampak melamun . Tiba tiba tangan sehun dari bawah memenggang tangannya memberikan kekuatan untuk Luhan.

" Dan dunia hiburan di ganti kan oleh rekan kerjamu Jackson Wang sekarang dia sedang naik daun sepertinya fans mu pindah menjadi fans nya walaupun tidak semua nya aku yakin "

" lalu bagaimana dengan fans fans ku yg ada di china ?"

" 95% dari mereka percaya bahwa kau telah meninggal dan 5% dari mereka tidak percaya jadi mereka masih menganggap kau masih hidup karena jasat mu belum di temukan hanya atribut mu yg di temukan "

" Begitu rupanya " gumam Luhan pelan

" Luhan ? Apa kau ingin kembali pada kehidupan sebelumnya ? " tanya Lao gao

" entahlah . Setelah aku tau mama akan menjodohkan ku sebelum aku berangkat ke seoul dengan rekan bisnisnya aku berpikir beberapa kali untuk kembali "

" Mereka sudah berubah Luhan aku yakin itu . Suatu hari saat aku ke rumahmu aku tidak sengaja mendengar isakkan mama xi dan dia berkata dia menyesal dia tidak akan melakukan yg tidak kau sukai sekalipun kau ingin menikah dengan pria dia bilang dia akan menerimanya . Aku tidak akan memaksamu karena itu keputusanmu " ucap Lao gao tersenyum di akhir ucapannya

" A-kku .. ?"

 **Tbc !**


	18. Melodi Menyedihkan

Hari mulai berganti malam dan jam dingding pun sudah menunjukan pukul 23:20 KST

seorang namja ialah Luhan masih belum menutup matanya ke dunia mimpi .

Pukul 19:00 KST tadi temannya yg bernama **_Lao gao_** itu sudah kembali terbang menuju china untuk pulang . Sambil menatap langit langit kamar itu yg gelap dia masih memikirkan tentang keadaan orang tua nya yg jauh dari kata " SEHAT " dia sangat khawatir kepada orang tua nya .

" Mama,baba aku merindukan kalian dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian dan ..."

" Aku ingin bernyanyi kembali " jerit Hati Luhan

Tak terasa sebuah tetesan air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipi nya , tidak ingin ketahuan oleh seseorang di sebelahnya Luhan pun mengahapus air matanya itu dan berbalik membelakangi pemuda yg ada di belakangnya itu .

" Apakah aku harus kembali pada kehidupanku seperti semula ?" Gumamnya pelan matanya tampak menatap lurus pada kegelapan ruangan itu hatinya penuh dengan kata " Dilema "

Tanpa Luhan sadar tangan seseorang memeluk leher dan pinggangnya dari belakang .

" O-ouh S-sehun .."

" Hmm .." Dia tampak menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak belakang Luhan

" K-Kau belum t-tidur ?" Gumam Luhan badannya tampak menegang dengan posisi seperti ini dan ini nampak sangat intim sekali

" Hmm belum " bibir namja albino itu mencium daerah leher Luhan dengan mata masih tertutup

" O-ouh " bodohnya Luhan ternyata Sehun belum tidur

" Kenapa kau menangis tadi hyung ?"

" Jujurlah padaku Hyung ! apa yg kau pikirkan ?"

Yang di tanya masih diam belum menjawab ...

" Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin cerita tidak apa apa " Sehun melepaskan pelukannya

Namun saat dia akan melepaskan pelukannya tangan Luhan menahannya

" Aku memikirkan keadaan orang tua ku.. Aku merindukan mereka dan A-aku rindu bernyanyi di depan fans fans ku Sehun Ah "

Walau pun ruangan itu gelap tapi Sehun bisa merasakan apa yg di rasakan kekasihnya kata " Kerinduan dan kekhawatiran " itulah yg Sehun bisa rasakan sekarang

Sehun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu dia meraih tombol lampu tidur di samping ranjang nya .

 ** _Klikk_**

" Jika kau merindukan mereka kenapa kau tidak kembali pada mereka hyung ?"

Luhan berbalik dan bangkit dari tidurnya dan menghadap Sehun kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan

" T-tapi aku bingung dan takut Sehun ah .. jika aku kembali aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi aku tidak mau di tinggalkan oleh seseorang yg aku sayangi untuk ke 2 kalinya dan aku tidak mau nanti jika orang tua ku akan menjodokan aku dengan orang lain aku tidak mau Arghhh " ucap Luhan ke 2 tangannya tampak meremas rambutnya frustasi

Sehun yg melihat Luhan seperti itu merasa sangat bersedih lantas dia langsung memeluk tubuh kekasih nya itu .

" Tenanglah ! tenang Hyung kau tidak akan kehilangan siapa pun sekarang termasuk diriku kau sudah melewati banyak rintangan rintangan itu bahkan kau hampir kehilangan nyawa mu tapi Puji Tuhan kau masih di beri umur panjang oleh Tuhan itu artinya Tuhan masih menyayangimu , Akan ada pelangi setelah turun hujan dan saat ini waktu kau harus melihat dan merasakan pelangi itu "

" Dan Bukan kah teman mu bilang jika orang tua mu tidak akan lagi menjodoh jodohkan mu dengan orang lain asal kau kembali " ujar Sehun berucap tegas untuk menenangkan kekasih nya itu

Luhan pun kembali tenang dan balik memeluk tubuh Sehun ya dia mengingat ucapan temannya itu lalu dia menangis tersedu - sedu mengingat apa yg terjadi kepada dirinya slama ini .

" Hiks Terimakasih Sehun Ah kau benar , aku terlalu terbayang masa lalu Terimakasih atas semua yg kau berikan kepadaku Saran , kasih sayang dan semuanya Hiks tanpamu mungkin tubuhku sudah terombang ambing entah dimana hikss Terimakasih hiks " isak Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yg penuh dengan derasnya air mata nya di dada Sehun

" Sama - sama sayangdan berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan " Jawab Sehun tersenyum lalu langsung mencium kening pria bermata rusa itu

 ** _CUP_**

" Lakukanlah apa yg ingin hatimu lakukan .. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau ingin kembali menjadi seorang public figur dan jangan lupakan orang tua mu aku tidak tau masalah apa yg kau hadapi dengan mereka tapi aku tidak ingin tau yg penting jangan lupakan mereka sayang " ucap Sehun lagi

Luhan tampak mengangguk mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu tiba - tiba dia melepaskan pelukan nya itu dan berhenti menangis

" Tapi Sehun ah bagaimana dengan dirimu jika aku kembali ? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu aku akan sangat merindukanmu Sehun ah "

Tangan Sehun tampak membelai wajah luhan Sang kekasih hatinya ..

" kau tidak usah khawatir kita masih bisa berbicara melalui Handphone " jawab Sehun tersenyum menyatukan kening dirinya dan Luhan

" Baiklah " Luhan mengangguk

" Good boy , sekarang kita tidur ini hampir tengah malam Kajja " Ucap Sehun langsung membawa Luhan tidur kembali dan tidak lupa mematikan lampu tidur .

 ** _Klikkk_**

Akhirnya pun mereka tertidur dengan Sehun memeluk Luhan .

Sinar mentari telah menampakan cahayanya pada kehidupan ini , pagi ini 2 orang laki laki sedang sibuk pada kesibukan masing masing .

Sehun sang pemilik rumah sedang menunggu makanan yg di buat oleh kekasihnya . Sambil memainkan Handphone nya sepertinya dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan seseorang .

Sedangkan Luhan ? Tentu saja laki laki bermata rusa itu sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk penghuni rumah itu .

Tiba tiba pintu kamar di sebrang dapur itu terbuka menampilkan Shany yg sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolah nya serta tas punggung nya dia pun langsung bergabung duduk di meja makan dengan Sehun .

" Selamat pagi Sehun oppa , Selamat pagi Luhan oppa " ucap shany memberi salam

" Selamat pagi Shany , aw kau sudah sangat rapi sekali beda dari biasanya" tanggap Sehun

" Sehun benar , hmm kau memakai seragam baru ?" ucap Luhan menaru makanan makanan itu dan langsung duduk bergabung dengan mereka untuk sarapan

" Hihi tidak , ini bukan seragam baru ini masih seragam lamaku tapi aku jarang memakai nya karena aku mempunyai 2 di lemari ku , aku memakai seragam ini karena ini hari ujian akhir dimana aku akan lulus sebentar lagi " jawab Shany bersemangat sambil mengunyah makanan

" Aku tidak ingat kalau sekarang ujian akhir untuk semua sekola di seoul " ucap sehun tampak terkejut

" Karena kau terlalu sibuk bercinta dengan Luhan ge " ujar Shany santai sambil meminum susunya

" Mm- uhukk ,uhukkk " Refleks 2 orang laki laki di sebrang gadis itu yg sedang makan di meja makan terbatuk batuk mendengar ucapan spontan Shany

" Huwahh kenyang ! Aku pergi duluan Oppa bye " tutur gadis itu mengambil tasnya lalu pamit pergi ke sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan respon terkain ucapan nya itu dari 2 laki laki di depannya

 _1 Menit Kemudian ..._

" YAAAA ! GADIS BRENGSEK APA YG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKANN " Teriak Sehun berdiri dari duduknya menahan amarah nya karena malu Tapi yg di teriaki sudah lari keluar terbirit - birit .

Dan tidak lama kemudian dia terduduk kembali

" Sepertinya Kau salah mengadopsi gadis itu untuk menjadi adikmu Hun" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun

" Sepertinya begitu hyung " jawabnya lemas sambil menatap langit langit rumah nya

Beberapa jam berlalu Sehun pun berangkat bekerja setelah menormalkan kembali mood karena ulah adik angkat perempuan nya itu , Luhan kini sedang bermain dengan Vivi anjing peliharaan Sehun di belakang rumah sehun .

" ViVi ayo kejar aku ayo hahahaha "

GUK GUK GUK

Anjing itu pun langsung mengejar Luhan dan Luhan pun jatuh terduduk di atas rumput dengan vivi di atas menjilati wajah Luhan

" Hei ! Ini geli vivi sudah hentikan hahaha "

 **TRINGGG**

Naas sedang asyik bermain tiba tiba saja handphone Luhan bergetar mencantumkan nama " Lao gao " di sakunya karena waktu kemarin dia bertemu dengan pria itu dia langsung bertukar no hp dengannya

" Sebentar ya vivi nanti kita main lagi"

 ** _GUK GUK GUK_**

Anjing itu pun menggonggong tanda mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan bermain sendiri .

" Hallo "

" LuHannnn "

" Ada apa gao ? "

" bagaimana keputusan mu apakah kau ingin kembali ?"

" Aku sudah memikirkannya dan aku pun sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun jadii -- jadi mungkin aku kembali gao "

" BENARKAH ITU ?"

" Ya ! Aku akan kembali dan aku sudah membuat sebuah lirik - lirik lagu slama aku tinggal disini "

"Mengapa lirik lagu saja mengapa tidak lengkap ?"

" Disini tidak ada alat musik bodoh "

" Kau bisa memintanya pada Sehun "

" Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya dan dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku jadi aku merasa tidak enak handphone ini pun pemberian dia "

Sang penelphone pun menghela nafas di sebrang sana ..

" Baiklah jika kau sudah siap maka kemasi barang barang mu sekarang ! nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu di bandara "

" HEIII !!! Kenapa sekarang ? Kau bilang menunggu saat yg tepat "

" Ya! dan sekaranglah saat yg tepat "

" Apa maksudMu ? "

" Kau tidak akan berada di Agensi lamamu ge karena mereka sudah melupakanmu dan barang barang , poster poster mu yg berada di agensi semua di buang oleh CEO lin "

" K-kau b-bercanda bukan ? "

" Bagaimana aku bisa bercanda di saat suasana sedang genting begini LuHan ? -"

" Bagaimana mereka bisa seperti itu bahkan jika aku mati jasad ku belum di temukan " lirih Luhan hatinya merasa perih ketika dia tahu dia sudah tidak berguna lagi

" Tenanglah setelah ini aku yakin kau akan kembali terkenal aku sudah menyusun skenario nya dan masalah agensi aku sudah menemukan hehe aku sudah memasukanmu pokoknya aku sudah menyiapkannya " ucap pria berlogat mandarin di sana

" HEII ! Agensi mana yg akan menerimaku ?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar penuturan teman masa kecilnya itu

" Aku akan menjelaskan nya nanti ketika kau sudah ada di sini "

" Baiklah kapan kau akan sampai ? "

" Siang nanti pukul 1 siang akan ku kabari lagi nanti "

" Baiklah , akan ku tutup telpon nya " tutur Luhan final

" Oke bye bye rusa manis "

 ** _PIP_**

 ** _TUTT TUTT TUTT_**

Dalam keheningan dia memandang Vivi yg tampak sedang tertidur di samping nya mungkin menurutnya dia cape setelah berlari lari tadi . Lantas dia pun bercongkok .

" Kurasa hari ini hari terakhir aku bermain denganmu Vivi " lirih Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus anjing putih itu

Jam istirahat tiba Sehun pria berparas tampan itu sedang menikmati waktu makan siang nya dengan Baekhyun , dan kyungsoo di kantin kantor itu mereka tampak sangat menikmati makan siangnya .

" Wahhh kyung kau membawa apa hari ini " tutur Baekhyun melihat bekal kyungsoo

" Telur dadar kornet , kau mau?" Jawab Kyungsoo meskipun dia itu bersifat dingin tapi dia sangat baik jika soal makanan kepada teman temannya

Baekhyun pun menggangguk senang dan langsung menyoba makanan yg di bawa kyungsoo

" wahhh enakkkkk sekali Kyunggg "

" Boleh aku minta lagi ?" Ucap Baekhyun

" Silahkan " jawab kyungsoo tersenyum ramah

" Gomawo kyungg kau memang baik hihi "

" Hmm , Ouhh Sehun kau mau?" Tawar kyungsoo

" Tidak hyung punyaku masih banyak " tolak Sehun

" Ouhh baiklah "

Tiba tiba Seorang lelaki bermata panda berlari tergesa gesa menghampiri meja Sehun , Baekhyun , dan Kyungsoo.

 **Brakkkk**

" TEMAN TEMAN KITA MENDAPATKAN TEMAN BARU " Ucap pemuda yg baru saja datang

" Teman ? Apa maksud mu Tao ? Tanya Baekhyun

" Tadi chanyeol Hyung menerima kariyawan baru karena perusahaan kita sedang membuka lowongan dan mereka lulus "

" Lalu ? Apa yg membuat mu heboh ?" tanya Sehun

" Yg membuat ku heboh mereka sangattt tampan aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka hihi "

" Ah mereka datang " Bisik Tao pada teman teman nya

Mereka pun langsung mengalihkan pandang secara bersama sama pada sosok yg di lihat Tao

" hei seperti nya aku mengenalnya itu-- " kata Baekhyun menyipitkan mata nya untuk melihat sosok misterius itu

" KIM JONGIN " ucap Kyungsoo terkejut mata nya tampak membulat

Bukan Hanya Kyungsoo , Baekhyun , Dan Tao yg terkejut melihat 3 orang lelaki yg duduk di jauh dari meja mereka Sehun pria pucat itu mata sipitnya tampak membola .

" K-kenapa mereka di sini ?" Tanya Sehun dalam hati

" Wahh Kyungg pacar mu bekerja disini juga " Ujar baekhyun

" Pacar ?" Gumam Sehun pelan dia tampak kembali terkejut

" Kau mengenal mereka kyungsoo hyung ?" Tanya Tao pada kyungsoo

" Tentu saja ! dia mengenalnya lelaki itu pacarnya atau tunangan nya "

" BAEKKKK "

" Sudahlah kyung sudah saatnya mereka tau" balas Baekhyun

" Hah baiklah " pasrah Kyungsoo

" yang mana pacar mu kyungsoo hyung ?"

" Dia yg sedang duduk di sebelah kiri" jawab Kyungsoo pada tao

" Ouhhh kulitnya yg eksotis "

" hmm "

" Kau tau Hyung aku menyukai pemuda di sebelah kanan dia sangattt tampannn " ucap tao tersenyum bangga

" Hey aku ingin tau pemuda di tengah itu siapa dia juga lumayan " ucap Tao bertanya tanya

Tiba tiba sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan tao ..

" Xiumin "

" Hah " semua orang mengalihkan perhatian nya pada seseorang yg menjawab ialah Sehun orang itu

" Xiumin , orang itu bernama Xiumin dan orang yg duduk di sebelah kanan bernama Kris " Jawab Sehun matanya masih menatap ke 3pria disana

" YA! Dari mana kau tau jika pria itu bernama Xiumin apa jangan - Jangan dia-- " tanya Baekhyun curiga

" Jangan berpikir macam macam hyung! mereka Kris , kai , xiumin adalah bekas teman teman ku semasa sekolah Tapi--" Tiba tiba saja wajah sehun berubah seperti orang yg mempunyai dendam ribuan abad

" Tapi apa ?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran

" YA YA ! Ada apa dengan mu sehun ?" Tanya Tao merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sehun yg mengarah pada bekas teman teman nya itu

" Aku BENCI mereka , Terlebih Pacarmu hyung KAi " jawab Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan datar

Kyungsoo yg mendengar jawaban Sehun tadi mendadak dia berdiri dari duduk nya dan bertanya pada lelaki albino itu ..

" Apa maksud mu ? Kenapa kau membenci KAI? " Tanya kyungsoo mengernyit tidak suka

Sehun pun ikut berdiri dari duduk nya ..

" Dia , tidak Mereka adalah Orang yg telah membully ku dari zaman sekolah sampai saat INI !"

" Dan ini --" Dia nampak menikalkan lengan kemeja nya dan menunjukkan sebuah bekas luka

" Adalah ulah pacarmu hyung , beberapa minggu yg lalu aku bertemu dengan mereka di dekat lampu merah dan mereka langsung membawa ku ke sebuah gang kecil , gelap dan mereka langsung MEMUKULKU HINGGA AKU NYARIS MATI SAAT ITU " Jawab Sehun wajah nya tampak memerah karena menahan emosi dan nada bicara nya pun meninggi

" Jika kalian disini senang karena mereka bekerja disini , Sebalik tidak dengan diriku - " Sehun langsung membereskan tempat makannya

" Aku lebih baik keluar dari tempat ini " Dan akhirnya Sehun Berlalu pergi meninggalkan teman temannya sambil membawa tempat makannya yg masih tersisa .

 **Brughh**

Kyungsoo yg mendengar penjelasan Sehun pun tiba tiba dia lemas terjatuh duduk dilantai , Tao dan baekhyun pun terkejut dan langsung membantu teman nya itu .

" Kyungg Kau baik baik saja ? " tutur Baekhyun membantu menduduk kan kyungsoo di kursi makannya

" Baekk ! Katakan apa yg di katakan Sehun itu bohong baek Hikss hikss" Ucap Kyungsoo lemas dia langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun dan menangis

" Tenanglah Kyung " kata Baekhyun menenangkan kyungsoo yg sedang menangis di sela pelukan nya

" Baek hyung benar kau harus tenang dan sebaiknya kau tanyakan nanti pada KAI , hyung " tutur Tao dia tampak mengelus punggung kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk tanda menjawab ..

 **Tbc!**


	19. Maafkan Aku , Jaga Dirimu!

**_F LASHBACK :_**

 _Beijing , 20 April 2016_

" Happy birthday to Xiao Lu , Happy birthday to Xiao Lu Happy birthday , happy birthday , Happy Birthday Xiao Lu " Semua orang di ruangan itu bersorak dan bernyanyi untuk meraimaikan hari bahagia seorang bintang pop china yg hari ini sedang berulang tahun ke 26 thn dan ialah Luhan

Sepasang suami istri yg berumur 48 thn an tiba tiba mendekat ke arah Luhan sambil membawa kue bolu berukuran sedang dengan gambar rusa dan hiasan lilin angka 26 mempercantik kue itu .

" Mama , Baba kalian .. " Gumam luhan terharu

" Luhan tiup lilin nya ayo cepat nak danbuat harapan mu " ucap Wanita yg di ketahui ibu dari Luhan

Luhan pun mengangguk dan segera menutup matanya untuk berdoa

" Aku ingin mempunyai kekasih yg tampan , perhatian dan sayang padaku " Ucap nya Dalam hati

Lalu dia pun membuka matanya dan meniup semua lilin di kue itu

~ Hushhhhh ~

 ** _PROKK PROKKKK PROKKK_**

" Selamat ulang tahun sayang semoga kau panjang umur dan segala yg kau ingin kan terkabul " ujar Tuan Xi sang ayah luhan

" Selamat ulang tahun anakku Xiao lu" ucap nyonya XI

" Terimakasih Mama , baba atas kejutan nya aku cinta kalian semua "

Luhan pun melepas pelukan nya berganti memeluk semua teman teman nya kru dari agensi dia bekerja

" Selamat ya Luhan "

" Thanks shi ying "

" selamat yoo rusa "

" terimakasih Lao "

Namun Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah suara mengejutkan semuanya yg ada di situ ..

" Happy birthday Luhan " teriak seseorang dan ternyata itu seorang wanita berambut panjang cantik tinggi nya sekitar 160cm

Wanita itu mendekati Luhan , Luhan yg merasa tak kenal lalu bertanya

" a-h terimakasih tapi siapa kau ?"

" Guan kau sudah datang ternyata " seseorang bertanya dan ternyata itu adalah sang ayah

" Ya , saya disini Tuan xi "

" Panggil saja Ayah oke "

" baiklah ayah "

Luhan yg merasa bingung lalu bertanya ..

" baba dia siapa ? "

" Oh luhan ayah hampir lupa perkenalkan dia Guan xiaotong dia adalah calon Tunangan Mu nak "

 ** _DEGGGG_**

" C-calon T-tunanganku ? " gumam Luhan lemas

" tentu saja bagaimana cantik bukan ?"

" Ah ya Semuanya perkenalkan wanita ini adalah Guan Xiaotong dia adalah calon tunangan anak ku " Sang Ayah berucap kepada semua yg hadir di pesta ulang tahun luhan

" Luhan akan di jodohkan " ujar Salah seorang teman Luhan ialah Lao gao

" Aku merasakan bau tidak enak Lao dari perjodohan ini " ucap teman wanita yaitu Deng Shi ying

" Kau benar shi ying "

" Bukan begitu Lao , Luhan dia seorang Gay mana mungkin dia mau " ucap Shi ying tampak frustasi bahkan dia meminum anggur di gelasnya dengan cepat

" Kita berdoa saja semoga Luhan baik baik saja "

" yahh semoga " ucap wanita itu lemas matanya tak lepas dari sosok pria yg sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah yg sulit dia deskripsikan

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malah pesta di rumah keluarga Xi sudah berakhir beberapa jam yg lalu, tampak lelaki bermata rusa sedang duduk di kursi di belakang rumahnya tangan nampak memegang botol anggur lalu meminum dengan rakus .

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dan membuat dia terkejut

" Huwaaa "

" Hai kau kenapa ini aku Guan Xiaotong calon tunangan mu Lu "

" Apa yg kau lakukan disini bukan kah kau sudah pulang " ucap Luhan datar

" Baba , menyuruh ku menginap disini bersamamu "

" APA ?"

Luhan tampak sangat marah karena nya dia langsung meminum anggur yg di pegang dan langsung membanting botolnya dengan keras .

 ** _PRANKKK_**

Wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan prilaku calon nya itu

" K-Kau kenapa ?Kau baik-- " Belum juga selesai bicara luhan langsung menjambak rambut wanita itu

" Arggggg " gaduh wanita itu kesakitan

" Dengar , Aku bukan tunangan mu dan apa kau bilang baba ? Haha dia bukan baba mu dia babaku sebaik nya kau hati hati jika berbicara gadis sialan atau wajah cantik mu ini akan penuh dengan cairan merah Kau mengerti ! " Ujar Luhan langsung melepaskan wanita itu dan pergi

Mungkin kalian sangka Luhan pergi keluar dari rumah itu tapi ternyata dia pergi ke kamar ayah nya mengetuk pintu kamar ayah nya

 ** _TOKK TOKK TOKK_**

 ** _CREKKKK_**

" LUHAN APA YG KAU--

 ** _BRUGHHH_**

" Baba hikss aku mohon jangan jodohkan aku dengan wanita itu Baba aku tidak mencintainya baba Hiksss kumohon baba" ujar Luhan berjongkok memohon kepada ayah nya supya dia tidak jadi di jodohkan

" Apa kau bilang ?"

" Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita itu hikssss "

" Baiklah jika kau tidak mencintainya lalu wanita mana yg kau cintai Luhan bawa ke hadapan ayah dan Ibu ? Ayah dan ibu sudah tak sabar ingin mempunyai cucu Luhan " ucap sang ayah luhan ibu Luhan nampak melihat anak nya yg sangat beda dari biasanya

Luhan bergeleng lalu berdiri sambil masih terisak

" Aku seorang Gay Baba , mama hikss"

" Apa kau bilang ? "

Tiba tiba sang ayah wajah nya memerah sementara sang ibu dari belakang ayahnya tampak terjatuh ketanah

" AKU SEORANG GAY AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN WANITA " Teriak Luhan

 ** _PLAKK PLAKK_**

" KAUUUUUU , KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT AIB UNTUK KELUARGA INI HAHHH ? TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN LUSA AKU AKAN TETAP MENJODOHKAN MU DENGAN WANITA ITU TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN"

 **BRUGHH**

pintu itu tertutup kembali luhan yg mendengar itu langsung tidak terima

" BUKA BABA AKU TIDAK MAU DI JODOHKAN DENGAN WANITA BUKAAAAA "

 ** _BUGHH BUGHH_**

" KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL JIKA KALIAN TERUS AKAN MELAKUKAN PERJODOHAN INI KALIAN AKAN MENYESALLL " Teriak Luhan

Luhan pun langsung bergegas pergi dari rumah itu dengan mobil nya menuju apartemen nya karena besok pagi dia akan terbang ke seoul untuk konser solonya.

Tapi tak di sangka 1 Hari sebelum hari yg Luhan benci datang Pesawat Yg luhan tumpangi kecelakaan dan membuat nya bertemu dengan seseorang yg ada di dalam doa nya pada hari ulang tahun nya lalu .

 ** _~ FLASHBACK END ~_**

Siang mulai berganti sore matahari mulai akan tertidur karena tugas nya hampir selesai dan akan di gantikan dengan kilau cahaya bulan dan bintang di malam hari nya .

Seorang laki laki bermata belo telah tiba di sebuah appaterment dia terus berjalan menaiki Lift yg menunjukan lantai 10 tak lama lift pun berhenti lelaki itu pun langsung kembali berjalan langkah nya tampak tergesa gesa 2 menit kemudian akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu yg akan dia kunjungi tak butuh waktu lama dia memencet bel .

 **TING TONGGG**

pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki berkulit coklat dengan rambut tampak basah dan badan nya tertutup bedrom putih sepertinya dia sudah mandi .

" Kyunggg ada ap-- " belum habis perkataan lelaki itu sang tamu yg bernama kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam appaterment pria itu .

" Dia kenapa ?" Gumam Kai merasa heran dengan sikap dari kekasih itu .

Kai pun langsung menutup pintu apartement nya lagi dan langsung menuju ruang tamu tapi kai kembali merasa aneh dengan kyungsoo yg masih berdiri di ruangan itu dengan posisi membelakangi nya tidak biasanya menurutnya pacarnya itu seperti itu.

" sayang kau kenapa berdiri ayo duduk " ungkap Kai tangan nya tampak membelai punggung sang pacar untuk membawanya duduk di sofa

Tapi tak di sangka tangan kyungsoo mengambil tangan kai dari punggung nyadan langsung membuang nya dengan kasar . Dia pun membalik kan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kai . Lalu dia berjalan 2 langkah untuk mendekati tubuh kai

" KAUU - Aku akan langsung pada intinya Ada masalah apa Kau dan Sehun ? CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU !! " jari mungil nya tampak menunjuk pada dada Kai

"Apa maksudmu Kyung Aku tidak mengerti ?"

" KAU pura pura tak mengerti atau emang kau tidak ingin Membahasnya HAHHH ? "

Kyungsoo pun mendekat pada Kai dan langsung memukul mukul nya .

" KENAPA KAU MEMBULLY ORANG YG TIDAK BERSALAH HAH ? KAU BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU ORANG BAIK TAPI KENYATAAN NYA APA ? AKU MENDAPATKAN RESPON NEGATIVE KETIKA AKU MEMBERI TAHU NYA JIKA KAU PACAR KU . KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU KAI HIKSS HIKSS KAU TAU BUKAN JIKA AKU TIDAK SUKA ORANG YG AKU SAYANGI MEMBOHONGIKU HIKSSS HIKS "

 **BUGHH BUGHH**

" KAU BAJINGAN SIALANNN HIKSSS HIKSS "

 **BRUGHH**

Tak ingin mendapatkan pukulan lagi dari sang kekasih kai pun langsung menangkap tangan kekasihnya itu dan langsung memeluknya

" Kau b-bajingan sudah membohongi hiks ku hikss "

" Mianne Hmm " gumam Kai di sela isakan nya

Sudah lama Kai memikirkan hal ini , dia sudah tau pasti cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terbongkar dan di ketahui oleh kyungsoo .

Pasangan yg ribut di ruangan itu beberapa saat yang lalu kini kembali tenang berganti menjadi suasana yg sepi .

Setelah beberapa menit yg lalu KAI berhasil menenangkan kekasih nya dan menjelaskan semuanya bahkan dia sempat bersumpah demi kyungsoo mempercayai nya dan itu berhasil .

lalu tak lama dia langsung membawa Tubuh kyungsoo kekamar nya .Kini mereka berdua terbaring di bawah selimbut yg sma dengan Tubuh kai memeluk pria yg lebih kecil menghadap dadanya . Dia ngusap kepala kekasih nya itu dengan sayang . Dan menciun kening sang kekasih .

Merasa terusik dengan prilaku itu kyungsoo pun tiba tiba membuka matanya ..

" Berhenti Menciumku! "

" Tapi kau menyukainya bukan ?" Seringai tiba tiba tercipta di wajah tampan KAI

Kyungsoo merespon dengan membalikkan badannya sehingga membelakangi KAI

" Kau merajuk Eohh " ungkap Kai memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang

Kyungsoo tampak menghela nafas ..

" Kau harus meminta Maaf pada Sehun Kai "

" Tentu saja Aku akan meminta Maaf padanya di hadapanmu Aku berjanji" seru KAI matanya tampak terpejam di punggung kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun diam diam dia tersenyum mendengar balasan KAI . Mereka kembali bersama ..

 **OoooO**

Langit malam terlihat sangat cerah , jam menunjukan pukul 9 : 30 malam , seorang pria tinggi memasuki kediamannya, keadaan pria itu terlihat tidak bagus rambut nya terlihat acak acak an dasi yg sudah melonggar tidak lagi mencekik lehernya .

Saat sampai di dalam rumah nya Sehun pria tinggi itu merasa rumah nya sangat sepi ..

" Kemana semua orang ?" Gumamnya dalam hati

Tiba tiba dering hp membuatnya terkejut dan langsung mengangkat panggilan itu

" Hallo ?"

" OPPA ! "

" shany ? YA ! Sekarang dimana kau ? Ini sudah hampir malam kenapa kau belum pulang HAH ? " omel sehun pada sang penelphone

" Hari ini aku tidak akan pulang Oppa , aku akan pulang besok aku harus mengerjakan Tugas sekolah ku bersama teman ku di rumahnya jdi aku akan menginap di rumahnya oppa "

" Ya ! Bukan kah kau sedang ujian kau mau berbohong Hah ?? "

" aku memang sedang ujian tapi ada nilai ku ada yg masih kosong dan guru memberi kan tugas lain sebagai gantinya "

 _Sehun Tampak menghela nafas ..._

" baiklah , makan teratur dan bersikap lah baik di rumah orang jangan membuat masalah kau mengerti ? "

" Oke arraso , aku tutup telpon nya selamat malam sehun oppa ah sampai kan selamat malam ku juga untuk luhan oppa ne bye bye "

" Hmm "

 **Tuttt tuttt**

"Sebentar Aku hampir lupa kemana Luhan Hyung kenapa dia belum terlihat ?" Gumamnya

Lalu dia pun bergegas ke kamarnya , saat pintu terbuka ruangan itu tampak tidak ada siapa pun sehun terkejut dan dia mulai panik saat dia melihat ke cermin yg ada di ruangan itu dia menemukan sebuah note menempel .

 _To : SayangKu Sehun_

Sehun ah maaf aku tidak memberi tahu mu terlebih dahulu sebelum nya tapi saat kau melihat dan membaca note ini itu berarti aku sudah pergi .

Tadi siang lao gao menjemputku dan bilang bahwa ini saat yg tepat untukku untuk kembali . Aku sebenernya belum siap .. aku belum siap meninggalkanmu sendiri aku sudah terbiasa bersamamu aku akan sangat merindukanmu , aku akan sangat merindukan di saat kau memelukku , menciumku dan aku akan sangat merindukan kasih sayang mu .

Maaf aku tidak menelphone mu saat aku akan pergi , tapi terimakasih sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk kembali , dan menyemangati diriku untuk kembali . Terimakasih sudah merawat diriku selama ini dan terimakasih atas kasih sayang yg kau berikan kepadaku selama kau merawatku , Mari kita tetap saling menghubungi walaupun jarak jauh , aku masih mencintaimu dan jika waktu sudah menjawab mari kita menikah itu yg aku inginkan .

Jangan Menangis , jangan bersedih , dan jangan merasa kesepian hiduplah seperti biasa meski tanpa diriku aku akan selalu menghubungimu saat aku sudah sampai di beijing nanti .

Aku mencintaimu Oh sehun jaga dirimu ..

 _\- Xi Luhan -_

Sehun tampak tersenyum tipis dia pun terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memandang note itu ..

" Aku juga mencintaimu Xi Luhan , Ya Mari kita menikah jaga dirimu juga " ucapnya tersenyum sambil memandang kertas itu

 **OoooO**

Salju tampak sudah turun di kota seoul membuat hawa menjadi dingin, tapi itu tidak membuat semua orang bermalas malasan mencari lembaran uang demi hidup mereka . sehun pria itu tampak sedang berjalan menuju tempat kerja nya , setelah semalm untuk beberapa tahun ini dia kembali hidup sendirian lagi setelah Luhan kembali ke beijing dan adik angkatnya tidur di rumah temannya . Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berubah dia tahu hidup ini tidak akan selamanya di penuhi bumbu kebahagian ada dimana dia harus merasa kesepian lagi dan semlam dia merasakan hal itu lagi .

Lift mulai berjalan menuju lantai ruangan nya ,

Saat dia akan masuk ke ruangannya tiba tiba dia melihat seluet 3 orang sedang menunggu di depan meja nya .

Dari punggung nya sehun sudah tau jika itu adalah Kai , Xiumin , kris .

Lantas dia pun tetap masuk tampak memperdulikan mereka.

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sehun dingin membuat ke tiga orang itu membalik badankan mereka

" Ayo kita bicara " ucap Kai

" Bicaralah disini aku sibuk " jawab sehun membuat ketiga orang itu menghela nafas

Tiba tiba ketiga orang itu terduduk di lantai ruangan itu , itu membuat sehun agak terkejut dan melangkah mundur selangkah .

" A-apa yg mereka lakukan ?" Gumam sehun dalam hati

" Sehun ah Tolong maafkan kami perlakuan kami kepadamu tolong maafkan kami " Ujar Kai

" Kita tahu kau sangat membenci kami , kami akan menerima jika kau ingin memukul kami pukullah kami " ucap kris

" Tapi tolong maafkan kami sehun ah kami sungguh menyesal atas perbuatan yg sudah kami lakukan kepadamu , membullymu , memukulmu kami sungguh menyesal sudah melakukannya " seru Xiumin

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat tak lama dia menghembuskan nafasnya matanya tampak memerah menahan amarah ..

" Bangunlah " gumam Sehun

" kita tidak akan bangun sebelum kau memaafkan kami " ucap Kai

" Berdiri ! aku sudah memaafkan kalian dan cepat kalian pergi dari sini sekarang kalian membuat semua orang berdatangan kemari "

Kompak 3 pria itu melihat wajah sehun lalu mereka memeluk sehun tiba tiba

Sehun terkejut dengan serangan pelukan itu .

 **Brughh**

" Terimakasih sehun ah terimakasih sudah memaafkan kami " ujar Kai

" Kau memang orang baik sehun ah terimakasih sudah memaafkan kami " ucap xiumin

" Kami akan menjagamu sekarang kami berjanji " seru Kris

 _Tiba - Tiba Sehun Melepas Pelukannya .._

" Tak usah aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang kalian keluar dari ruangan ini " seru sehun mengusir 3 pria itu

" Baik kita akan pergi sekali lagi terimakasih sehun ah " gumam Kai tulus

" Hmm " ..

Akhirnya ke 3 pria itu pergi dari ruangan itu , sesudah semua orang itu pergi sehun pun bersiap untuk mumulai pekerjaannya .

Tampak tidak Sehun ketahui kyungsoo , baekhyun dan tao melihat semua kejadian tadi dari kejauhan dan itu membuat mereka tersenyum .

" Huwaaa , Aku tak menyangka dia akan memaafkan mereka semudah itu benar benar Luar biasa kau Sehun ssi " Ucap Tao

" Tak heran wajah nya Tampan pantas dengan hatinya " komentar baekhyun

" Terimakasih sudah mau memaafkan mereka Sehun Ah " gumam kyungsoo dalam hati

 **TBC!**


End file.
